Child Of Destiny
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: Everyone has a destiny they must accept and this summer, Mabel Pines is in for a shock when she discovers what her true destiny is. If she rejects her fate, she will learn that rejecting the inevitable comes at a very high price and could cost her what she holds most dear…NO PINECEST!
1. Return to Gravity Falls

Child of Destiny

Hey everyone! This is Alisi Thorndyke here with the much anticipated story that I've been talking about and you've all been waiting for! There will be a little DipperxWendy pairing in this fic, but other than that, no others. Of course this contains siblings Dipper and Mabel, the regulars of the Mystery Shack, and the others. This story is also no PINECEST whatsoever, only good clean brother and sister bonding and of course, DipperxWendy. If nothing else, on with the legal limitations and then the summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Only one guy does and I still praise him for it.

Summary: Everyone has a destiny they must accept and this summer, Mabel Pines is in for a shock when she discovers what her true destiny is. If she rejects her fate, she will learn that rejecting the inevitable comes at a very high price and could cost her what she holds most dear…NO PINCEST!

Chapter 1: Return to Gravity Falls

Today's date is June 13th, 2013 and another dreadful school year has ended. Students have cleared their lockers out for the year and are ecstatic about beginning their summer break, the two month long break to hang out with friends, at the beach and do absolutely nothing pertaining to school work. Having tended to tight time schedules during the year, everyone can now relax and taker er easy.

The same can be said for twins Dipper and Mabel Pines. Immediately after getting home from school the previous day, the twins' parents announced their return to Gravity Falls to spend their summer with their great uncle once more, marking a second year that the two will be away from home and spending their summer in Oregon.

"But I was hoping to spend my summer vacation here!" Dipper Pines whined to his parents. "I want to spend time with my sister and our friends at our house this summer! Kevin is having a pizza party this weekend and I really want to go!"

But alas, their parents were against him and his sister lounging around the house for two and a half months. Thus, bus tickets to Gravity Falls, Oregon were handed to the twins and they were immediately shipped off. The last words to the two were: Call us when you get there, letting us know you made it safely.

Currently, they are on that bus to Gravity Falls, having been on that ride for over two hours now. The ride has been fairly quiet as Mabel has begun another knitting project and Dipper has begun looking through the number '3' book that he found the previous summer while in Gravity Falls. While reading the book, all Dipper can think about is how last summer turned out and the phenomena that he and Mabel discovered nearly every day. On the first day of their arrival, they battled Gnomes who needed a queen for their own reasons, cursed wax figures a few days later, a robotic sea monster, the list goes on. The final thought behind all of that is this summer will be just like last summer, but if only the younger pines knew just how wrong he was.

Continuing to read through the book, Dipper now closes it and turns to his twin who is apparently very caught up in her knitting.

"Hey Mabel." Dipper speaks up, breaking the silence between the two. The girl now turns to him, having heard him call out to her.

"Yea Dipper?" Mabel replies, catching with her brother's gaze.

"What do you think this summer will be like?" Dipper inquires. "Do you think we'll experience what we did last summer? You know with the gnomes, the cursed wax figures?"

"I don't know, I haven't given it much thought." Mabel replies, giving her brother a brace filled smile. "I don't think we'll experience the _exact_ same thing we did last year, but who knows. This year, I'm hoping for my epic summer romance!"

"I was so looking forward to Kevin's pizza party this weekend." Dipper says with a slight whine. "And he has the new Zombies and Gore 3 game! That game is so totally awesome and scary that a paramedic has to be present just so you can play it! His dad is a paramedic and was going to be present while we played it! Oh man, why this year?"

"I don't know, but maybe mom and dad had a reason for sending us back to Gravity Falls this year." Mabel replies, now turning back to her knitting. "Maybe they are spies and wanted us to be safe from danger so sending us to Gravity Falls is a way to do it. Or maybe they are running a secret organization and don't want us to know about it."

"Our parents spies? Really?" Dipper scoffs. "Julie and Daniel Pines spies? I can't imagine it."

"Well I'm looking forward to seeing everyone again, especially Wendy." Mabel replies as she continues knitting. "I can't wait to tell her about my crush on the guy in my math class. I think his name was Eric. Yep it was."

"You mean the guy you could never talk to and who only said one word which was Hi?" Dipper replies, lowering his eyelids in boredom. "I mean out of every word he could say, he only said one word."

"That's what made him so cute!" Mabel lightly squeals. "I was hoping my epic summer romance would be with him, but even he was going away for the summer. Hey, maybe we'll end up in Gravity Falls together!"

"I highly doubt it." Dipper replies. "The only people who know about that place is us, our parents, and everyone who lives in that small town."

"Hey, you never know." Mabel shrugs her shoulders.

"The town of Gravity Falls is approaching in exactly one minute!" The bus driver announces. "All passengers being dropped off in Gravity Falls, please prepare your belongings!"

"Well that's us." Dipper sighs. "Here we go, yet another summer in a weird town. Gee, I can't wait."

"You have to look on the bright side of things Dipper." Mabel says as she puts her knitting in her travel bag. "Every summer won't be the same and every day here won't be just another boring day. You have to make your own fun just like I do. I will make sure that every day I am here, a different adventure awaits."

"If you say so." Dipper replies with a shrug.

The bus now pulls onto the small road leading to the mystery shack and only driving on that road for under a mile, the bus stops.

"We have arrived in Gravity Falls!" The driver announces. "Watch your step departing the bus and have a pleasant stay!"

"I'll make sure not to." Dipper mumbles to himself as he grabs his bags.

The twins now get to their feet and shuffle to the front of the bus with two other passengers who were taking the bus to the town. Climbing off the bus, the twins immediately see their great uncle Stanford, Wendy, and Soos standing outside of the shack.

"Hiya kids and welcome back!" Stanford Pines greets.

"Gruncle Stan!" Mabel shouts as she runs up the group. "Hi Wendy, Soos!"

Dipper's unenthusiastic expression soon lightens up upon seeing Wendy. Cracking a small smile, he lightly waves at the teenager. Approaching the group, Dipper is immediately head locked by Stanford and given a 'Welcome back nuggie'.

"Welcome back guys." Wendy greets the two with a smile. "How did school treat you two?"

"It was amazing!" Mabel replies, practically screaming. "I can't wait to tell you about my crush on a guy named Eric in my math class!"

"I don't want to talk about it." Dipper replies, lightly rolling his eyes as Stanford releases him.

"Great, I can't wait to hear about it Mabel." Wendy replies. "Come on, I'll help you unpack."

"Yay!" Mabel cheers as she runs into the shack with Wendy and Soos following behind her.

"You coming in kid?" Stan asks Dipper.

"Yea, I need to make a call first." Dipper replies, now taking out his phone.

Dialing the phone number to his home back in California, the line rings for a short while and is answered by his mother.

"Hi Dipper dear." Julie Pines greets.

"Hello Mom." Dipper begins. "I'm calling you like you and dad instructed once we arrived in Gravity Falls. We made it safely."

"Oh that's wonderful honey!" Julie Pines cheers. "Now you do have your sunscreen?"

"Yep." Dipper answers.

"Your bug spray?" Julie asks once more.

"Yep." Dipper answers once more

"And you and your sister both have your cell phone chargers and the emergency money I packed with Mabel?" Julie lastly inquires.

"Sure do." Dipper replies.

"Good." Julie cheers. "Now I want you and your sister to have a great summer and we'll see you two when you get back. Here, your father wants to talk to you."

Daniel Pines now gets on the line.

"Dipper my boy." Daniel says. "I want you to look after Mabel the entire summer. Do you're very best to protect her and I know that in a small way she is older than you, but I want you to be the older brother and protect our little princess."

"I always do dad." Dipper replies. "See you guys in two months."

"Alright, we love you both." Both parents say in unison on the line.

"Same here, bye." Dipper replies, now hanging up the line.

Placing the phone back in his shorts pocket, Dipper looks to the Mystery shack once more and releases as sigh. He then makes the trek up to the front door to begin yet another summer in Gravity Falls.

Attic

Mabel is unpacking her travel bag with Wendy's help as she talks about Eric and her hectic school year.

"While the school year was hectic, I made it on the honor roll." Mabel continues, now placing herself and her pillow on the fully made bed. "All A's and B's! My parents were so proud that they took me and Dipper out to dinner that night! I ate so much pizza I thought I was going to explode."

"Yep, sounds like it." Wendy laughs, now placing the empty travel bag at the foot of the girl's bed having helped her unpack her belongings. "So did you get the nerve to talk to Eric during the year?"

"I tried once during a study group in math class, but I totally panicked." Mabel replies, turning her vision away from Wendy. "I left him a note in his locker with my name on it right after class a week later, but when he approached me, I ran down the stairs. I don't know why I got so nervous around him."

"Maybe because he's as adorable you say he is." Wendy answers as she takes a seat on the bed next to Mabel. "Don't worry about it kiddo. You may have blown it this past year, but there is always next year. Maybe then you two will get together."

"You're right Wendy." Mabel says, turning her vision back to the older girl. "Thanks for talking to me about it."

"No problem kid." Wendy smiles.

Just then, Dipper enters the room with his travel bag lugging behind him. Reaching his bed, he throws the bag on it and takes a seat on the empty bed.

'Hey Dipper, everything ok?" Wendy wonders, noticing the boy's semi-depressed expression.

Hearing Wendy's voice, Dipper immediately sits up and looks across from him, spotting both Wendy and Mabel staring at him.

"Oh hey Wendy." Dipper says, a nervous smile appearing. "I didn't notice you were in here."

"Not with that expression you've been carrying since you've arrived." Wendy lightly laughs. "Is everything ok?"

"Yea, I'm just tired." Dipper lies. "The bus ride was a bit tiring on the way over here."

"I can definitely understand that." Wendy nods. "Well you guys, I'm off to work. I don't get a summer vacation like you guys and someone has to make a living. See you guys later."

Getting to her feet, Wendy now exits the room, just leaving Dipper and Mabel in their once again shared bedroom. The twins are now staring at each other without a word spoken.

"I called mom and dad." Dipper begins, breaking the silence. "They just wanted to make sure we made it here safely."

"Ok great." Mabel replies, releasing a yawn. "I have a really good feeling about this summer Dipper. I can feel it in my bones that something magical is going to happen! I can't wait!"

Having said that much, Mabel now stretches out on her bed and closes her eyes.

"Mabel, you're not going to sleep now are you?" Dipper inquires, noticing his sister's sudden immobile state.

"Like you said, the bus ride here was a bit tiring." Mabel replies, the last part of her sentence trailing off into whispers. Seconds later, tiny snores can be heard coming from the girl.

Slightly smiling, Dipper hops off his bed and walks over to Mabel's. Grabbing the spare blanket from her travel bag, Dipper places it over Mabel and gives her a small kiss on the forehead.

"See you in a bit Mabes." Dipper whispers to his sleeping sister.

Dipper now heads back over to his bed, to his travel bag to begin unpacking.

* * *

The twins are back in Gravity Falls for yet another summer! What awaits them this year? More gnome battles? More cursed wax figures? What about the shrinking/growing crystals? Maybe even Gideon! And will Mabel be right about there being something magical about this summer? Anything's possible! Keep reading to find out in chapter 2. Next chapter: Summer vacation begins and trouble begins brewing!

**Review Please!**


	2. Summer Breaks and Legends

Chapter 2: Summer Breaks and Legends

'The twins are spending yet another summer in Gravity Falls Oregeon. Will this summer be the same as last year according to Dipper?'

Elsewhere in the universe

In a star filled space, a blue and black vortex is spinning violently. The vortex continues spinning, but the violent movements are beginning to slow down and within a minute, the vortex has come to a complete stop and forms into a cloud, a cloud that then forms into a human shape, but with no features. The form begins looking itself over, it's would be eyes going wide at the sight of its form.

"I'm back!" The cloud shouts with cheer. "After 10,000 years, I'm finally back! That must mean—

"That means that you've been given another chance and that the key has returned Cyrus!" A husky male voice speaks to the blue and black cloud.

The blue and black cloud turns around and spots a purely dark cloud that is dressed in a long wizard robe and is holding a silver staff with a crystal ball sitting atop it in its right hand. Unlike the blue and black cloud, the black cloud does have features on its face: White mustache, bushy white eyebrows, black beady eyes, and a mouth that is in a frown. The cloud's snow white hair is tied back into a ponytail.

"Narsus!" The blue and black cloud greets. "You're back as well."

"That is correct, Cyrus." Narsus replies, approaching Cyrus. "But our form is only temporary as we will need the key back to ensure that our life span is extended and that we will not perish! I am handing that task over to you once more and am giving you one more chance to complete this mission and redeem yourself!"

"Hey, I was just trying to show that I was in control." Cyrus lightly whines. "You would not believe the strength of some of those humans on earth! If I hadn't gotten hit by that purse, the key would be here by now."

"When given a mission as important as that one, you are in no way suppose to manipulate the target!" Narsus snaps. "But since you did, you let the key get away, thus leaving the kingdom to perish in her wake! Thankfully there was enough spare energy to last us so we can continue our search for her. This time, you are to complete this mission thoroughly, no questions asked! Now pay close attention as the key will be revealed to us once more!"

The crystal ball atop Narsus's staff becomes cloudy. The cloud now clears to reveal who they are searching for, the image of a young girl appearing in the ball.

"Pay very close attention." Narsus begins. "This girl is the key that we have been searching for for over 10,000 years. She will unlock this dimension and merge it with the fourth dimension of the earth, thus bringing our two worlds together once more. Once our worlds are merged, we will have as many souls as we need to feed on to stay alive! But most importantly, we will have the key to ensure that our supply never runs thin."

"Whoa, she's cute." Cyrus comments, keeping his vision on the ball. "I don't remember the key being quite this cute, but my memory has been jogged."

"Not important Cyrus!" Narsus snaps. "Looking through our key's life, I noticed that she has made an equal amount of friends and enemies, one in particular that has gotten very close to her."

"Look at her!" Cyrus comments, keeping his vision on the ball. "I'd become close to her if I knew her."

Narsus releases a sigh as he rolls his eyes.

"This information can be very useful to us, but more importantly to you." Narsus continues. "You will use one of these acquaintances to get close to the key. Once they are, they will use this to capture her mind."

Narsus opens his left hand, a black and purple orb now appearing in the palm.

"She must stare into this orb long enough for me to gain control of her mind." Narsus explains. "Once I gain control of her mind, she will become our puppet, obeying our every command. She will be powerless to stop us and will have no choice but to fulfill her obligations as the key. Once our worlds are merged, we will LIVE AGAIN!"

Cyrus doesn't respond, but keeps gazing at the image in the crystal ball. Being disgusted, Narsus whizzes the image away.

"I will now give you the co-ordnance to locate the key." Narsus says, a star map appearing in front of both clouds. A blinking purple star on the map indicates the location of who they are looking for.

"Ok, the key is in the first dimension of the earth." Cyrus speaks. "No problem."

"That is correct." Narsus says with a nod. "However, I don't want you to go after the key right away. Instead, I want you to use one of her acquaintances to get close to her. She won't suspect a thing of someone closest to her. "

"Who do you have in mind?" Cyrus questions.

"Oh you just leave that to me." Narsus says, an evil smirk now crossing his face. "Once she been found and I capture her mind, bring her back here immediately! We cannot afford to lose her again!"

Gravity Falls

After tucking his sister in for a nap nearly an hour ago, Dipper has completely unpacked and is sitting on his bed reading the '3' book. Glancing over at Mabel, Dipper notices that she has turned on her left side, but is still sleeping soundly.

"I swear she could sleep through a hurricane." Dipper says, laughing silently to himself as he continues reading through the '3' book.

Now turning to a different page in the book, Dipper's attention is pulled closer to the journal.

"No way!" Dipper says in disbelief. "No way this can be real!"

Hearing her brother, Mabel's eyes now flutter open as she releases a yawn.

"No way what can be real?" Mabel's sleepy voice questions to her brother.

Hearing his sister's voice, Dipper quickly turns to her as the young girl sits up and rubs her eyes.

"Oh, welcome back sis." Dipper greets. "I thought you were going to spend our first day of summer asleep."

"Of course not dipping sauce." Mabel replies, her normal brace filled smile appearing. "Now what were you saying no way to?"

Hopping out of his bed, Dipper makes his way over to Mabel's, her scooting over to make room for him.

"You are not going to believe what I found in this book." Dipper says, now placing the book between them. A small cloud of dust arises, that causes the older pines to lightly cough.

"What'd you discover? That this book is still as dusty as the day you found it?" Mabel says through a light cough.

"No, I found a section of this journal which talks about a Star Dimension and a star princess." Dipper begins. "According to this section of the book, the star dimension is a magical place ruled by cosmic guardians, but most of all, a princess that rules that kingdom with an iron fist."

"I like stars and princesses!" Mabel squeals.

"It also says she is what kept that kingdom running by keeping that realm open so it merges with the fourth dimension of the earth, but centuries ago, she disappeared without a trace." Dipper continues. "The guardians and the subjects searched high and low for her, but have been unable to find her. Without her, they will perish."

"That's sad." Mabel comments, turning to her brother. "But why do they need the princess to keep the realm open? They are guardians; they can rule the kingdom and keep that realm open without her. That's how it goes in a lot of the cartoons that I watched backed home."

"No Mabel, they can't and this isn't a cartoon." Dipper replies, catching gazes with his sister. "Outside of the princess keeping them alive, she was the only one who knew how to keep the worlds separate, but merged together. No one else knew what it took to do that and with her gone, they had no idea what to do. The kingdom began falling apart and one by one everyone began perishing. Now the only things left of the star kingdom is two guardians, whom are still on the hunt for the princess. They never gave up hope that she is still alive. She is the key to their survival."

"Well I hope they find her." Mabel says, turning her attention back to the book. "That story wasn't very happy Dipper, a little depressing even."

"Well it gets far more interesting sister." Dipper replies, turning his attention back to the book as well. "After reading about this place, the image of the star princess was shown and she kind of looks like—

"Me!" Mabel nearly screams as she roughly grabs the book from her brother. "But that's impossible. I'm not a princess, I'm a pines just like you. I'm just regular Mabel Pines with a dorky brother."

"Well according to mom and dad, you're they're little princess." Dipper says. "But to me, you'll always be the princess of annoyance and rubbing my nerves raw."

Mabel continues looking at the image of the princess, having not paid attention to what her brother just said.

"Dipper, there's a problem." Mabel speaks up. "This princess is taller than I am and looks way older. There's no way she could be me or I could be her."

"Well Mabel, this journal talks about the supernatural and anything is possible." Dipper says, now taking the journal back from his sister. "So that princess can be anyone, even Pacifica. So don't take it so seriously."

"_Pacifica!"_ Mabel says, the words Pacifica being hissed. "I almost forgot about her! Great! Now we're going to have to see her _all_ summer!"

"Maybe we won't run into her this summer." Dipper replies, trying to lighten his sister's mood. "Maybe she and her parents took a vacation and will be gone all summer. She is rich after all, so maybe she went to a remote island to spend her summer away from here."

"I hope so." Mabel sighs. "I couldn't see enough of her last summer!"

"Hey, let's not get this summer started off on the wrong foot Mabes." Dipper says with a smile, pulling his sister into a hug. "As much as I really want to be home and not here, I will do whatever it takes to help you get through this summer."

"Awe, thanks Dipper." Mabel smiles, returning the hug.

"Hey and if Pacifica is the star princess, maybe they will give up looking." Dipper jokes. "She probably did a horrible job running that dimension anyway."

"Yea and maybe it was her plan to desert them all along so she wouldn't have to worry about too much responsibility." Mabel adds in. "If she has to get dirty or worry about breaking a nail, she will not stick around!"

The two now break out into hysterical laughter as they continue hugging each other. Just then Stanford enters their room and notices the twins in a laughing fit.

"Hey kids!" Stan calls out to them, now getting their attention. "Guess who gets to cover the closing shift at the shop?"

"But gruncle Stan, our summer vacation just started!" Mabel whines, she and Dipper releasing each other. "Can't we have a day off before we get to work in the shack's shop?"

"Or the entire summer off?" Dipper mumbles to himself.

"As much as I want to give you that, this summer is projected to be a very busy time for tourists." Stan answers his great niece. "And with tours back to back, I will bring in more money than I ever thought possible! The sooner you two get started, the sooner I can start making money!"

"Don't you already have a lot of money from last summer?" Dipper asks rather annoyed. "You know when we worked for free and you kept every single dime you made?"

"Overhead costs kids, overhead costs!" Stan replies with a laugh. "Since you don't know what that is and I don't care to really explain it, just be in the shop by 7pm tonight. Oh yea, you'll be needing these too."

Reaching in his pocket, Stan pulls out two name tags. Handing them to the kids, the twins take them from him.

"Name tags?" Mabel asks in confusion, looking over her name tag.

"We didn't have to wear these last year when we first came here." Dipper protests. "Why this year?"

"Well last year, I was just getting use to having you kids around." Stan answers. "But since your parents plan to make sending you kids here a yearly ritual, then I at least want you two to look presentable. Besides, Wendy never complains about wearing a name tag."

"As far as you know." Dipper mumbles to himself.

"Plus it's good for business if you the tourists knew who you were." Stan continues. "So I'll give you until 7pm and after that, I expect to see you two in the shop ready to work. Don't be late!"

Turning on his heels, Stan now leaves the room.

"Here's to another great summer." Dipper sighs as he places his name tag on.

"If it were true that I am the star princess, I would get my subjects to do the work for us." Mabel sighs, now placing her name tag on. "I want just one summer where I can do whatever I want and have an epic summer romance."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with wishing sister." Dipper replies, now getting to his feet and turning to his watch. "With it being 5pm now, that'll give us plenty of time to enjoy what part of summer vacation we have left. So let's go enjoy our last two hours of freedom before we go to work in the salt mines."

Nodding, Mabel gets on her feet with the two now making their way towards the exit of their room.

Gideon's House (his bedroom)

In the bedroom of the town's so-called psychic kid, the tall haired boy is currently taking delight in gazing and drooling over the many pictures of Mabel that he has taped to his wall above his desk. Having not too long come in from doing a performance in his tent of Telepathy, Gideon came right in and began staring at his picture 'shrine'.

"Oh Mabel." Gideon says in a dreamy tone. "Another summer has come and yet another opportunity for our romance to flourish. I kept track of the days that you were apart from me and now that summer has come back around again, we'll be together once more."

Turning to a hanging calendar taped to his vanity mirror, June 13th is circled with the caption: Mabel returns to Gravity Falls. Turning back to the pictures, Gideon dreamily sighs.

"I love you so much." Gideon sighs. "Hopefully this year, nothing will get in the way of our romance, not even that _brother of yours!_"

"Maybe I could be of assistance." An eerie voice now speaks to the boy, breaking his concentration from his gazing.

Hearing the chilling voice, a chill runs up Gideon's spine as he quickly turns around behind him, the direction the voice came from. Not seeing the presence of the voice, Gideon turns back to his picture collection.

"I could help you if you like." The voice speaks once again, getting Gideon's attention once more.

"Who said that?" Gideon shouts, now getting to his feet and frantically looking around the room for the source of the voice. "I have psychic powers you know! I am not afraid of you!"

"And I ask that you not be!" The voice speaks once more. "Why don't you turn around?"

Turning around to his vanity, a blue and black cloud now appears in the mirror, its featureless face forming an eerie smile.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Gideon asks, doing his best to cover the fear surfacing in his voice. "I'm psychic you know so don't try anything or else you'll be sorry!"

"Don't worry, I don't want any trouble." The cloud replies. "I'm here to make a deal with you. If you give me what I want, then I'll make sure the one you desire is yours for eternity."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Gideon inquires as he grabs onto his amulet hanging from his bolo tie.

"I'll make sure she falls in love you and never leaves your side." The cloud promises. "Her heart will be yours."

Upon hearing that, Gideon's shocked expression now changes to a interested, but devious one. Releasing his bolo tie, the boy quickly gives the offer some thought, knowing more than ever he'll do anything to have Mabel at his side forever.

"I'm listening." Gideon replies leaning forward.

* * *

Now things are getting interesting! Gideon is making a deadly deal that can only end one way and that's not good! And two cloud forms are searching for the key that can assist them! Who could that be and is Dipper's journal right about Mabel possibly being the star princess? Keep reading to find out the answers in chapter 3! Next chapter: Double Trouble!

**A/N: If any of you are confused by Narsus's explanations, trust me throughout the story, things will become very clear.**

**Review Please!**


	3. A Deal with the Devil

Chapter 3: A Deal with the Devil

'Gideon is close to making a deadly pact with an unknown creature in exchange for his dream come true. This can't be good!'

"Don't worry, I don't want any trouble." Cyrus calmly replies. "I'm here to make a deal with you. If you give me what I want, then I'll make sure the one you desire is yours for eternity."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Gideon inquires as he grabs onto his amulet hanging from his bolo tie.

"I'll make sure she falls in love you and never leaves your side." Cyrus promises. "Her heart will be yours."

Upon hearing that, Gideon's shocked expression now changes to an interested, but devious one. Releasing his bolo tie, the boy quickly gives the offer some thought, knowing more than ever he'll do anything to have Mabel at his side forever.

"I'm listening." Gideon replies, leaning forward.

"I like you Gideon, I like your drive for the things you want in life." Cyrus continues. "Your strong drive makes for more opportunities that even you aren't aware of. I can help you obtain those opportunities."

"Is this conversation going somewhere?" Gideon asks, impatience evident in his tone. "I have a date with my sugar dumpling in less than an hour and I don't plan to be late seeing her."

"Alright, I'll make this quick then." Cyrus begins. "In order to win the heart of your desired, you'll need this."

A black and purple orb now appears in front of Gideon, the purple mist running throughout the orb crackling like lightening resembling that of a bad storm.

"What you are looking at is the key to her heart." Cyrus begins explaining. "You just have to make sure that she gazes into it and once she does, she will fall madly in love with you. She will be yours forever and will never want to leave your side."

Continuing to gaze at the orb, the last sentence of what Cyrus just said plays back in Gideon's mind as he begins imagining Mabel falling deeply in love with him.

_Daydream_

_Carrying the orb between the palms of his hands and with a dozen red roses tucked under his right arm, Gideon is making his way up to the Mystery Shack's main entrance by the forest. Now reaching the door, Gideon knocks and within a minute, he is greeted by Dipper, a look of disgust present on the younger pines' face. _

"_What do you want Gideon?" Dipper says, disgust evident in his tone. "I've said it once and I'll say it again, Mabel isn't interested in going out with you! She finds the sight of you repulsive! I even find the sight of you repulsive! So why don't you turn back around and head home because there is no way I'm going to let you see my sister!"_

"_Oh Dipper Pines, it's good to see you." Gideon replies in a sweet tone, repelling the boy's angry response. "Don't you worry your little head about anything; I'm not here to ask your sister out by no means."_

"_Then who are the roses for?" Dipper inquires as he crosses his arms across his chest. "Don't tell me they are for me. I'm not a rose type of guy!"_

"_The roses, they are for— Gideon begins, but is cut off by Mabel's voice calling out to her brother from inside the shack. _

"_Dipper, who's at the door?" Mabel calls out, now stepping out on the porch behind Dipper. Upon seeing Gideon, Mabel's nose scrunches up with disgust as her temper begins surfacing._

"_What is it Gideon?!" Mabel asks in an irritated tone. "I was hoping to start my summer off right and that means starting it off by NOT looking at you!"_

"_My, my, Mabel, you look great." Gideon compliments the girl. "I haven't seen you in a year and you haven't changed one bit. You still look as sweet as the day we first met."_

_Not responding to him, Mabel crosses her arms across her chest while keeping her angered eyes fixed on the boy._

"_Do you want me to get rid of him Mabes?" Dipper inquires, turning to Mabel. "Just say the word and he's gone, for good!"_

"_No, I got this." Mabel replies, keeping her vision on Gideon. "You head back inside while I handle him."_

_Giving Gideon one more disgusted glance, Dipper heads back inside the shack per his sister's orders. _

"_You've got one second!" Mabel hisses, her angered eyes slanting at the tall haired boy._

"_The reason I came here today was to welcome you back to Gravity Falls for the summer." Gideon replies nervously, a few beads of sweat running down his right cheek. "And to give you this."_

_Holding the orb out in front of him, Mabel now glances down at it. The brown haired girl's full attention is now focused on the mass of black and purple between her and Gideon, quickly forgetting about the prior conversation between the two._

"_It's my welcome back present to the sweetest girl in Gravity Falls." Gideon speaks, his voice trailing off into in a whisper. "Welcome back Mabel Pines."_

_Mabel doesn't respond as her attention is fully focused on the orb. Her brown eyes continues focusing on the orb as a purple cloud rises from the mass and begins entering the girl's eyes. The cloud now tapers off from the orb and completely enters the girl's eyes, directly into her mind. Mabel now turns her attention away from the orb and back to Gideon, a wide smile spreading across her face._

"_To the best summer of our lives." Gideon deviously whispers. _

"_I can't wait!" Mabel cheers as she leaps from the porch and onto Gideon, embracing him into a bear hug. "I've missed you so much Gideon!"_

"_I missed you too sugar dumpling!" Gideon cheers as he returns the hug. "I can't wait to spend my summer with you too! Oh, these roses are for you."_

_Mabel releases Gideon as he hands her the dozen red roses. _

"_Oh Gideon, these are so beautiful!" Mabel squeals, cradling the roses in her arms. "Oh, I love you so much!"_

"_I love you too." Gideon replies with a wide smile._

_Mabel now puckers out her lips with Gideon doing the same. Their lips are an inch apart and are seconds from touching when Gideon is shaken out of his daydream._

_End of Daydream_

"Gideon!" Cyrus calls out to him. "If you're back from la la land, maybe we can get down to business!"

Turning back to the cloud in the mirror, an eerie grin crosses the boy's face.

"I believe we can work something out." Gideon agrees.

Mystery Shack

Having been given their first summer assignment that is to take place in two hours, the twins are currently sitting outside on the bench across from the shack, enjoying what little free time they have left. Mabel is gazing up at the sky while Dipper is continuing to read more on the segment he found in his journal about the Star Dimension.

"Dipper, do you ever wonder why the sky changes colors when the sun is setting?" Mabel inquires, breaking the silence between the two. "The color the sky changes tonight when the sun sets will be the color of my next sweater!"

"Don't know Mabel, never gave it much thought." Dipper answers, keeping his attention on his journal.

"Are you still reading about that star dimension place and the princess?" Mabel asks, now turning to Dipper and seeing that his attention is fully engulfed in his journal.

"Something about this isn't settling right with me Mabes." Dipper answers, now turning to his sister. "Something about this, it's telling me that this is somehow connected to the present time. Yet the journal says that this took place thousands of years ago, before this town was even discovered."

"If it happened thousands of years ago, then how could the book possibly be right about the star dimension and the princess?" Mabel asks, turning her attention back to the sky. "Maybe the guy was dreaming when he wrote about that."

"I don't know Mabes." Dipper replies, turning his attention back to the journal. "After last summer's adventures and everything that we've faced, I seriously doubt that whoever wrote this imagined it. I just can't get my mind off this and I'm edging ever closer to investigating the mystery behind this."

"How are you going to investigate a dimension that you can't even get to silly?" Mabel laughs, playfully shoving her brother.

"Something tells me that that dimension isn't as far as the book is letting on." Dipper says.

"You know Dipper, I'm all for helping you investigate this town's mysteries and wouldn't pass up a moment to do so, but let's try to have some fun this summer as well." Mabel suggests. "Let's discover the true magic behind Gravity Falls; the romances that can flourish, the shopping that we can do, and not to mention, the numerous sweaters that can be made."

"Uh Mabel, those are the things that you want to do this summer, not me." Dipper says with a slight eye roll. "But something about this star dimension, I feel it in my bones that it's within our reach."

"Well wherever it is, I'm behind you all the way with investigating it." Mabel replies, kicking her legs back and forth.

"Well, as much as I hate to do this to us, let's go get an early start on our summer job." Dipper sighs as he closes his journal and places it back in his vest. "The sooner we get done, the sooner we can get out of there so I can go back to studying this."

"As much as you love to read, I'm surprised that you didn't end up on the honor roll this past school year like I did." Mabel comments as both kids climb off the bench.

"Yea, I'm still trying to figure out how you made it and I didn't." Dipper says, as the two begin making their way to the shack. "How did you make it on the honor roll when you literally did not study once during the year while I studied around the clock?"

"I don't know, I guess it's just another mystery." Mabel replies with a smile as the two now reach the shop and enters.

"Seemingly." Dipper mumbles to himself.

Having entered the shop, the two now spot Wendy behind the counter. Hearing the entrance bell at the door, the red head now looks up from her magazine and notices the two.

"Hey guys." Wendy greets them, the twins now turning to her. "Whatcha up to?

"Coming to start our job for the rest of the summer." Dipper replies with a sigh. "Gruncle Stan wants us to work here once again because of his 'projected revenue outlook'. We start our shift at seven and work until close. We won't even get to enjoy our summer."

"Well that sucks." Wendy comments with a slight frown. "Too bad I won't be able to join you guys because I get off at seven. But look at it this way, the time will just fly by and before you know it, it'll be closing time. That's what helps my shifts fly by, not to mention my little escape on the roof that also helps me take my mind off my job."

"You could always go back to reading about the star dimension and the star princess while you work Dipper." Mabel spills. "That should help time fly."

"What star dimension and star princess?" Wendy asks, placing her magazine down, her full attention now on the two.

"It's this place that Dipper was reading about in his journal that talks about a princess that runs-" Mabel begins, but is quieted by her brother's hands clamping over her mouth.

"A journal?" Wendy asks in confusion. "What journal?"

"Oh it's nothing." Dipper replies, a nervous smile forming on his features. "It's just a book I found in our room that contained a story about a star dimension and a star princess. I was reading that story to Mabel earlier before she took a nap. You know, like a bed time story. She's really into stars and princesses."

Feeling Mabel's tongue against his hand, Dipper retracts his hands from around her mouth.

"Did you just lick my hand?" Dipper questions, bringing his hand into view.

"Dipper, you can tell Wendy the truth about it." Mabel says, turning to her twin. "You can trust her and I know she won't tell anyone else."

"Really Mabel, it's _nothing_." Dipper stresses to his twin. "It was _just_ a _story_ that I told you. _That was all_."

"Oh no, you have to tell me now." Wendy urges. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

With the information spilled, Dipper now looks between the two girls, trying to decide if he really wants to reveal to Wendy what he and Mabel were reading about earlier. As much as he knows he can trust her, he doesn't know the _exact_ extent to which she will react to such information. Having lived in Gravity Falls her entire life, Dipper knew that she couldn't possibly know the secrets about that town that he and Mabel uncovered within the past year. She, like everyone else in that town, is oblivious to the hidden secrets. Outside of the Dusk to Dawn store incident, she isn't aware of what else Gravity Falls is harboring. However, seeing the smile on Wendy's face, Dipper decides to cave, knowing deep down that he can't hold things back from her and that he could trust her. Pulling out his '3' journal from his vest pocket, Dipper flips to the section that talks about the Star Dimension. Handing the book to her, the teenager takes the book from him and begins reading, her eyes beginning to scan over the content.

"Whoa, this is some heavy stuff!" Wendy replies, not taking her eyes off the book. "And the star princess looks exactly like Mabel, except a little older and taller. Dude, where did you get this book?"

"I found it last summer." Dipper replies, keeping its exact discovery a secret. "I was just wondering through the woods and tripped over it."

"Man, whoever lost this book must be going crazy." Wendy says, continuing to read. "But considering this is just a journal, then this information could very well be written from the imagination, like it was dreamt or something. However, that depiction of Mabel is oddly intriguing."

"That's what Dipper said." Mabel replies. "Although, Dipper said that the princess could very well be Pacifica."

"Could be considering how she wants everyone to bow at her feet like she is the queen of this town." Wendy nods, now handing the book back to Dipper. "Her great grandfather did found this town after all so that might make sense."

"Not in so many words." Dipper replies, placing the journal back in his vest, knowing the truth behind the Northwest family.

"Or maybe the princess is an old girlfriend that just happens to look like me." Mabel adds in. "A lot of people write about their past girlfriends and boyfriends."

"Yea, that could very well be a possibility." Wendy agrees with a shrug.

"Wendy, you can't tell anyone what you just read." Dipper says, almost in a plea. "No one knows about this book and until today, only me and Mabel knew about this journal's existence. It's a secret and I want it to stay that way."

"Don't worry man, I won't tell anyone." Wendy promises, as she runs her fingers across her lips as if she were zipping a zipper and throwing away the key.

Dipper smiles as he does the same as Wendy.

"Well guys, I'm going to take my break now and you know where that is." Wendy announces. "If Stan asks, I'm in the bathroom."

"You got it Wendy." Dipper and Mabel say in unison.

Coming from behind the counter, the teen now climbs the ladder that leads to her hiding spot on the roof.

"That was a close one." Dipper breathes a sigh of relief.

"I told you that you could trust Wendy." Mabel smiles. "Well, we better get to work if we want that time to fly by. I want to hear more about the star princess later."

"I think what I shared with you is as far as the section goes." Dipper replies.

"I want you to re-read that part where she keeps the realm open between the earth and the star dimension." Mabel requests as she grabs a broom. "That's my favorite part!"

Smiling, Dipper nods to Mabel. It didn't take much to put a smile on Mabel's face and as a good brother, Dipper would do anything to see his sister smile.

"You got it sister." Dipper replies.

Elsewhere in the universe

In the starry element, Narsus is staring intently at his crystal ball, watching as Cyrus carries out the job that was asked of him. A devious smile crosses his lips.

"Very good Cyrus." Narsus speaks. "We'll have the key back in no time and using this pawn to get close to the key was perfect."

Continuing to watch, Narsus notices that Gideon is making his way to the Mystery Shack with roses tucked under his right arm.

Gravity Falls

The time now is a quarter to six and the twins have begun working their shift ahead of schedule. Wendy has returned from her break, Dipper is sweeping the floor, and Mabel is stocking Stanford Pines bobble heads on the shelf by the door.

"I never noticed this before, but these things are really creepy." Mabel comments, now placing the last bobble head on the shelf. "They're eyes never move, but it seems they follow you around the room."

"Don't let gruncle Stan hear you say that." Dipper replies. "Anything that reminds him of how great he is wouldn't sit well with him if it weren't appreciated."

"I can't help it if these things weird me out." Mabel continues. "At least that was the last one. Now I can stop looking at them."

As the three continue working, a knock suddenly occurs at the door.

"I'll get it!" Mabel shouts, now running to the door.

Upon opening the door, her smile falls at seeing who is on the other side of it.

"What is it Gideon?" Mabel asks in a bored tone.

"Why Mabel, it's great to see you!" Gideon cheers. "I didn't know you were back in town for the summer. You look good, you look good."

She doesn't respond, but crosses her arms across her chest while giving the boy a 'you might want to hurry this up' look.

"Right, well now that I know that you're back, these are for you." Gideon continues, now holding the roses out to Mabel.

Mabel glances down at the flowers, but doesn't take them. She now cuts her vision back to Gideon.

"Ok well, I do have one other thing to give you to show you just how much I missed you and want to welcome you back for the summer." Gideon says.

"Oh yea and what might that be?" Mabel asks, her arms still folded.

Gideon now removes a black and purple orb from his jacket pocket and holds it out in front him. Mabel becomes curious at the object in his hands.

"What is that thing?" Mabel inquires as she stares curiously at the floating mass, unfolding her arms.

"Oh you'll see!" Gideon replies, his sweet voice dissipating into a devious tone.

Continuing to gaze at the floating mass, Mabel notices that the purple mist swirling throughout it is beginning to rise out of the orb. The mist that is rising from the ball now forms into a cloud with a featureless face, but with an evil smile.

Feeling fear take her over, Mabel now trips over her feet and falls backwards onto the porch. With fear continuing to consume her, the frightened girl feels her limbs freeze up, making it impossible to run.

"Welcome back my marshmalla." Gideon whispers, a twisted smile forming on his face as he begins approaching Mabel.

"So tell me Dipper." Wendy begins. "Why did your parents send you two back here again?"

Just as Dipper opens his mouth to reply to Wendy, a blood curdling scream coming from the porch interrupts his thought. The tween and teen's attention is now turned towards the porch.

"MABEL!" The two say in unison.

* * *

This summer is certainly starting out very interesting! It seems Gideon didn't get the entire story behind that orb he was given, but due to his overwhelming desire for Mabel, he most likely wouldn't have thought twice about it! What's going to happen next? Keep reading to find out the answers in chapter 4! Next chapter: More secrets are revealed!


	4. A Shocking Revelation

Chapter 4: A Shocking Revelation

'Gideon has become possessed by an orb and has gone after Mabel! What is going on there?'

"So tell me Dipper." Wendy begins. "Why did your parents send you two back here again for another summer?"

Just as Dipper opens his mouth to reply to Wendy, a blood curdling scream coming from the porch interrupts his thought. The tween and teen's attention is now turned towards the porch.

"MABEL!" The two say in unison.

Dipper drops the broom and Wendy jumps over the counter as the two rush outside to see what is going on. Stepping out onto the porch, Dipper and Wendy both see Gideon approaching Mabel with a black and purple orb in his hands and her back pressed against the wall of the shack, trying to get away from Gideon.

"You are the key the guardians have been searching for!" Gideon speaks, his southern accent darker than usual. "You must return to them!"

"Get away from my sister Gideon!" Dipper shouts.

Rushing over to Gideon, Dipper swiftly smacks the orb out of his hands, making it fly a foot away from the group. Hitting the ground, the orb now dissolves into a smoky mist with the mist now entering Gideon. Gideon swiftly turns to Dipper, a black mist appearing in his eyes.

"You will regret that boy!" Gideon hisses in a demonic tone.

"Wendy, get Mabel inside now!" Dipper demands. "I have a feeling that this is about to get messy and I don't want her involved in it!"

Nodding, the teen helps Mabel to her feet and ushers her inside to safety.

"They will have the key!" Gideon hisses s he begins approaching Dipper. "She must return to them! They need her!"

"You will pay for scaring Mabel!" Dipper shouts, balling his hands into fists. "I've been waiting for an opportunity to end you and I finally have one! I've been waiting a long time for this!"

Releasing an inhumanly roar, Gideon now lunges at Dipper, knocking the boy off the porch and onto the ground. Gideon is trying to grab Dipper's throat with Dipper holding on to his wrists to keep him far from his target. Feeling his grip slipping, Dipper is using all of his strength to keep Gideon from grabbing onto his neck.

"You can't protect her!" Gideon roars, his eyes wild with rage. "She will be handed over to the guardians! They need the key!"

"What are you talking about?" Dipper sneers, continuing to keep Gideon's hands at bay. "What guardians?"

"She belongs to them! You won't be able to stop me once the key is handed over to them!" Gideon continues as he tries to grip onto Dipper's neck.

Feeling his grip loosening on Gideon's wrists, Dipper is doing his best to hold on, making sure not to let him near his throat and Mabel.

"You're a lot stronger than you look!" Dipper manages to say. "But that won't stop me from keeping you away from Mabel!"

Inside the shack

Wendy is continuing to usher Mabel to her room for when Stan rushes into the shop, having heard the scream from the den. He notices Wendy and Mabel with an upset expression on her face.

"I heard someone scream!" Stan says to the girls. "What happened?"

"Gideon came over and gave Mabel a scare." Wendy calmly replies, only giving the part of the story.

"That little creep!" Stan yells. "I have had it with him! Are you ok Mabel? Did he put his hands on you?"

Mabel sadly nods no.

"This is the last time I'm putting up with this from that tall haired monster!" Stan declares. "Where is he?"

"Outside with Dipper." Wendy replies.

"Get her upstairs and calm her down while I go deal with him!" Stan exclaims.

Rushing out of the shop and to outside, Stanford immediately notices that Dipper and Gideon are fighting, Gideon having the upper hand over his great nephew.

"Hey! Get your hands off my great nephew!" Stan yells to Gideon. "First you scare my niece and now you're fighting with my nephew?! I've had it with you! This ends today!"

Beginning to approach the two, Gideon quickly turns to Stan with a demonic gaze.

"You might want to sit this out old man because you may get HURT!" Gideon yells.

An invisible force now slams into Stan, knocking him into the nearby garbage cans. Gideon now turns back to Dipper, the black mist surging through his eyes giving the boy an even wilder demonic look.

"Looks as if the tables have turned as I will be putting an end to you!" Gideon hisses. "Say goodnight Dipper Pines!"

Feeling Gideon putting more of his strength behind his attack and his grip loosening majorly, Dipper now musters up the energy to keep his grip tight with the continued goal to evade Gideon. Removing his right hand from Gideon's left wrist, Dipper quickly balls his hand into a fist and swiftly swings it towards Gideon, punching him dead in the face. The punch was hard enough to knock Gideon off of him and onto the ground unconscious. With Gideon finally off of him, Dipper sits up and inhales a few breathes while coughing in the process.

"You're the one who needs to sleep for a while!" Dipper spits, now getting to his feet as he rubs his neck. "Nighty night Gideon!"

With Gideon unconscious, a black and purple mist now leaves his body and dissipates into thin air. A confused look crosses Dipper's features, having seen what left Gideon's body.

"What the heck was that?" Dipper asks himself, still puzzled by what he just witnessed.

"A little help here kid!" Stanford calls out to Dipper.

Now snapping out of his befuddlement upon hearing someone yell out to him, Dipper turns around and notices Stan lying on the ground underneath numerous garbage cans.

"Gruncle Stan!" Dipper cries as he rushes over to him. Reaching him, Dipper pushes the trash cans out of the way and helps his great uncle to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Dipper asks with worry. "You don't have any broken bones do you?"

"I'm fine, except my back." Stan answers, rubbing his back. "But I've been through worse, so this is nothing."

"That's good." Dipper nods. "What do you think we should do with Gideon?"

"Just leave him out here." Stan replies, the two now turning towards the unconscious boy. "When the mosquitoes come out, he'll regret being out here. Now you go check on your sister and hopefully she's not traumatized by any of this."

"That's what I'm hoping for." Dipper replies as the two begin making their way into the shack.

Attic

Wendy and Mabel are upstairs in the twin's bedroom as Wendy is trying to calm down the shaken girl. Mabel is lying on her bed curled up into a ball as Wendy rubs her back comfortingly to calm her.

"That wasn't Gideon Wendy." Mabel speaks, not making eye contact with the teen. "Something was controlling him, possessing him. I know that Gideon is weird, but that wasn't him that I saw. I saw it in his eyes, he was being controlled. Today, something wasn't right with him."

"What was that thing he had anyway?" Wendy questions, continuing to stroke the twelve year olds hair. "It looked like a ball of some sort."

"I don't know." Mabel replies as tears begin forming in her eyes. "But whatever it was, it was probably the source of what was controlling him. Gideon looked as if he was going to hurt me using that thing."

"If its one thing that I know about Gideon, at least from what you've told me, is that he would never put his hands on you." Wendy replies. "If he ever tried, you'd have me, your uncle, and Dipper burying him for you. No one will ever hurt you as long as me, Dipper, and your uncle draws breathe. We'll always have your back Mabes."

Wiping away what tears that have formed with her sweater's sleeve, Mabel now sits up and turns to Wendy, giving the girl a weak smile.

"Thank you Wendy." Mabel says, embracing the teen in a hug.

"No problem kid, anytime." Wendy smiles, returning the hug. "You know I'll always look out for you."

Just then, Dipper enters the room clutching his hat in his right hand. Both girls notice how dirty his clothes are along with a bad scrap on his right knee.

"Dipper what happened to you?" Wendy asks with concern, noticing the boy's appearance. "Did you get into a fight with Gideon?"

"Let's just say that I finally got the chance to teach Gideon a lesson when it comes down to Mabel." Dipper replies firmly. "Since he didn't get the message before, trust me, he got it now."

"Way to go man!" Wendy cheers, Mabel now releasing her.

"Way to go Dipper!" Mabel cheers, fist pumping the air.

"Wendy, I need to talk to Mabel in private." Dipper firmly states.

"No problem." Wendy nods as she stands from sitting on Mabel's bed. "Just let me know if you two need anything and I'll be right up."

"I'll keep that in mind." Dipper replies, now approaching Mabel.

Wendy now leaves the room, leaving the two in there to talk privately.

"Mabel, are you ok?" Dipper asks, now embracing his twin in a hug. "Gideon didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, thankfully he didn't." Mabel replies, catching with her brother's gaze. "Dipper, who I saw today wasn't Gideon. That was someone else who was controlling him. Whatever it was he was holding might have been why he was possessed and the look in his eyes, I could swear he was going to hurt me. I haven't felt so scared in my entire life."

"I know." Dipper replies, his soft gaze staring into his sister's frightened eyes. "If I were in your position, I would be scared too. But just know that I would never let anyone hurt you. While I maybe a bit younger than you and you run my nerves ragged endlessly most times, I will always make it my duty to protect you. I love you Mabel."

"I love you too Dipper." Mabel replies, a soft smile surfacing. "Thank you for always being there for me and being such a good brother."

"You're more than welcome sister." Dipper returns the smile.

"Hey, do you think your book might have a section that talks about this?" Mabel inquires. "It talks about everything else like zombies and even vampires. Maybe it could help us figure this out."

"That's a good question Mabes." Dipper replies. "Let's take a look and find out."

Releasing his sister, Dipper reaches in his vest and pulls out his book. Beginning to skim through the book, Dipper begins trying to find a section on the orb that Gideon was holding along with the mist that possessed him. Continuing to skim the book from the front to the back, Dipper closes the book and turns back to Mabel having come up with zero results.

"No such luck." Dipper says. "It doesn't even talk about a mysterious mist that could possess someone."

"Mysterious mist?" Mabel questions.

"After punching Gideon unconscious, I saw a black and purple mist leave his body." Dipper explains. "The orb that he was holding is linked to the mist that possessed him."

"It all makes sense now." Mabel begins, turning away from her brother's gaze. "Gideon was being controlled and the look in his eyes, I was right to think that he was being controlled by something or someone. But what mysterious mist would control him and send him to me?"

"That's a good question that I wish I had an answer for." Dipper replies. "For something to possess him and immediately bring him before you, it's as if something or someone is trying to get to you. I remember Gideon's exact words while I was fighting with him: He said something about the guardians needing you, you're the key, you must return to them, and I won't be able to stop him once the key, you, is handed over to them. I wish I knew what that all meant."

"He called me the key too!" Mabel says, snapping her attention back to Dipper. "He said I am the key the guardians have been searching for and that I must return to them."

"That's lost on me too." Dipper shrugs. "But no matter, I will do whatever it takes to protect you from whatever is after you."

"Thanks broseph." Mabel yawns as she closes her eyes briefly and opens them again. "I don't know why I'm tired, but I am and just want to go to sleep."

"After what you experienced, it's understandable." Dipper replies. "So you lie down for a little while while I continue trying to figure all of this out."

Nodding, Mabel stretches out on her bed with Dipper pulling her cover over her. Taking one step away from her bed, Dipper feels something grip onto his right wrist, instantly stopping him. Looking down, he notices Mabel's left hand holding on to his wrist. Now turning to her, he notices her tired eyes staring back at him.

"Dipper, please don't leave me alone." Mabel says, her eyes practically pleading with him. "Stay here with me."

Smiling, Dipper nods.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you Mabel." Dipper says. "I'll be right here for when you wake up. I promise."

"Thank you." Mabel whispers as she releases his wrist.

"Anytime." Dipper smiles, placing a small kiss on his sister's forehead. "Sleep well."

Small snores can now be heard coming from the girl with Dipper tucking her left hand under her cover with the rest of her. Planting himself in front of his sleeping sister's bed, Dipper picks up his '3' book and begins looking through it once more to try to get a better beat on the situation that took place earlier with Gideon.

"This book has got to give me some kind of answers!" Dipper exclaims quietly. "It contains everything else from gnomes to giant vampire bats! Why is it that it can't give me the answers I'm looking for now? Don't worry Mabel, I'll get to the bottom of this and I don't care how long it takes to do so."

Being relentless in finding the answers he's looking for, Dipper continues searching the journal while Mabel sleeps soundly behind him.

* * *

Outside the shack, Gideon has begun stirring. Opening his eyes, the boy now sits up and begins looking around, noticing that night has fallen. Getting to his feet, he dusts himself off.

"What am I doing out here?" Gideon asks himself. "How long have I been out here?"

A mosquito now bites Gideon's right cheek.

"Ouch!" The boy whines, now slapping his cheek. "Dang mosquitoes! The only things I hate about this town!"

Having gotten rid of one pest, a swarm of mosquitoes now surrounds Gideon and begins biting him.

"Ouch! Ouch! OUCH!" Gideon screams as he begins trying to smack away the swarm. "Get lost demon bugs!"

Continuing to swat at the swarm, the boy now runs off towards his house cursing the swarm that is attacking him.

"I hate mosquitoes!" Gideon screams, continuing to run home with the swarm following close behind him.

Starry Element

Sitting on his throne, Narsus has watched what took place with Gideon and is nodding his head slowly with disappointment. The first pawn to be used for which he thought would be successful in his plan was a complete failure.

"Using him to grab the key was a mistake now that I've witnessed it." Narsus speaks as he strokes his beard. "His over infatuation with the key was his biggest weakness, which lead to his failure in obtaining her."

Continuing to stare at the crystal ball, Narsus doesn't notice Cyrus phantom into the area.

"Narsus, the job is done." Cyrus announces, now getting Narsus's attention. "He was given the orb to capture the key's mind."

"That I observed, but there was a flaw in the design of obtaining the key." Narsus replies to Cyrus. "The pawn that we used was defeated by the key's relative."

"But the plan was flawless!" Cyrus says. "I did exactly as you asked of me!"

"The flaw is not your fault and for once I can say that." Narsus says with a sigh. "You nor I didn't anticipate on the key being heavily guarded."

"So what's going to happen now?" Cyrus questions, now turning his attention to the crystal ball. "Use the key's relative to grab her?"

"That would be too easy I'm afraid." Narsus replies, shaking his head no. "This time, we will use someone who is willing to get what they want at all costs."

Turning back to the crystal ball, Narsus now spots his next target pawn and grins.

"Someone like this." Narsus grins. "I know without a shadow of a doubt that this one will be successful in obtaining the key."

"Let's do it." Cyrus agrees.

Gravity Falls (The Mystery Shack)

Mabel is still sound asleep and resting peacefully with Dipper sitting in front of her bed continuing to scan through the journal to find the answers he is looking for.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Dipper silently snaps. "Out of everything that this book has documented about every supernatural creature in this town, it doesn't have one simple answer to fill me in on what that thing was that was controlling Gideon! Unbelievable!"

Laying the book face down while still open, Dipper leans his head back against the bed's frame and releases a sigh.

"Mabel was right when she said that something magical was going to happen this summer." Dipper says. "If only she knew just how right she was."

Closing his eyes, Dipper now hears a knock at the bedroom door. Opening his eyes, he turns to the door to see his great uncle.

"How is she?" Stanford asks now stepping into the room. "Is she doing ok?"

"She's fine gruncle Stan." Dipper calmly replies. "She's just resting right now."

"That's good." Stanford says with a nod. "I want you to look after her around the clock and don't let her leave your sight. Who knows what that kid maybe planning next."

"I've got it covered." Dipper replies.

"I'll be downstairs if you two need anything." Stan offers, now leaving the room.

With that, Dipper leans his head back against the bed frame once more and close his eyes.

"I've scanned that book from front to back and came up with nothing." Dipper continues contemplating. "How am I going to protect my sister from something that I can't even begin to get a pulse on?"

Continuing to think about the incident with Gideon, the explanation that Gideon was giving him now plays back in his mind with the word _Key_ standing out in the explanation. Quickly opening his eyes, Dipper immediately picks his book up and jumps to the section that talks about the star dimension and princess.

"Why didn't I see it before?" Dipper begins, now scanning the pages. "I've should have been more thorough!"

Now turning a page in that section, Dipper notices two pages that are stuck together behind the page that his is turning.

"What the?" Dipper asks, now peeling the two pages apart. Having the two pages separated, Dipper's eyes widen as he begins reading over the content.

"Ok this is new!" Dipper comments as he begins reading. "According to this, the cosmic guardians of the star dimension will use a powerful measure to reach the Key after picking up on her life traces. Using power orbs, the guardians will use anyone whom has come in contact with the Key, using their bodies as a host to carry out their mission. These power orbs are used to influence the Key to return to the dimension and fulfill her duty as the Princess of the Star Kingdom. After the princess returns to the kingdom, she will perform a ritual to open the fourth dimension of the earth and merge it with the star dimension, which will plunge the earth into a world of eternal darkness! The guardians will then feed on the souls of everyone on earth to regain their strength to rule the new world! The princess will then be sacrificed at the hands of the cosmic guardians!"

At the end of the passage, a picture of the orb Gideon was holding is displayed along with a picture of the princess being slain by one of the guardians. Dipper now goes into shock, which makes the boy drop the book onto the floor.

"It all makes sense now!" Dipper nearly screams, immediately shaking off his shock. "That is why Gideon was holding that thing and trying to get close to Mabel. And that also means that Mabel is….the Star Princess."

Turning to his sleeping sister, the younger pines swallows the lump in his throat.

"Oh…no." Is all he can say.

Northwest Manor

At the home of Pacifica Norwest, the blonde is up in her room with her friends, ranting on about how much she hates the Pines twins.

"Last summer was the worst with those two!" Pacifica screams, her two grovlers watching on with no words of their own to share. "Why did they have to come here? Here to my town? They could have went anywhere for the summer, but no, they had to come HERE!"

"Maybe their parents couldn't afford to send them anywhere else." Tara, her red haired friend, replies.

"Or maybe they were just bored." Mona, her dark haired friend, adds in.

"Ok I'm not being heard here!" Pacifica replies to the two. "I said they made my summer miserable all last year! Especially that Dipper when he exposed my family's secret! I will never forgive him for that! And his sister, don't get me started!"

"What secret?" Mona inquires.

"That is none of your business!" Pacifica snaps, causing the girl to cower. "You immediately forget I mentioned it!"

"So what are you going to do to get him back for that?" Tara questions to the blonde.

"That I'm still working on." Pacifica replies in a calm tone as she turns away from her friends.

While the blonde contemplates her next move, neither her nor her friends are aware of the smoky blue and black cloud that is hovering above them on the ceiling.

"I've got to think of something that will make sure they never return to Gravity Falls ever again!" Pacifica says, continuing to contemplate.

"That won't be too hard of task." Cyrus says to himself with a smirk.

Splitting himself into three, Cyrus now enters Pacifica and her two friends. The angered expression on Pacifica's face now changes to a devious smirk as her black eyes glaze over with a tint of light blue. The blonde now turns back to her friends.

"I've just come up with perfect plan!" Pacifica announces. "Listen up."

* * *

Oh no! Now Pacifica has become possessed and Dipper just made the biggest discovery of the summer, learning that his sister is the Star Princess and that his journal was right after all! With the guardians hot on her trail, will Dipper be able to protect Mabel? And just how far will Pacifica go with carrying out Cyrus's mission? Keep reading to find out the answers in chapter 5! Chapter 5: Cyrus's mission for Pacifica and Dipper tries to break the news to his sister!


	5. A Duty to Warn and Protect

Chapter 5: Duty to Warn and Protect

'Dipper has made a shocking discovery about Mabel and now Pacifica has become Narsus and Cyrus's pawn to apprehend Mabel. Will she be successful in doing so?'

"I've got to think of something that will make sure they never return to Gravity Falls ever again!" Pacifica says, continuing to contemplate.

"That won't be too hard of task." Cyrus says itself.

Splitting himself into three, Cyrus now enters Pacifica and her two friends. The angered expression on Pacifica's face now changes to a devious smirk as her black eyes glaze over with a tint of light blue. The blonde now turns back to her friends.

"I've just come up with perfect plan!" Pacifica announces. "Listen up."

Mystery Shack (Attic)

Having read the hidden pages within the section of his journal, Dipper is doing his best to remain calm, despite his mind having a hard time registering what he just read. Having gotten to his feet, the boy is pacing back and forth in front of his sleeping sister, all the while making sure nothing he does wakes her up.

"My sister is the Star Princess and she's in danger." Dipper says, continuing to pace. "I want to tell her, but I don't know how! I need to protect her, but I don't know who the guardians will use next to get close to Mabel! How is this happening? What do I do? She has a right to know about this, but I can't just tell her considering what she's already been through! She'll flip! But I've got think of something and fast!

Bringing his pacing to halt, Dipper walks over to Mabel and kneels in front of her bed, now taking her delicate left hand into his right. Staring into his sister's unconscious face, Dipper lightly sighs.

"Mabel, I made a discovery tonight that even you won't believe."Dipper softly speaks. "The star princess my journal was talking about was you after all. I wish I could tell you this while you are awake, but can't. I don't want to scare you worse than you've already been frightened. You have a right to know about this and one way or another I'm going to tell you the best way I can. I promise to protect you at all costs. You have my word."

Releasing Mabel's hand and tucking it back under the blanket, Dipper grabs a spare blanket from his travel bag and curls up in front of Mabel's bed. Closing his eyes tight, Dipper now drifts off into a sound sleep.

Mabel's Dream

Mabel is continuing to sleep peacefully with no disturbances from the dream world and the real world. Having been asleep for over three hours, Mabel's mind now slips into the dream world.

_Mabel now appears in the middle of the dark and empty Mystery Shack shop. Seeing that she is alone, Mabel begins looking around for anyone who maybe in the area. Not seeing anyone, fear begins consuming the chocolate haired girl._

"_Hello? Is anyone here?" Mabel's shaky voice calls out. "Dipper? Soos? Wendy? Gruncle Stan? Anyone?"_

_Not getting a response, fear continues taking Mabel over. Unsure of what to do, Mabel continues looking around the dark shop for any sign of life._

"_Where is everyone and why am I alone in here?" Mabel asks herself. "And why is it so dark in here?"_

_Mabel's questioning is brought to halt upon hearing footsteps approaching her from the right. A smile appearing on her face, Mabel turns to her right, anxiously anticipating on someone with whom she is familiar coming to give her the answers she is looking for._

"_Dipper, I hope that's you!" Mabel yells out with excitement. "I know you can tell me what's going on!"_

_The source of the footsteps now steps into a small slimmer of light that is shining down from the cracked roof above. Upon seeing the source, Mabel's smile is quickly replaced with an expression of horror as she begins backing away slowly._

"_Oh..no!" Mabel chokes, her voice getting caught in her throat with her pupils shrinking to tiny dots. "Not again! Please no! Stay away from me!" _

"_I can give you the answers you are looking for sugar dumpling!" A possessed Gideon speaks to the frightened girl in a demonic voice as he holds the black and purple orb out in front of him. "I'll give you anything you want!"_

_Hearing the word 'RUN' scream out in her mind, Mabel turns to her left and darts from Gideon only to be stopped abruptly by a blunt force and knocked to the ground. Looking ahead of her, Mabel spots her brother holding the same orb as Gideon and is also possessed, a black smoky mist surrounding his eyes._

"_Why so scared sis?" Dipper asks, a creepy grin spreading across his face. "Aren't you happy to see your twin brother?"_

"_Dipper not you too!" Mabel screams. "Stay away from me!"_

_Getting to her feet, Mabel darts from between Gideon and Dipper only to bump into something solid that knocks her back to the ground. _

"_What is going—"Mabel begins, but is cut off by seeing a possessed Wendy step into the light, also holding an orb. Her normally sweet face has been replaced with a devilish facial expression. _

"_There is nowhere for you to run Mabel!" Wendy hisses, a fork tongue shooting out of her mouth. "You must surrender and return to them!"_

"_You are the key Mabel!" Dipper adds in, him and Gideon now closing in on the girl, along with Wendy, who is blocking her only escape route._

"_You must fulfill your duty as the key!" Gideon continues, now grabbing onto Mabel's left wrist. "You must return to them at once!"_

"_Gideon let go of me!" Mabel screams as she begins trying to yank her wrist free from his grip. "What is wrong with all of you?! Dipper! Wendy! Snap out of it! You said you'd protect me from him! Guys, I know you're in there! Snap out of it!"_

"_We only listen to one master and he wants YOU!" Dipper declares as he grabs her right wrist. "Once you surrender, your suffering will come to an end!"_

_With Gideon and Dipper holding her wrists tight, Wendy now places her orb in front of Mabel, an evil smile appearing on her face. _

"_Struggling will do you no good!" Wendy hisses as a purple cloud now rises from the orb."Now SURRENDER!"_

_Stuck between her worst enemy, brother, and best friend, Mabel shuts her eyes tight as she releases an ear piercing scream._

End of Dream

Mabel's eyes now fly open as she sits up with a start, breathing heavily, and with her heart frantically beating in her chest. Trying to calm herself down, Mabel begins looking around the dark room, immediately recognizing it to be the bedroom she shares with her brother. Looking across from her, she notices that Dipper is not in his bed. Seeing that causes the girl to begin hyperventilating.

"Dipper!" Mabel calls out to him through heavy pants. "Dipper, where are you? You said you wouldn't leave me alone!"

Hearing a familiar voice call out to him, Dipper's eyes fly open as he sits up, turns around, and spots a frantic Mabel sitting up in her bed hugging her covers tightly. Immediately jumping off the floor, Dipper embraces his sister in a tight comforting hug. Holding the frightened girl close, Dipper can feel her shivering under him.

"Mabel, I never left you." Dipper whispers in a gentle tone. "I'm right here, it's ok."

"Dipper, I had the worst nightmare." Mabel says as she grips onto him. "It felt so real."

"What was the dream about?" Dipper asks, trying to calm the shaken girl down. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's ok. You don't have to, but I'm right here."

"You, Wendy, and Gideon were being possessed by that black and purple orb that Gideon was holding earlier when he came over." Mabel begins, her voice finding its way back to her. "You and Gideon were telling me to surrender to him, I am the key, and that I must fulfill my duty. I wish I knew what was going on and why this is happening to me!"

Seeing how affected his sister is by what's going on, Dipper's mind is telling him to tell her what he discovered, but his heart is telling him not to say a word as doing so would further scare the frightened girl. With two different sources speaking to him at once, Dipper shuts them both out and continues comforting his sister.

"It was just a dream Mabel." Dipper continues consoling the girl, now stroking her hair to calm her. "From how you describe it, it was very frightening, but it was just a dream and Gideon won't get within twenty feet of you again if I have anything to do with it. You have my word."

"Thank you Dipper." Mabel manages a weak smile. "Thank you so much! So now what? I'm still frightened by my dream to go back to sleep."

"I'm going to help you take your mind off that dream and get you back to sleep." Dipper replies with a smile as he catches gazes with her. "Even if it takes all night. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good." Mabel nods. "You're the best brother in the world Dipper."

"And you're the best sister in the world." Dipper agrees. "Any brother would be happy to have you as his sister and any guy would be lucky to have you on his arm."

"Including Eric?" Mabel asks, giggling a tiny bit.

"Even Eric." Dipper nods with a light laugh. "Even if he only knows one word."

"That's what I find so cute about him." Mabel says, her usual cheerful tone returning. "He had me at Hi."

Playfully rolling his eyes, Dipper hugs his sister close, knowing that in no time she will feel better from her dream and drift off back to sleep.

Next Morning

The twins are sleeping soundly, having spent the entire night talking and Dipper doing his very best to keep Mabel happy so she would be able to go back to sleep with ease. Mabel is curled up in her bed laying on her right side while Dipper is lying stretched out in front of her bed frame fast asleep on the floor. Wendy now enters the room and notices how the twins are positioned as they sleep. Seeing that, she can't help but smile.

"They are so adorable." Wendy whispers. "If only I had my camera."

"I don't like being called adorable!" Dipper fusses as he sits up, now catching gazes with the teen. "You know how much I hate that."

"Whoa sorry about that Dipper." Wendy apologizes. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't." Dipper replies, now placing himself in seating position against Mabel's bed. "I was waking up anyway."

"I have to admit, the way you two were positioned while asleep was pretty cute." Wendy giggles. "Especially how you were stretched out on the floor in front of your sister's bed protecting her from the boogey man."

"The boogey man?" Dipper asks as he cocks an eyebrow at the teen. "Really? You do know that we are twelve right? We haven't believed in the boogey man since we were three."

"Hey anything is possible." Wendy replies with a shrug. "But are you guys hungry? I made breakfast and it's waiting for you guys downstairs. I hope that Mabel is doing better today."

"She had a nightmare last night, but she's doing ok." Dipper replies with a yawn. "It took all night to get her back to sleep, but she's doing much better."

"That's good." Wendy says with a nod. "You know Dipper, I really admire how much you go out of your way to look after your sister. That's the coolest thing ever."

"Well she is my twin, the other half of me." Dipper smiles as he now turns to look at Mabel, who is lightly stirring. "And I know she would do the same thing for me in a heartbeat."

"I know she would too." Wendy replies with a nod. "When you two are ready, breakfast is on the table."

Wendy now turns on her heels and leaves the room.

Climbing off the floor, Dipper sits at the end of Mabel's bed and looks over at the still sleeping girl.

"_I would give my life for Mabel_." Dipper says to himself with a smile. "_I'd do anything to protect her."_

Feeling someone at the foot of her bed, Mabel's eyes now flutter open as she sits up, immediately coming face to face with her brother.

"Good morning Mabel." Dipper greets.

"Good morning Dipper." Mabel greets back with a small smile. "What time is it?"

"It's after eight thirty." Dipper answers. "Are you hungry because Wendy made us breakfast."

"I certainly am!" Mabel answers with a wide brace filled smile. "What did she make? Hopefully she made blue berry pancakes! Those are my favorite!"

"She didn't tell me, but I know it will be something that you'd like." Dipper replies, returning the smile. "Hey, do you think you'll be able to make it through the day after what happened yesterday?"

"I'm pretty sure I will considering I'll have you and Wendy looking after me." Mabel replies with a nod.

"_Now would be a good time to tell her what you discovered last night."_ Dipper's mind begins speaking to him. "_She has a right to know what danger she's in. A good brother would do that for his sister."_

Mentally nodding, Dipper begins trying to form the right words in his mind to tell Mabel about the discovery that he made last night while she was asleep.

"Um Mabel, I have something to tell you." Dipper begins as his expression turns serious.

"Yes Dipper." Mabel says, listening contently for her brother's next words.

"Do you remember the section in the book about the star dimension and the star princess?" Dipper continues.

"Yes, what about it?" Mabel continues listening.

"While you were asleep, I.." Dipper begins. "I found…a new page or two in that section of the journal."

"While I was asleep, what new pages did you find?" Mabel asks, trying to make sense of her brother's words.

"After finding those pages, I…" Dipper continues trying to form the words.

Unable to form the words to tell Mabel about his discovery, the boy's expression softens.

"The two pages I found in that section of my journal talked about the Star Princess's wedding." Dipper says." I'm sorry that I didn't get the chance to tell you that part of the story before you fell asleep. It would have kept your nightmare from occurring."

"That's ok Dipper." Mabel replies, hugging her brother. "I didn't need you to tell me that story again. After having my nightmare, I had you there to help me get back to sleep. Do you know that you sound like a sleeping kitten when you snore?"

"I do?" Dipper asks in confusion.

"Yep and it's so cute!" Mabel exclaims. "Well, I'm going to go get ready for the day and be downstairs in a moment."

"Alright." Is all the boy could say as his sister throws the covers back, climbs out of bed, and makes her way out of the room towards the bathroom.

With his sister out of sight, Dipper begins mentally kicking himself for not telling Mabel the truth when he had the chance.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell you Mabel, but trust me, I'll find a way before it's too late." Dipper declares as he stands and begins making his way out of the room himself.

After Breakfast

Having had their breakfast, Mabel's favorite, the twins can be found sitting outside on the porch.

"You know I really wish your book could give us some kind of explanation as to what happened yesterday!" Mabel fusses. "What happened didn't make any sense! We got as far as Gideon being possessed, but that was it! There has got to be some sort of reason behind it all! And to dream about what happened only adds to the confusion more!"

"_There is a REALLY good reason!"_ Dipper's mind speaks up once more. _"You need to tell her and fast before yesterday occurs again!"_

With his mind pushing him to reveal the discovery to Mabel, Dipper looks away from her and into his vest where his journal sits. Sighing, Dipper turns back to her.

"Mabel, there is a reason behind why Gideon was possessed yesterday." Dipper begins.

"What was it?" Mabel asks in an anxious voice.

"You see, it's like this." Dipper releases a sigh as he begins. "The two guard-"

Just as he is about to reveal the truth to her, both kids now hear bike bells coming from the direction of the forest. Looking up, they now see Grenda and Candy coming in their direction on their bikes. Mabel releases a loud squeal at seeing her two best friends.

"Grenda! Candy!" Mabel shouts, now hopping off the porch and running up to them. Raising an eyebrow, Dipper is wondering how the two girls knew to come over today.

"Mabel!" Both girls squeal, equally happy to see the Pines twin as the trio group hugs each other.

"Hey, how did you guys know that Mabel was back in Gravity Falls?" Dipper inquires to the two.

"I called last night and your uncle said that Mabel was here, but asleep." Candy answers as the three now release each other. "So Grenda and I thought we'd stop by and see her today."

"Hey Mabel, we're heading into town to the pizza parlor." Grenda informs her. "Do you want to come?"

"You had me at pizza." Mabel smiles with a nod, now turning to her twin. "Dipper, I'm heading into town with the girls. Tell Wendy and gruncle Stan where I went."

"Mabes, that may not be such a good idea." Dipper informs her. "You may want to stay here today so I can look after you."

"Why Dipper?" Mabel asks.

"While I was able to protect you from Gideon yesterday, I don't want you gone too long and far just in case he maybe planning something else." Dipper explains. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Dipper, nothing will happen as long as I have my friends with me." Mabel tries assuring her protective twin.

"I'll put him in a headlock if he tries to come near Mabel!" Grenda reassures Dipper.

"Don't worry Dipper, Mabel will be fine with us." Candy adds in.

"See Dipper, I'll be just fine." Mabel smiles to him. "I'll see you and everyone else later."

Grabbing her bike, Mabel climbs on and rides away with her friends towards the inner part of the town.

"What did I just do?" Dipper says to himself. "I had the perfect moment to inform her of what is going on and I just let her go. I want to tell her the truth without alarming her, but at this point, I don't think that's possible. I better follow her and make sure nothing happens to her. Who knows what will happen if I'm not there to stop it."

Hopping on his bike, Dipper now makes tracks towards the inner part of town to keep an eye on his sister.

Pizza Parlor

Mabel, Grenda and Candy are sitting in a booth in the parlor enjoying their pepperoni, sausage, mushroom, pineapple, and cheese pizza. Despite the scare she had last night, Mabel is quite enjoying herself with her friends.

"So I thought I would have the courage to talk to him, but each time I tried, I kept running from him." Mabel says, sharing her story about the guy in her math class. "He's really cute and his hair, oh my, I could live in his hair forever!"

"Do you think you two will get together next year?" Candy asks, now taking a bite of her pizza.

"I hope so." Mabel replies in a dreamy tone. "He is the perfect guy! His hair, his breath, his smile, but most of all, the cute way he says Hi. He had me at Hi."

"If you date him, you'll be the first girl in our group to have a boyfriend." Grenda speaks. "That'll be totally awesome!"

"So Mabel, how was your first night back in town?" Candy curiously inquires. "I bet it was fun being back in town and seeing everyone."

The smile that Mabel was holding from talking about Eric falls upon hearing Candy's question. Not wanting to talk about the incident with Gideon and honestly unsure of how to give her a complete answer, she turns to her friend with a nervous smile.

"It was fine." Mabel replies. "Me and Dipper unpacked, did some sightseeing, and then went to spend time with everyone. You know the boring stuff."

Outside of the Parlor

Dipper has just arrived in town and is panting heavily from peddling so hard to keep track of his sister. Stopping on the first street corner, he can see the pizza parlor directly across the street from him. Glancing over at the bike rack next to the building, he spots Mabel's and her friends' bikes. Now looking at the picture window of the parlor, he spots the back of Mabel's head, Candy, and part of Grenda sitting at their booth table.

"Ok, she's perfectly safe." Dipper breathes a sigh of relief.

Thinking that all is well and that he can go back home to wait for Mabel, Dipper now spots Pacifica and her friends a short distance from the parlor. She and her friends are making their up the street and towards the building fast.

Knowing how Pacifica normally carries herself when she walks, the observant boy notices that Pacifica doesn't have that arrogant step in her walk this time as her movements are more rigid like a puppet being controlled. He notices the same about her friends.

"Ok, not normal! Not normal!" Dipper begins panicking.

Making his way across the street to the building, Dipper parks his bike at the bike rack just as Pacifica and her friends are entering the building.

Having entered into the building, Pacifica and her friends now stop at Mabel's table, giving her and her friends arrogant smiles. The smiles each girl has now falls upon seeing the blonde and her two lackeys.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Pacifica begins in an arrogant tone. "Little Mabel Pines has come back to Gravity Falls for yet another summer."

"What do you want this _time_ Pacifica?!" Mabel snaps as she jumps out of her seat. "Didn't I see _enough _of you last summer?"

"You know I had to stop by and say hello." Pacifica continues, the light blue tint in her eyes, now changing to a smoky black. "Considering this is my town after all, it would be rude not to."

"I don't care whose town it is!" Mabel continues. "I'm trying to enjoy a day out with my friends! Now you can take your friends and beat it! Leave us alone!"

Dipper now rushes into the building and immediately spots Pacifica exchanging words with his sister. Taking a glance at Pacifica's purse, he notices a black mist surrounding it, which raises his panic levels to unimaginable heights.

"MABEL RUN!" Were the words that escaped the boy's mouth.

* * *

Oh not good! No matter where Mabel goes, she's not safe! And Dipper should have told her the truth when he had the chance, but didn't! Now Pacifica and her friends have Mabel cornered! Will she be able to escape them with Dipper's help? Keep reading to find out in chapter 6! Next chapter: Mabel learns the truth a bit too late!

**Review Please!**


	6. Captured!

Chapter 6: Captured!

"Pacifica is being controlled by Cyrus to grab Mabel and take her Narsus! Will she be successful in doing so?'

"Well, well what do we have here?" Pacifica begins in an arrogant tone. "Little Mabel Pines has come back to Gravity Falls for yet another summer."

"What do you want this time Pacifica?!" Mabel snaps as she jumps out of her seat. "Didn't I see enough of you last summer?"

"You know I had to stop by and say hello." Pacifica continues, the light blue tint in her eyes, now changing to a smoky black. "Considering this is my town after all, It would be rude not to."

"I don't care whose town it is!" Mabel continues. "I'm trying to enjoy a day out with my friends! Now you and your friends beat it! Leave us alone!"

Dipper now rushes into the building and immediately spots Pacifica exchanging words with his sister. Taking a glance at Pacifica's purse, he notices a black mist surrounding it, which raises his panic levels to unimaginable heights.

"MABEL RUN!" Were the words that escaped the boy's mouth.

Hearing her brother calling out to her, Mabel now turns in the direction of her brother's voice.

"Dipper, what are you doing here?" Mabel questions in confusion.

"Mabel you have to run now!" Dipper informs her, his panic at maximum. "Pacifica is possessed by the orb that possessed Gideon yesterday! I have to get you out of here now!"

"Oh Mabel, I was hoping that we'd spend some time together this summer." Pacifica continues, her tone now turning dark with the black mist in her eyes giving the blonde a wild look. "We really didn't get a chance to get to know each other last year, so why not start with a clean slate this year?"

"A clean slate!" Her friends add in, their tones also mocking Pacifica's.

"Here, I want to give you something to start off our new found friendship." Pacifica says, now reaching into her purse. The blonde pulls out a black and purple orb, the same one Gideon had the other day and holds it out in front of her. Upon seeing the orb, Mabel feels her heart sink as fear begins taking the girl over.

"This is the KEY to our friendship." Pacifica whispers. "I want you to have it."

""No, No, NO!" Mabel chokes out, as she sinks in her booth. "Not again, please not again!"

"What is that thing?" Candy, also afraid of what Pacifica is holding, asks.

"Back off Pacifica!" Grenda demands as she jumps out the booth and stands before the blonde and her friends. "You take one step near Mabel and I'm going to make you feel pain!"

Snapping her head in an unhumanly way towards Grenda, Pacifica deviously grins at the chubby girl.

"I don't think you want to talk about putting someone in pain right now!" Pacifica hisses. "As your words will always find a way back to you!"

Tara and Mona now snap their heads in an unhumanly way towards Grenda and raises their right hands in her direction. An invisible force now knocks the chubby girl across the room from them and into a table with the table crashing on top of her.

"Grenda!" Mabel and Candy cries. Pacifica and her friends now turn their attention back to Mabel.

"So Mabel, what do you say?" Pacifica continues. "Friends?"

A purple cloud now rises from the orb and begins inching towards Mabel. Not wanting yesterday to repeat itself and quickly getting her fear under control, Mabel now grabs Candy's hand as the two jumps over the table, evading the blonde and her friends. The two now reach Dipper with Candy going to help Grenda out.

"Mabel, thank goodness." Dipper praises as he hugs his sister tight.

"Dipper what is going on?" Mabel inquires, her fear trying to surface once more. "Now Pacifica has one of those things!"

"Mabel there is something I need to tell you." Dipper begins, now catching gazes with his sister. "I've been trying to tell you this all day, but couldn't form the words to do so."

"What is it Dipper?" Mabel asks, anxiously looking for the answer. "Tell me!"

"Mabel, last night while you were asleep, I discovered that the star princess the journal was talking about is you after all!" Dipper reveals. "The cosmic guardians of the Star Dimension are after you and that's why Gideon and Pacifica have those things! They are using them as a host to get to you! I should have told you sooner, I'm sorry."

"Yes, she is the princess!" Pacifica nearly shouts. "And she is the key that I must obtain!"

"No way Pacifica!" Dipper says, pushing Mabel behind him. "I'm not letting you anywhere near my sister! We're getting out of here right now!"

Smirking, the black mist in Pacifica's eyes causes the girl's eyes to widen, which locks the doors to the parlor and causes the machinery around them to begin going haywire.

Dipper tightens his grip on Mabel. Candy, who has helped Grenda, both girls keep their heads down incase their surroundings gets too hostile.

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere!" Pacifica nearly screams. "I will have the key and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

An invisible force now loosens Dipper's grip on Mabel and knocks him clear across the room into a table right in front of Grenda.

"Dipper!" Mabel screams.

Just as Mabel is going to help Dipper up, she is grabbed by Tara and Mona by both arms.

"What are you two doing?" Mabel growls as she begins struggling to get away from the two. "Let go of me! My brother needs me!"

"MABEL!" Dipper screams, witnessing the apprehension of his sister by Pacifica's lackeys.

"Good, now that you are completely unguarded, it's time to get what I came for." Pacifica calmly speaks, now walking up to the brunette with the orb in her hands. "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon."

Mabel continues struggling to get away from Tara, Mona and Pacifica.

"Leave her alone Pacifica!" Dipper yells, now getting to his feet and rushing over to the group. Now reaching them, Dipper reaches out for Mabel, but is shocked by a suddenly appearing blue force field and is knocked back to the ground.

"Smooth move doofus!" Pacifica laughs. "I told you, nothing you do will keep me from obtaining the key! Narsus commands her presence and needs her! Now be a good girl Mabel and pay very close attention. You'll find that our friendship and your future lie within this offering."

"Mabel, don't look at it!" Dipper instructs, struggling to get to his feet. "That thing will take control of your mind! Keep your vision turned away from it!"

"Mabel you can do it!" Candy encourages her friend. "Fight them! You are stronger than they are!"

With the orb out in front of Mabel, she turns away from the floating mass, having heard Dipper's warning and Candy's encouragement. Dipper struggles to get on his feet, but fails and notices that his sister is not looking at the orb.

"Look at it Mabel!" Pacifica demands. "Trust me nothing will happen. Don't listen to him! Listen to your new best friend!"

"No, I can't!" Mabel says, continuing to fight to get away from Pacifica and keep her vision away from the orb by closing her eyes tight. "You'll never be a friend of mine! No friend of mine would ever hurt my brother!"

"Look at it Mabel." Tara tries to persuade her.

"Yes, look at it!" Mona adds in. "Nothing will happen to you, we swear!"

"Mabel, don't listen to them!" Dipper shouts.

An idea suddenly comes to the blonde, an idea that would ensure Mabel co-operates with them.

"Let her go guys." Pacifica instructs, winking to her friends. "Mabel needs to help her brother and make sure he's ok."

With that, Mabel opens her eyes and her vision is immediately caught by the orb.

"MABEL!" Grenda, Candy, and Dipper shout in unison, seeing that Mabel is paying attention to the orb.

The purple mist within the orb now floats away from the mass and begins entering Mabel's eyes. With her vision still on the mass, the mist tapers off from the mass and completely enters Mabel's eyes, directly into her mind. Feeling herself becoming weak, Mabel now collapses in Mona and Tara's arms.

"She fell right into our trap!" Pacifica says as she begins to manically laugh, her friends joining in. "She's ours! We finally have the Child of Destiny and now she will fulfill her duty as the princess of the star kingdom!"

On top of Pacifica's maniacal laughter, a much louder demonic laugh can now be heard echoing throughout the parlor. The laughter continues as Pacifica and her friends now collapse to the ground with Cyrus leaving their bodies. The machinery in the parlor now comes to a stalemate with Pacifica and her friends unconscious.

Narsus now phases into the area and Cyrus catches Mabel before she hits the ground.

"Oh no Mabel…" Dipper whispers, watching the scene unfold in front of him.

"We finally have the key or should I say the princess of the kingdom." Cyrus speaks in a sinister tone.

"Yes we do indeed." Narsus speaks, looking into the girl's unconscious face. "Don't worry princess, you'll be back home where you belong very soon."

"Give my sister back right now!" Dipper demands, now getting to his feet while holding his left side. "She is not to be used in any sick twisted plan two may have! Hand her over!"

Both clouds now turn to Dipper.

"You must be the relative whom has protected the key for centuries." Narsus calmly speaks. "Good boy and thank you for keeping her safe for us. Sadly now we must say good bye!"

"See you in the stars!" Cyrus taunts as he tightens his grip on Mabel.

Both clouds now phase out of the area with Mabel.

"Mabel!" Candy and Grenda scream.

"Where are they taking her?" Candy asks as both girls make their way over to Dipper.

Dipper now slants his eyes in anger and determination, determined more than ever to do everything in his power to get his sister back. First Gideon scares her and now Pacifica gets her captured. This is where it ends!

"I know exactly where they are taking her and I'm going there to get her back!" Dipper hisses, clenching his hands into fists. "No one makes off with my sister!"

"What should we do about Pacifica and her friends?" Grenda questions, now spotting the blonde and her two friends lying in a pile in front of them. Tara and Pacifica have their thumbs in their mouths as they sleep soundly.

"Leave them!" Dipper sternly replies to the two girls. "It's because of them that those vapors have Mabel! I'll deal with them later!"

"What do you want us to do?" Candy asks. "Do you want us to help you look for Mabel?"

"No, I want you and Grenda to head home." Dipper instructs them. "I have to do this alone."

"Are you sure?" Grenda asks.

"Positive." Dipper replies, trying his best to keep from snapping at the two girls. "You two head home now!"

Both girls now make their way out of the pizza parlor, leaving Dipper there with Pacifica and her friends. Dipper turns his vision to the unconscious blonde.

"If anything happens to Mabel, you better believe I'll make you regret it!" Dipper hisses to the girl, even though she can't hear him.

Turning on his heels, Dipper now leaves the parlor himself.

Mystery Shack

Wendy and Stan are having a conversation about what took place yesterday with Gideon and how he was thrown against the trash cans by Gideon.

"I don't know how that little freak did it, but he threw me into the trash cans out back." Stan continues. "However, I'm still not convinced that that kid is psychic! Psychic, HA! What a bunch of baloney!"

Wendy is about to open her mouth to reply to Stan for when Dipper enters the shop wearing an expression of anger.

"Dipper, where were you and Mabel?" Wendy asks with concern." I stepped outside to check on you two, but I found you two were gone. You had me worried sick!"

"That's what I need to talk to you about." Dipper flatly replies to Wendy.

"That freak didn't come back did he?" Stan asks, feeling himself becoming angry. "I swear if he did-

"It _wasn't_ Gideon gruncle Stan." Dipper replies, clenching his teeth to keep from lashing out at Stanford. "I _just_ need to talk to Wendy _alone_."

"Fine." Stan grunts. "If you need me, I'll be in the den."

With that, Stan leaves the shop and heads for the den.

"Dipper what's up?" Wendy says, noticing the boy's dangerous expression. "You look as if someone threatened you."

"Quite the opposite." Dipper begins. "Ok, do you know the area of the journal that I showed you that talked about the Star Princess and the dimension?"

Wendy nods in agreement.

"As it turns out, the princess in the journal was talking about Mabel after all." Dipper reveals. "The reason why you couldn't find us when you came to check on us earlier is due to Mabel going off with her friends to the pizza parlor in town and I went to follow her just to make sure nothing happened to her. I didn't have the nerve to tell Mabel the truth about what the journal said about her when I had the chance and it's because of that and Pacifica that she's now in the hands of the cosmic guardians."

"Cosmic guardians and Pacifica?" Wendy says in confusion. "What do those two have to do with each other?"

"Let me explain." Dipper begins. "Last night while Mabel was asleep, I found two pages in the journal that were stuck together. After pulling them apart, I found out how the princess keeps the realm open between both worlds."

Pulling out his journal, Dipper quickly jumps to the pages he discovered and hands the book to Wendy to show her his discovery. Scanning her eyes over the content, Wendy's eyes grow two times their normal size at reading the pages.

"Oh..my.." Wendy begins, now spotting the orb and the picture of the princess being slain by one of the guardians at the end of the passage.

"And one of the guardians used Pacifica as a host to snatch Mabel today at the pizza parlor." Dipper finishes.

"Man this is rough!" Wendy replies, now closing the journal. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get her back at all costs!" Dipper firmly replies. "That's what I'm going to do!"

"But how are you going to get to this place?" Wendy asks, now handing the book back to the boy. "The star dimension sounds really far away from here, like in light years."

"If this journal gives me this type of information about this place, then it has to tell me how to get there." Dipper replies. "I have a plan on what to do, but I don't want you to let on what happened to Mabel to gruncle Stan. The less he knows the better."

"Don't worry Dipper, he won't find out a thing." Wendy agrees. "But you be careful and don't do anything reckless. I know you and especially when it comes to Mabel, you tend not to think about your actions first."

"She's my sister, the other half of me and worth risking my life for." Dipper confirms. "If Stan asks about me and Mabel, tell him what you know he will buy."

"Dipper, be careful." Wendy says, her eyes pleading to him.

"I'll do my best." Dipper nods.

Wendy now engulfs the boy in a hug. Surprised by Wendy's sudden actions, Dipper relaxes in the teen's arms and returns the hug. Releasing him, Wendy jokingly tugs on his hat.

"I worry about you, you know that right?" Wendy says, a small smile surfacing.

"I know." Dipper replies. "I'll do my best to get us both back here safely."

"You better." Wendy weakly jokes.

With that, Dipper makes his way out of the shop, leaving the teen worried sick about her young friends.

Starry Space

Seeing nothing but darkness for miles, groaning can be heard as eyes now flutter open. With the vision now coming into clear focus, darkness and stars can be seen, making the eyes seeing this grow wider. With that, Mabel sits up and begins looking around in her unfamiliar surroundings also noticing that she is enclosed in a blue bubble.

"Where am I?" Mabel questions as she continues looking around. "And why am I in a bubble?"

Curious, Mabel reaches her right index finger out towards the wall of the bubble with her finger being shocked, making the girl withdrawal.

"Ouch!" Mabel hisses as she rubs her finger. "Hello? Anyone? Mabel doesn't like being in strange places by herself!"

"I see you finally woke up princess." A husky voice says to Mabel.

Looking ahead of her, Mabel spots a pure black cloud wearing a wizard robe, has it's white hair tied back into a ponytail, a white mustache, beady eyes, bushy white eyebrows and holding a staff along with a black and blue cloud with no facial features standing over her.

"We'd thought you'd sleep forever." The blue and black cloud speaks to her. "But welcome."

Seeing the beings standing before her, Mabel now swallows the newly formed lump in her throat.

"Who are you?" Mabel asks, doing her best to stay brave and not show any fear.

"We are the guardians of the Star Dimension and you are the princess who rules the star kingdom." The black cloud replies. "I am Narsus and this is Cyrus, your loyal guardians."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Mabel replies. "I don't know either of you!"

"It'll all be explained in due time, but for now, let me be the first to welcome you back home, Princess Mabellita." Narsus replies.

* * *

Whoa, what news! Mabel is the princess of the Star Kingdom with her title being Princess Mabellita? How real is this? Can this be real? And just how will Dipper rescue Mabel from the star dimension? Will his actions be reckless just as Wendy worries they will be? Keep reading to find out the answers in chapter 7! Chapter 7: A rescue mission is launched to save Mabel and Mabel learns the story behind the Star Dimension and the princess!

**Review Please!**


	7. Child of Destiny

Chapter 7: Child of Destiny

* * *

**A/N: **To all readers and reviewers alike, I will be making a double chapter post next week! One the day after Christmas and the other that Saturday. This story is about to take one interesting turn that I don't want any of you to miss! If this chapter has you asking questions, trust me, the subsequent chapters will answer them! Happy Holidays everyone and Merry Christmas to you all!

* * *

'**Mabel has been captured by the star guardians and Dipper is more than determined to rescue her! What's going to happen now?' **

"I see you finally woke up princess." A husky voice says to Mabel.

Looking ahead of her, Mabel spots a pure black cloud wearing a wizard robe, has it's white hair tied back into a ponytail, a white mustache, beady eyes, bushy white eyebrows, and holding a staff along with a black and blue cloud with no facial features standing over her.

"We'd thought you'd sleep forever." The blue and black cloud speaks to her. "But welcome."

Seeing the beings standing before her, Mabel now swallows the newly formed lump in her throat.

"Who are you?" Mabel asks, doing her best to stay brave and not show any fear.

"We are the guardians of the Star Dimension and you are the princess who rules this kingdom." The black cloud replies. "I am Narsus and this is Cyrus, your loyal guardians."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Mabel replies. "I don't know either of you!"

"It'll all be explained in due time, but for now, let me be the first to welcome you home, Princess Mabellita."

"Princess Mabellita?" Mabel inquires, cocking an eyebrow. "That's what the princess's name is?"

"Quite." Narsus replies with a nod. "But you should know that princess. After all, that is your name."

"Ok what is really going on here?" Mabel asks, now getting to her feet. "And why am I in this bubble?"

"Oh, the bubble was to ensure that you arrived here safely." Narsus says. "To ensure no harm came to her royal highness. But if it is a bother, consider it gone."

Snapping his fingers, the bubble around Mabel disappears.

"Where am I?" Mabel inquires to the guardians. "I don't like being in strange places."

"Princess please calm down." Narsus replies with a small smile. "Everything will be explained to you in due time. I know that you are anxious after coming back home after ten centuries, but you must give everything a chance to come together."

"Ten thousand years?" Mabel replies, shocked by what Narsus just said. "I'm only twelve! I haven't had my thirteenth birthday yet!"

"Once again, everything will be explained to you after you've gotten comfortable and repositioned here in the kingdom." Narsus continues. "Starting with your clothes. Those earthly rags will never do! You must get kingdom ready and once you are, I will jog your memory once more of your life here in the Star Kingdom."

"Rags?" Mabel says, offended by Narsus's comment. "I'll have you know that I made this sweater with my own two hands! It is by no means a rag!"

"Of course, my apologies your highness." Narsus says, now bowing to Mabel. "Cyrus, please take the princess to her dressing room to get her dressed in the appropriate attire. Once she is ready, bring her back here."

"Right away Narsus." Cyrus replies. "Come along princess."

"Does my dressing room have make up?" Mabel asks, her voice lightening to cheery. "I love doing make-overs!"

"I'm pretty sure it does and you can do as many make-overs as you like." Cyrus replies with a laugh.

With that, Cyrus now escorts Mabel out of the area, leaving Narsus standing in the throne room watching as the two walk out of sight. With those two gone, Narsus lightly chuckles to himself.

"Everything is going according to my plans." Narsus says to himself, continuing to chuckle evilly. "Once she performs the ritual, the earth and this world will be merged and the new world will be born, thus giving us permanent control and life. After which, she will be scarified according to the legend, thus leaving the link between both worlds open permanently!"

Gravity Falls (The Mystery Shack)

Wendy is still working her shift in the shack's shop, unable to shake what Dipper told her about Mabel. Trying to remain her calm and collected self, Wendy has begun picking up around the shop to keep her mind busy all while hoping that Dipper doesn't act recklessly in his attempt to save Mabel.

"He's a good kid." Wendy says to herself as she dumps the dust pan remains in the trash, having swept up the floor. "He's responsible and plans out things very well. He will think through what he plans to do to save Mabel. Dipper is a good kid."

Continuing to think about Dipper, Wendy doesn't notice Stanford enter the shop. Putting the broom back in the corner, Wendy begins straightening up the shelves. Witnessing this, Stanford's eyes go wide at the sight. Out of the time that Wendy has worked for him, he hasn't seen her work like that before.

"Something must be on your mind." Stan speaks up, now getting the teen's attention. "Because I haven't seen you work like this before, even when you started working here."

"On my mind? Oh nothing's on my mind." Wendy replies, now stepping back behind the counter. "Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?" Stan asks. "Dipper use to be able to pull that, but now he knows he can't hide anything from me."

"I'm absolutely sure." Wendy replies, a nervous smile appearing on her face.

"Speaking of Dipper, where are he and Mabel?" Stan questions. "I last saw them outside maybe two hours ago."

"They went into town together to buy a few things." Wendy lies. "They'll be back in a bit."

"Those kids." Stan replies, lightly laughing. "You know, I never could admit this, not even to myself, but those are some good kids. And Dipper is a good brother for always looking after his sister the way he does. I commend him for it. I use to be that way when it came to me and my brother, but something happened that severed our bond. I don't remember what exactly, but we hardly speak now."

"Yep, Dipper always does a good job of looking after Mabel." Wendy replies, her vision now turning to the counter. "It's also good that he's protective of her too."

"Well, when they come back, tell them they have the rest of the week off." Stanford says. "It looks as if my projection for the start of the summer was wrong. Besides they just got here and deserve to enjoy some of their summer."

"I will deliver the message." Wendy nods. "They'll be glad to hear it."

"I'll be in the den." Stan informs her. "With no tours booked for this week, I've got time to catch up on my programs."

With that, Stan turns and leaves the shop. With him gone, Wendy's mind now reels back to Dipper and Mabel.

"_Hopefully Dipper and Mabel make it back here safely."_ Wendy mentally hopes.

Stan's Office

After leaving the shop, Dipper made his way into his great uncle's office and is pacing back and forth.

"I have to save Mabel from the star guardians." Dipper begins. "I'm going to need reinforcements if I want to do this correctly and without getting myself and Mabel seriously injured. I can't ask Wendy to come with me as Stan will notice she's missing from the shop and get suspicious. Soos is needed around here so I can't ask him and Stan? No way!"

Continuing to pace, an idea now comes to the pines as he halts his pacing and turns towards the off kilter copier.

"Looks as if I just got my question answered." Dipper says, a grin coming to his face.

Pizza Parlor

Having been unconscious for an hour, Pacifica, Tara, and Mona now open their eyes and sit up. Feeling a sharp pain shoot through her head, Pacifica now grips her head.

"What happened to me?" Pacifica asks. "The last thing I remember is being in my room with you two."

"I don't know, but why are we in the pizza parlor?" Tara questions as she gets to her feet along with Pacifica and Mona.

"I don't know, but I don't remember us making a plan to come here." Mona replies. "At least not today."

"Dipper and Mabel Pines!" Pacifica hisses, now turning to her friends.

"What about those two?" Mona asks, confused at Pacifica's statement.

"They must have had something to do with this!" Pacifica fusses. "Every time something weird happens it's always connected to those two!"

"But they aren't here for the summer are they?" Mona asks as she dusts herself off. "It's June 14th and we haven't seen them once since the summer started."

"Then it's time I paid a visit to their uncle's dump and find out!" Pacifica hisses. "Something tells me that I'm going to find the answers I'm looking for once I get there!"

"But what about us?" Mona and Tara ask.

"You two head home." Pacifica instructs. "Once I get home I'll tell you what I found. But for now, go."

"Hey! You three!" A voice yells out to Pacifica, Mona, and Tara.

Hearing that, all three girls now turn to who spoke to them, which is the store attendant behind the customer service counter.

"You three destroyed my store and I expect you to pay for the damages!" The attendant yells.

"Put it on my tab!" Pacifica replies as she, Mona, and Tara now leave the parlor.

Mystery Shack (Stan's office)

Now jumping off the copier, Dipper places the third sheet of paper on the floor, another clone appearing from it.

"Ok, so what is going on Dipper?" Tyrone asks as the third clone steps next to Tyrone, now facing Dipper.

"Mabel has been captured!" Dipper begins panicking. "According to my journal, a star princess and dimension is mentioned and as it turns out, Mabel is the star princess of the star dimension. She keeps the realm open between that dimension and the fourth dimension of earth. The two star guardians of that dimension have been on the search for Mabel for centuries now and used Gideon and Pacifica to get to her! However Pacifica successfully got her taken by the guardians as I was able to keep Gideon away from Mabel. Anyway, once Mabel has done her job of opening both dimensions, the earth will be plunged into eternal darkness and she will be scarified by those guardians!"

"We have to do something and fast!" Clone three speaks up.

"I know, but I haven't come up with anything as of yet." Dipper replies. "If Stan knew that I let Mabel out of my sight when he explicitly told me to watch after her closely, he'll flip his top for sure! Not to mention how our parents will react if they found out!"

"Well we have to do something!" Tyrone speaks, doing his best to remain calm. "Who knows what is happening to Mabel right now!"

"I know." Dipper nods, turning his vision to the ground.

An idea now comes to Dipper, as he snaps his attention back to his clones.

"I got it!" Dipper exclaims. "I should have been thinking about this all along!"

Reaching in his vest, Dipper pulls out his journal and begins scanning the book for answers.

"Something here has to tell me how to get there." Dipper says as he begins scanning the pages of the book. "After all it tells me everything else about this place. We may not be able to get there how the guardians did, but we should still be able to get there."

Continuing to scan the book's pages, Dipper now lands on the section of the book that tells about Portals.

"Ok, I found something!" Dipper begins. "According to this, there is a portal in the forest that can only be opened by a size altering crystal and the portal is located at the base of the crystal growing ground. This portal can lead to anywhere in the universe, including dimensions. The holder of the crystal has to place it over the area of the growing ground in direct sunlight and the portal will appear. After which, the holder has to state where he or she wants to go and they are automatically transported there. After reading through this book as much as I have, I'm surprised I didn't see this."

"Ok simple enough." Tyrone replies. "The portal and the crystals are in the forest so we've already got our plan right there. Let's move out!"

Nodding to each other, Dipper, Tyrone, and clone three now exit the office.

"_Don't worry Mabel." _Dipper mentally says to himself. "_We're going to get you back here where you belong."_

Star Kingdom

Narsus is sitting on his throne, patiently waiting for Mabel and Cyrus's return. They've been gone for over thirty minutes now.

"How long does it take to change one girl into the proper royal robes?" Narsus asks as he taps his fingers on the chair arm. "They should have been done by now considering there isn't much to do."

Two servants now enter into the area, getting Narsus's attention.

"May we have your undivided attention please?" The left servant begins.

"It is our distinct pleasure to introduce her royal highness, Princess Mabellita!" The right servant finishes.

Both servants now step aside to reveal Mabel wearing the attire of the star kingdom. Mabel is wearing a dark blue dress resembling a ball gown with tiny sparkling stars scattered throughout the garment, a diamond belt separating the top and bottom of the dress that ties into a bow in the back, glass slippers, a dark blue headband, and on her eyes is sparkling eye shadow and on her lips, shimmering lip gloss. Her hair is still hanging down as per usual. Seeing Mabel dressed in this attire, Narsus nods with approval.

"Very good job." Narsus praises. "She is ready. Please escort her to her throne."

The servants do as instructed and escort Mabel to her throne which is seated right next to Narsus's.

"I have one question." Mabel speaks up. "Since I'm the princess, who is my prince? In all of the fairy tale books and movies, every princess has a prince."

Narsus gains a confused look as he turns to the servants. They shrug as he turns back to Mabel.

"Your highness, you were never betrothed to anyone." Narsus answers. "You ran this kingdom by yourself with the help of us of course."

"Oh." Is all Mabel can say.

"Now princess please relax as I have much to tell you about your history here in the star kingdom." Narsus begins. "It appears that since being sent to earth, you have forgotten your roots back here in this dimension."

Two servants now appear in front of Mabel. One servant is holding a platter of snacks and another is holding a dark blue pillow with the royal septor sitting atop it, the top of the septor in the shape of a star. Another servant now places a crown on Mabel's head, it fitting snuggly.

Narsus claps his hands, indicating to the servants that they have to leave the area. Bowing, they now hurry from the area.

"Alright, down to business." Narsus speaks. "As you know Mabellita, you are the princess of this dimension and kingdom. You were born to Queen and King Athura, the very first rulers of this kingdom."

A picture of the king and queen now appears in front of Mabel. Getting a good look at the queen and king, Mabel notices that the queen resembles her just like she resembles her real mother.

"Your parents ruled this both the kingdom with an iron fist." Narsus continues. "No one ever questioned their authority in the kingdom and it was set in the family line that once the king and queen retired their positions, you would be the next in line to inherit the throne. However, something tragic happened when you were just a tike."

"What happened?" Mabel questions, listening intently to the story.

"On the darkest day of the kingdom, the kingdom was attacked by assassins, thus resulting in the murder of your father." Narsus says, sadness coming into his voice. "He did all he could to keep you and your mother safe from the intruders, but he paid the unfortunate price. Ultimately he sacrificed himself to save you and your mother from certain death. After the death of your father, your mother went into hiding with you because she couldn't keep you safe from the kingdom being overrun by the enemy. However, since she couldn't keep you safe from the harm that was sure to reach you, she gave you her one last blessing and sent you to earth where she knew you'd be safe. Once there, you were adopted by a loving family, thus giving you an earthly appearance and name to protect you from the harm of this dimension."

"But my parents on earth are my real parents." Mabel interrupts. "And I have a twin brother named Dipper Pines and we were raised together. Our parents have baby pictures of us after we were born and as we are growing up."

"Princess, those pictures only existed to protect your identity from being discovered." Narsus continues. "Your real family and home is here. This is where you _truly_ belong. However, you did come back years later to check on us here, but you left immediately afterwards. You didn't want to have anything to do with the star kingdom after your mother disappeared after sending you to earth. I sent Cyrus to find you on earth, but he came up with no results. Now that you are back, you must fulfill your destiny as the star princess. You are the Child of Destiny Mabellita, you must restore order to this kingdom. You're the only one who knows how and everyone here is relying on you. Please don't let us down."

A picture of Mabel now appears next to Narsus, her wearing exactly what she is wearing at the very moment. Another appears that displays the King and Queen sitting together holding a small child that resembles Mabel closely when she was a little younger than she is now.

"But it can't be!" Mabel shakes her head. "I'm a Pines and I've always been! Julie and Daniel Pines are my real parents and my real brother is Dipper Pines!"

"Princess please." Narsus says, feeling his temper beginning to surface. "Those aren't your real parents or your real brother. Your real parents ruled this place but are gone. You are heir to the throne, it is your destiny."

Mabel turns away from Narsus's vision and towards to the ground. While Narsus is continuing to give Mabel the story, a cloaked figure is watching the two around a corner, making sure to stay out of sight.

"I have to stop him before he forces her into making a deadly mistake!" The figure speaks quietly, now walking away from the area.

Gravity Falls (Forest)

Tyrone, Dipper, and Clone three have made it to the forest and are looking for the size altering crystal growing ground. Continuing to walk, the three now spot the crystal grounds. Having never seen the crystals before that day, Tyrone and Clone three's jaws now fly open as they gaze at the largest crystal that is shooting out of the ground, not giving the smaller surrounding crystals any attention.

"That crystal is…."Tyrone begins.

"Huge!" Clone three finishes.

"Yea, they are real eye catchers." Dipper flatly replies to the clones as he takes out his pocket knife, now in search of a medium sized crystal.

Spotting the crystal of the right size, Dipper kneels down and scraps the crystal out of the ground using his pocket knife. Gripping it in his hand, Dipper holds the crystal over the base of the growing ground directly in the sunlight appearing through the many trees. As mentioned, the portal at the base now appears.

"Alright guys, it's time to bring Mabel back home." Dipper says with determination. "We're going to teach those guardians to never mess with a Pines!"

"And have one awesome adventure too!" Clone three speaks, fist pumping the air.

"Uh that too." Tyrone and Dipper both say in response to clone three.

"Well let's go guys." Dipper says as Tyrone and clone three now grip the crystal.

"To the star dimension!" All three say in unison as they are now pulled into the portal.

Pacifica, who has made her way from the parlor and to the mystery shack, witnesses Dipper and his clones enter the portal.

"Ha! I knew it!" Pacifica exclaims. "I knew me and my friends being unconscious at the parlor were all thanks to those Pines! It's time I paid them back for that! No one knocks out Pacifica Northwest and gets away with it!"

With Dipper, Tyrone, and Clone three now in the portal, Pacifica runs to the portal and jumps in behind them with the portal winking out of existence.

* * *

Ok, not good! Not good at all! From what it appears, Mabel is being fed a story that may create chaos and Pacifica has entered the portal behind Dipper and his clones! What's going to happen next? Keep reading to find out the answers in chapter 8! Next chapter: More mind blowing secrets are revealed!

**Review Please!**

**If any reader is interested, I have posted a fanfic gala under the name 'Always By Your Side'. If you haven't done so already, please read the posted stories and provide feedback as that will keep me motivated to write more!**


	8. Infiltrate The Kingdom!

Chapter 8: Infiltrate the Kingdom!

'Narsus has told Mabel the back story of the Star Dimension and Princess. Is it true that Mabel is the Star Princess and is truly home?'

"To the star dimension!" All three says in unison as they are now sucked into the portal.

Pacifica, who has made her way from the parlor and to the mystery shack, witnesses Dipper and his clones enter a portal.

"Ha! I knew it!" Pacifica exclaims. "I knew me and my friends being unconscious at the parlor were all thanks to those Pines! It's time I paid them back for that! No one knocks out Pacifica Northwest and gets away with it!"

With Dipper, Tyrone, and Clone three now in the portal, Pacifica runs to the portal and jumps in behind them with the portal winking out of existence.

With Dipper, Tyrone, and Clone three in the portal, a vortex now opens up with the three being dropped into the star filled space. With Dipper being spit out first, Tyrone lands on top of him with Clone three landing on top of Tyrone.

"Even though you guys are made of paper, you sure are heavy." Dipper comments as Tyrone and Clone three roll off of him. "I think you ruptured my spleen when you fell on me."

"Well at least you were there to break our fall." Tyrone replies as he, Dipper and Clone three get their feet.

"Ok guys, enough about that." Dipper speaks. "We're here to get Mabel and get back home before gruncle Stan gets too suspicious of our whereabouts. Wendy can't distract him for too much longer."

"But where is the kingdom?" Clone three asks. "It can be anywhere in this vast space."

"Just follow me." Dipper replies. "We're in the star dimension, therefore, the kingdom can't be that far away."

With that, the three boys begin making their way to the kingdom not taking notice of the vortex that has opened up and dropped Pacifica out behind them, her landing on the dimension's ground rather rough.

"Ouch!" Pacifica whines, now getting to her feet. "I should have brought along my butler! He would have broken my fall!"

Dusting herself off, Pacifica now looks ahead of her to spot Dipper and his two clones.

"I better follow closely behind them." Pacifica says, narrowing her eyes at the three boys. "No telling what weird things may happen. After all I'm the lady and it's their jobs to protect me! Plus they owe me for knocking me out at the pizza parlor!"

With that, the blonde begins silently following behind the three, making sure not to lose them along the way.

As the three continue making their way towards the kingdom, the three now round a corner and immediately spot a large castle. At the entrance, there are two muscular guards standing directly in front of the doors.

"There it is." Dipper speaks quietly, his eyes focusing on the castle. "That is where Mabel is being held."

"So how exactly did she end up here again?" Tyrone inquires.

"She was captured at the pizza parlor when one of the guardians used Pacifica to trap her there." Dipper explains, not taking his eyes off the castle. "After using her to get to Mabel, the guardians made off with her and brought her back here. The blue and black cloud specifically stated: see you in the stars, which means here!"

"I knew it!" Pacifica hisses, doing her best to stay hidden. "I knew it! I knew it! They did have something to do with that! Oh I am SO going to pay them back!"

"How are we going to get in past the guards to get to her?" Clone three asks.

Turning around to face his clones to explain a strategy for getting into the castle, Dipper suddenly spots Pacifica behind Tyrone and Clone three. Seeing her, Dipper's eyes go wide.

"Pacifica?!" Dipper calls out quietly. "Pacifica, what are you doing here?!"

"I knew what happened to me at the pizza parlor you and your weirdo sister had something to do with it!" Pacifica fusses, now walking up to the three. "You two are not going to get away with it!"

"We had nothing to do with that!" Dipper replies, defending himself and Mabel. "Something possessed you that caused that to happen!"

"But you and Mabel were there, that was enough!" Pacifica argues back. "Whenever you two are around, something weird always happens!"

Taking a look next to Dipper, she now spots two more of him.

"How is there are two more of you?" Pacifica questions, now pointing to his clones. "More weirdness! You and your sister are weird magnets!"

"Pacifica, we don't have time for this right now!" Dipper argues back. "We are here to rescue Mabel from that castle! She is in big trouble as we speak and I can't stand here and fight with you!"

"What happened? Did the weirdness finally get to her?" Pacifica continues.

"Enough of this!" Tyrone speaks up, now stepping in front of Dipper. "Pacifica, we don't have time for this right now! We have more important things to deal with right now and this isn't it!"

"Well you're on your own losers!" Pacifica snaps at Tyrone. "There is no way I'm going to help you weirdoes rescue that strange girl! I'm out of here!"

"And go where exactly?" Tyrone continues. "You don't know your way out of here!"

"I'll find a way!" Pacifica argues. "As long as I get far away from you losers as possible!"

"Uh guys." Clone three speaks, getting everyone's attention. "We have another problem right now."

Pacifica now looks ahead of her while Dipper and Tyrone turn around to spot both guards standing over them.

Star Kingdom

Mabel is still seated on the throne and is chewing on her hair, unsure of what to make of what Narsus told her. A servant now walks to Mabel's right side.

"Your highness, may I get you anything?" The servants asks, now getting Mabel's attention.

"No, I don't need anything." Mabel replies in a sad tone, continuing to chew on her hair. "Thanks though."

"Thank you your highness." The servant replies, now bowing and walking away.

Continuing to chew on her hair, Mabel doesn't notice Narsus and Cyrus enter the area. Narsus is carrying a scroll in his right hand.

"Princess, sorry to have left you for the duration of time that we have." Narsus speaks up, getting Mabel's attention. "We had to retrieve something important for you."

"What might that be?" Mabel asks in a bored tone.

"The royal readings of the kingdom." Narsus replies, now taking his seat next to Mabel. "These readings were left to you by your mother and she insisted that if you ever came back to the kingdom, that you must read them."

"Fine." Mabel replies, placing the strand of hair she was chewing back with the rest of her hair.

Narsus now opens the scroll and holds it out to Mabel to read as Mabel's eyes begin scanning the content. Continuing to read, Mabel's eyes grow two times their size upon reading a particular sentence.

"I can't do that!" Mabel protests. "No, I won't do that!"

"But princess you must." Narsus practically pleads. "It's for the good of the kingdom."

"How is that for the good of the kingdom?" Mabel inquires now turning to Narsus.

"It's for the good of the kingdom in ways you couldn't imagine." Narsus repeats. "That is, if you don't want anything to happen to your friends!"

The two castle guards now walk into the area with Pacifica, Tyrone, Dipper, and Clone three. The first guard is holding Pacifica and Tyrone and the other Dipper and Clone three. Upon seeing them, Mabel jumps to her feet.

"Dipper! Mabel shouts.

At noticing the others travelers, Mabel cocks an eyebrow.

"Tyrone, another Dipper, and Pacifica?" Mabel questions.

Pacifica now folds her arms and sticks her nose in the air while turning away.

"It's a long story as to why she is here." Dipper replies as he rolls his eyes.

"You better not hurt them Narsus!" Mabel demands as she cuts her vision back to the guardian.

"Don't worry princess." Narsus replies calmly. "No harm will come to them. It seems they were lost outside of the palace walls and my guards helped them find their way here."

"Let them go!" Mabel firmly says to the guardian.

"Of course your highness." Narsus replies. "However, I can't guarantee their safety for too much longer if you don't co-operate with us. Your mother left you the ritual to perform to restore order to this kingdom. After all, it is in the book."

"What book?" Mabel asks in confusion.

Snapping his fingers, the '3' book appears in Narsus's left hand.

"This book." Narsus replies, now displaying the book to her.

Dipper now eyes the book in Narsus's hands and gasps. Reaching into his vest, he notices that the journal isn't there.

"Hey that's my book!" Dipper yells. "Give it back!"

"Now what will it be?" Narsus asks, his vision still fixed on Mabel.

"Yes princess, what will it be?" Cyrus repeats Narsus's sentence.

Now turning to Dipper, Pacifica, Tyrone, and Clone three, Mabel sighs and lowers her vision to the ground.

"Fine, I'll do it." Mabel says softly, now turning her vision back to Narsus. "But if you hurt them, there's no deal!"

"They will be well taken care of princess." Narsus smiles, now turning to the guards. "Take them away to the dungeon!"

The guards now ushers the four out of the area, just leaving Mabel, Narsus, and Cyrus in the area.

"Now that those distractions have been taken care of." Narsus releases a sigh as he turns back to Mabel. "Let us proceed with the ritual."

Clapping his hands, a servant now rushes into the area with the star septor. Taking the septor from the servant, Narsus now holds it out to Mabel.

"Your septor your highness." Narsus says, Mabel taking the septor from him. The star at the top of septor begins glowing.

"That is a good sign princess." Narsus says. "That means the septor is with its rightful owner."

Mabel's vision is caught with the glowing star atop the septor.

"It is time." Narsus grins.

Castle Dungeon

With the four locked up, Pacifica is sitting on a bench in the corner of the cell facing away from the three, Clone three is sitting on the floor with his knees hugged close to his body and his back against the wall, Dipper is pacing, and Tyrone is seated on the bench on the other side of the cell across from Pacifica.

"We have to figure out a way to get out of here." Dipper says, continuing to pace. "There is nothing we can do to help Mabel from here."

"This is all your fault!" Pacifica speaks up, now jumping to her feet and standing in front of Dipper.

"Me?" Dipper asks in defense. "How is this my fault?"

"If you and your weird sister never came to that town, none of this would have ever happened! You two should have stayed where you were for the summer!"

"In case you haven't taken the time to notice, now isn't the time to get into this right now!" Dipper argues back.

"Yea, actually it is the time!" Pacifica continues. "Any other time I'm running into you two around town! I don't even want to look at you two then!"

"What is your problem?!" Dipper continues arguing. "What have Mabel and I done to cause you so much grief?"

"You two stepped foot in my town!" Pacifica continues. "That's what you two did!"

"Gravity Falls does not solely belong to you!" Dipper continues, raising his voice. "Your great-grandfather might have founded that town, but it doesn't state anywhere that anyone else can't live there!"

"If I had it my way, I'd ban you two!" Pacifica snaps "And that weirdo uncle of yours!"

Tyrone is listening to Dipper and Pacifica go back and forth with each passing word rubbing his nerves raw. Not being able to take anymore, Tyrone gets to his feet and shouts: ENOUGH!

Pacifica and Dipper both turn to him.

"Why is this conversation going on right now?" Tyrone asks, looking between the two. "None of this is helping us get out of here any faster! Right now, there is a girl who is close to making a deadly mistake that could ensure none of us return home! That is our main focus right now! We should focus on getting Mabel and ourselves out of here instead of going at each other's throats!"

"I shouldn't be locked up right now with either of you!" Pacifica spits.

"You followed us into the portal and if you hadn't done that, you wouldn't be here right now!" Dipper fights back.

"I had to pay you and Mabel back for knocking me and my friends out at the parlor!" Pacifica growls.

"Me and Mabel had nothing to do with that!" Dipper continues fighting. "Didn't you hear me?!"

"Enough you two!" Tyrone says, now standing between them. "Pacifica you are here with us which means you have to deal with what we have to deal with and instead of making matters worse, you can try helping us figure out a way out of here."

Between the commotion, Clone three now stands, having heard someone's footsteps walking through the hall of the dungeon.

"Hey, I hear someone coming." Clone three says, now getting everyone's attention.

Everyone now hears the footsteps, listening that they are approaching the cell the four are in. Continuing to listen, everyone now spots a cloaked figure walk up to the cell door.

"Looks as if you guys could use a hand." The figure speaks.

"If you're one of the castle flunkies looking for trouble, trust me, you've just found it!" Dipper spits.

"I don't think you have to worry about that." The figure replies, now pulling the hood back to reveal who is wearing the cloak. At seeing the person standing in front of them, everyone gasps.

"Who are you?" Dipper asks, his eyes still wide at the sight of the figure.

"Mabel?" Tyrone asks, his sight also fixed on the figure. "But I thought you were upstairs."

"Not quite." The woman replies. "I'll explain everything in a bit. Right now I have to get you guys out of here so I can stop Narsus from destroying this world and yours!"

"Are you sure you aren't his sister?" Pacifica asks. "Because you look awfully similar to her."

"As I said, I'll explain everything in a bit as there isn't much time to do so right now." The woman replies.

Raising her hand over the lock of the cell door, the lock is instantly unlocked and the door flies open.

"Let's go before Narsus makes Mabel open the dimensions." The woman says to them. "Once the dimensions are open, there is no undoing it!"

With that, everyone runs out of the cell and follows behind the woman.

Throne Room

Mabel is holding the septor as Cyrus holds the scroll up to her so she can perform the ritual.

"The ritual performance must last approximately thirty minutes." Narsus instructs. "After which one more thing must take place."

"And what is that?" Mabel inquires curiously.

"The princess, that's you, must- Narsus begins, but is cut off by a voice yelling: STOP!

Hearing the voice, Mabel, Narsus, and Cyrus now turn in the direction of the voice. At seeing the woman, her brother, Tyrone, Pacifica, and Clone three, Mabel's eyes go wide at seeing the woman standing before them.

"Oh my…" Mabel stammers. "Is that…me?"

* * *

Whoa! Just who is that woman that helped the gang out? According to Pacifica and Tyrone, she looks exactly like Mabel! Was the journal talking about the woman instead of Mabel? What is going on here? Keep reading to find out the answers in chapter 9! Next chapter: The truth comes out!

**Review Please!**


	9. The Star Princess

Chapter 9: The Star Princess

'A mysterious woman that has Mabel's appearance has helped the gang out and is putting a stop to Narsus's plan! Will she be able to stop him before it's too late?'

Mabel is holding the septor as Cyrus holds the scroll up to her so she can perform the ritual.

"The ritual performance must last approximately thirty minutes." Narsus instructs. "After which one more thing must take place."

"And what is that?" Mabel inquires curiously.

"The princess, that's you, must- Narsus begins, but is cut off by a voice yelling: STOP!

Hearing the voice, Mabel, Narsus, and Cyrus now turn in the direction of the voice. At seeing the woman, her brother, Tyrone, Pacifica, and Clone three, Mabel's eyes go wide at seeing the woman standing before them.

"Oh my…" Mabel stammers. "Is that…me?"

Sure enough standing before she and Narsus, Mabel was staring at the very image of herself. The woman shared every feature of the Pines twin except the woman is aged eight years older and stands four feet taller than Mabel. And unlike Mabel's hair, the woman's hair is straight at the ends and has bangs that are swept to the right side of her face.

Upon seeing the woman, Narsus releases a growl. The woman narrows her eyes at Narsus and Cyrus. The intensity in the area is growing so thick it can be cut with a knife. As the two continue exchanging glares, Mabel, Dipper, Tyrone, Pacifica, and Clone three are looking between the two wondering who is going to make the first move.

"So you two know each other?" Pacifica speaks up, breaking the silence in the area.

"Yes, we do." The woman answers the blonde, not taking her eyes off Narsus and Cyrus.

"Yes, our paths have crossed." Narsus replies. "So you have returned Princess. I wonder what inspired that."

Gasps can be heard coming from the group upon hearing Narsus announce the woman's title.

"That's right, I've come back to reclaim my kingdom and this dimension!" The woman sternly replies. "I'm the rightful princess of this kingdom and this dimension, Princess Mabellita!"

"Hey, you called me Princess Mabellita!" Mabel says, now standing to the right of Mabellita as she glares at him. "And you know something else? That story you told me earlier was a complete lie! I'm Mabel Pines and will always be Mabel Pines!"

"Yes it was a lie Mabel." Mabellita says, still keeping her vision on Narsus and Cyrus. "I heard everything! My father did perish defending the kingdom, but it wasn't any enemy who killed him, it was you! You were the enemy who attacked the kingdom! My father was right about you all along!"

"From my recollection, I tried to protect the kingdom and your family when the enemy invaded." Narsus argues back.

"I'm far from naïve Narsus!" Mabellita snaps. "While you are right about my father, and my mother sending me to earth to protect me from the dangers here, you are covering up the major truth here to make yourself look innocent! You and your flunky!"

"Then please enlighten me princess since you believe you have the entire story." Narsus calmly replies.

"My mother never went into hiding with me and my father did die protecting the kingdom, but the one thing you seem to be forgetting here is that you killed them both!" Mabellita spits, her words dripping with venom. "You were always jealous of how kind they were and how well they treated everyone here. You couldn't take it and was waiting for the right time to do away with them! I saw it with my own two eyes and I may have been just a little girl, but I remember what took place as if it were yesterday."

The Star Kingdom Many Years Ago

_A loud explosion suddenly occurs outside the castle walls that sounds the alarm in the kingdom, causing everyone within the kingdom to begin panicking. The king and queen are in the royal bunker with their nine year old daughter, princess Mabellita, as she is playing with some of her toys while her parents watch on. With them in the bunker, they are oblivious to what is going on around them. While both the king and queen are watching their daughter, the door to the bunker now flies open with a frantic servant appearing before the two. The look on the servant's face has alarmed the king and queen._

"_King Athura you must come quickly!" The servant yells in panic. "The kingdom is under attack!"_

"_What do you mean? What happened?" The king asks as he releases his wife and stands before the servant. _

"_A loud explosion just took place outside the castle doors!" The servant begins explaining as Mabellita now walks over to her mother. "The enemy is making his way inside the castle as we speak! You must hurry!"_

"_I'll be right there!" King Athura exclaims. "In the mean time, gather the guards and try to keep the enemy at bay as much as you possibly can until I arrive!"_

"_Right away sir!" The servant says as he runs out of the room. _

"_I knew he would try something like this!" King Athura hisses. "It was only a matter of time and he waited until we were at our weakest to attack!"_

"_You don't mean who I think you mean?" Queen Athura asks, her voice full of concern. _

"_Narsus!" The king replies. "He was waiting for the right moment to betray us! I knew there was something about him that I couldn't trust!"_

"_He's our top guard!" Queen Athura replies. "He would never do that to us!"_

"_I had a bad feeling about him for the longest time." King Athura continues. "When you granted him the position of head of security of our castle, I knew he wanted more than just that position, he wanted __our__ positions!"_

"_I just can't believe it!" Queen Athura says in denial. "Why would he betray us? We put so many years of trust in him as he has provided so many years of service to us. It's just not possible!"_

"_If I am right about Narsus being behind this attack, I'm going to strip him of his position and a whole lot more!" King Athura says to his wife. "You stay here and look after Mabellita until I return. I want you two to stay out of sight as long as possible until the threat has passed."_

"_No honey, stay!" Queen Athura pleads. "Let the guards handle this! Mabellita and I need you, but most of all, Mabellita needs you."_

"_I have to protect you and Mabellita." King Athura replies softly. "With the amount of damage that is taking place, I don't think we have any guards left to fight for us, let alone protect us. I have to do my rightful duty and fend off the enemy! You have to trust me that I'll end this war and bring peace to this kingdom once more."_

_Staring into her husband's eyes, Queen Athura nods and pecks her husband's lips._

"_Of course honey." The queen agrees. "Please be careful and come back to us safely."_

_The worried look in the queen's eyes were pleading with her husband to return unharmed._

"_You know I will return to you two unharmed." King Athura replies gently to his wife as he places a kiss on her and Mabellita's cheek. "I love you both very much."_

"_And we love you too." Queen Athura replies with a weak smile. _

_Giving his family one more loving glance, the king now rushes out of the bunker to fight the enemy, leaving the princess in her mother's arms._

"_Mommy, daddy will come back right?" Young Mabellita questions. _

_Queen Athura now picks Mabellita up and sets her in her lap, now catching gazes with her._

"_Of course he will." The queen replies with a weak smile. "He will come back and we will be one happy family again."_

_The queen now hugs her daughter close to her as tears begin streaming down her face. _

"_And in the event something happens to us, you're the rightful ruler of this kingdom." The queen whispers as she sobs silently. _

End of Flashback

"I didn't know that that was the last time I'd ever see my father alive again." Mabellita continues, hot tears now running down her cheeks. "I might have been a little girl, but I saw you kill him! You killed everyone in the kingdom!"

_Flashback_

_Young Mabellita has snuck out of the bunker once her mother released her and began crying and praying for the safety of her husband. Making her way out into the main hall, she now peers around a corner and takes notice of a dark haired man wearing a majestic purple wizard robe standing before her father. _

"_Leave now Narsus!" King Athura hisses to the man before him. "I have my family to protect and the only way you're getting this kingdom from us is to kill me!"_

"_Well then." Narsus grins." Consider it done."_

_A silver staff with a sharp tip at the end now appears in Narsus's right hand. Continuing to watch Narsus and her father, Mabellita now witnesses Narsus drive the sharp end of the staff through the king's abdomen. The king's eyes go wide in shock as he falls to his knees. Now staring up at Narsus, the king's eyes glaze over with a glassy gaze. _

"_Don't worry Athura, I'll take real good care of your family." Narsus says in a sinister tone as he removes the staff from King Athura's midsection. Snatching the crown from the king's head, Narsus places it on his head and kicks the king to one side. _

_Now holding the staff up right, Narsus looks to his left and spots Mabellita staring directly at him. The grin on his face is scaring the young princess. Tightening his grip on the staff, Narsus now looks ahead of him and begins making his way through the pool of bodies lying on the throne room floor. Mabellita now runs back to the bunker and upon entering, the girl immediately grips onto the queen. The queen feels tiny hands holding onto her leg and looks down to see her daughter shivering against her leg._

"_Mabellita honey, what's wrong?" The queen inquires as she picks the girl up._

"_Mommy, I saw the bad man hurt daddy!" Mabellita shrieks as she grips onto her mother's neck. "Mommy, he hurt daddy with a pointy stick! Daddy is really hurt mommy!"_

_Upon hearing the news, the queen tightens her grip on Mabellita and breaks down into heavy sobs. _

End of flashback

"I never knew what to make of that day until I realized that each day I would never see my father again." Mabellita continues as tears continue streaming down her face. "Knowing my father wouldn't be there to protect my mother and I from the continued invasions on the kingdom tore me up inside. I was young, but I was far smarter than you took me for. Losing my father for a noble cause was one thing, but slaying my mother so you can have the kingdom was something I could never forgive you for!"

_Flashback_

_Its day five into the invasion of the Athura kingdom and all of the guards and servants have perished in battle trying to protect the queen and princess in the absence of the king. The queen was able to find a small hiding place inside the kingdom for herself and Mabellita while Narsus continued his invasion on the castle._

"_Mommy what's going to happen now?" Mabellita asks with fear in her voice as her mother places the hood of her cloak over her head. _

"_I don't know Mabellita." Queen Athura replies. "A lot isn't certain right now, but I promise everything will be ok very soon. You have my word."_

_The queen now pulls her own hood over her head as she picks the girl up._

"_Where are we going now mommy?" Mabellita asks. _

"_Some place safe." Queen Athura answers."Don't worry, I won't let any harm come to you."_

_With Narsus walking about the castle far from where the queen and princess are, the queen now rushes out of the hiding space she was in and begins towards the castle corridor. Now reaching the corridor, the queen rushes down the hall and is making her way towards the castle doors. Safely making it towards the exit, the queen and princess now exit the castle. Placing the little girl down, the queen removes Mabellita's hood along with her own as she kneels down in front of the girl._

"_Mabellita, I'll be sending you to earth to protect you." Queen Athura informs the girl. "It's not safe for you here and I worry every minute that Narsus will find us. I don't want anything to happen to you and I couldn't go on if harm ever came to you, especially at the hands of him."_

"_Are you coming with me mommy?" Mabellita innocently asks._

"_I'm afraid not Mabellita." Queen Athura sadly replies. "I'm the last defense against Narsus to take back the kingdom. But I promise that once I defeat him and restore order, I will send for you to return back here. In the meantime, please know I am doing this for you and that I love you very much. I also want you to take this with you."_

_The queen now removes her star necklace and places it around Mabellita's neck. The girl grips the chain in her tiny hands and notices that the pendant is in the shape of a star._

"_This will always remind you of me when you're on earth." Queen Athura replies as tears begin forming in her eyes. "This way we'll always be connected, even though we're separate."_

_Tears begin forming in Mabellita's eyes as she turns back to her mother. _

"_I will always love you." Queen Athura declares, now pulling her daughter into a hug. "I will make sure you return, I promise."_

_Releasing the girl, another cloaked figure now approaches the two. The queen gets to her feet and nods at the figure as she begins wiping her eyes. _

"_Make sure she gets there safely." Queen Athura instructs as she finishes wiping her eyes. _

"_I will your highness." The figure agrees, now picking the girl up. _

_Just as the Mabellita and the figure begin making their way away from the castle, the castle doors now fly open with Narsus appearing in the door way. Queen Athura turns around and slants her eyes in anger upon seeing Narsus. _

"_And here I thought you perished along with everyone else." Narsus says in an arrogant tone. "But it appears you survived by hiding from me, smart woman. If only your husband was smart enough to do what you did, he'd still be alive to protect you and the princess. However, all hidden things must come to light eventually."_

"_You don't scare me Narsus!" Queen Athura spits. "While my husband and everyone else in the kingdom are gone, I'll fight you until my last breath if that's what it takes to get the kingdom back under rightful control!"_

"_But what will the princess do without you?" Narsus taunts. "She will need at least one care taker in her tender years. Don't worry, I'll take over as the primary care taker for the little one."_

"_You will never get near my daughter!" Queen Athura snaps. "I'm sending her where you will never find her! She'll be safe from you and every evil you represent!"_

"_Yes, but can the same be said about you?" Narsus taunts, now reaching out and grabbing the queen around the neck, his fingernails digging deep into her neck. _

_Mabellita, who is still with the trusted figure, witnesses Narsus drop the queen to the ground. Queen Athura is unconscious with large open gashes on both sides of her neck._

"_MOMMY!" Mabellita screams as she is placed in the transport to be sent to earth._

_The figure, who has also witnessed Narsus bringing an end to the queen, tears are forming in his eyes as he starts the transport to send himself and Mabellita to earth._

End of flashback

"My mother was the last connection I had to this place." Mabellita says, her tears falling heavier. "She was all I had left and you severed that connection! But I do have one thing that will always remind me of her."

Mabellita now grips the necklace around her neck and tightens her fist around the star shaped pendant.

"My mother gave me this necklace in the last moments of her life just before I was sent off to earth!" Mabellita explains, now wiping her eyes of all formed and remaining tears. "Not a day went by that I didn't think about my parents while I was on earth. I made a promise to them that I'd one day return here and take the kingdom back from you at all costs! Today is that day I make good on that promise so it's time to cash in!"

Small sniffles can now be heard coming from behind Mabellita.

"That is the saddest story I ever heard." Pacifica speaks up as she sniffles. Turning next to her, she now grabs Dipper's sleeve and blows her nose on it.

"Hey!" Dipper replies, pushing the blonde away from him.

"And here I thought you'd never return to the kingdom." Narsus calmly speaks. "However, something interesting happened before your return. While trying to pick up your life traces to locate you, I picked up on this little one's instead. How do you explain that?"

"That's because our lives intersect." Mabellita replies. "Mabel and I share the same life traces so it's easy to get us confused. But if you would have been paying close attention, you would have noticed Mabel isn't wearing the symbol of the kingdom like I am!"

"How is it our lives intersect?" Mabel inquires to Mabellita. "Does that mean I grow up to be you?"

"I'll explain everything in due time Mabel." Mabellita replies kindly to Mabel. "Right after I take the kingdom back, I'll make everything very clear."

"I'm afraid you are too late princess!" Narsus hisses. "We have Mabel to perform the ritual that will restore the kingdom!"

"I'm assuming you told her every detail of that ritual that you created?" Mabellita asks cocking an eyebrow. "Including sacrificing her to keep the dimensions open permanently?"

"Wait, what's going to happen to me?" Mabel asks, making sure she heard Mabellita correctly.

"Then you step forward and do what must be done!" Narsus demands. "You are the rightful princess so you must do it!"

"Why would I sacrifice myself so this kingdom can belong to you?" Mabellita argues back. "It wouldn't take me doing that to restore order to this place and to find out you're using her to do that shows how much of a coward you truly are! That ritual isn't real! It was created by you so once I was out of the way, you would take this kingdom for yourself, just like when you killed my parents!"

"That's not true." Cyrus speaks up. "The ritual is listed in the royal scriptures!"

"That Narsus created!" Mabellita shouts to Cyrus. "The royal scriptures were destroyed in the attack! I came back here briefly after my eighteenth birthday to look for them and all I found was ash. You destroyed them and replaced them with your twisted rules!"

"I didn't notice you come back to the kingdom." Narsus simply states.

"That was the plan!" Mabellita spits. "The real ritual, from what my mother repeated to me as a young girl if I ever needed to use it to restore order to the kingdom, is that this world would need to be merged with the third dimension of earth. This dimension depends heavily on the earth for life, but to merge it with the fourth dimension of the earth would not plunge the earth in eternal darkness, but destroy both worlds completely!"

"My book has that exact ritual in it." Dipper adds in.

"That ritual was planted there by Narsus." Mabellita informs him, now turning to him briefly.

"Congratulations princess." Narsus says as he claps his hands in a mocking applaud. "So you finally uncovered the truth. Honestly, I didn't think you'd come back after I did away with your parents. I could have done the same with you if your mother hadn't sent you away!"

"You wouldn't have won that battle Narsus and you know it!" Mabellita hisses. "There is no way I'm letting you get your filthy hands on this kingdom or this dimension while using this innocent girl to do it! You better believe I will successfully take back this kingdom from you if it's the last thing I do!"

"You have certainly grown up from the tike you use to be princess." Narsus says with a slight laugh. "But I'm afraid there is one flaw in your design. If you want to take this kingdom from me, you're going to have to get past them to do it."

Snapping his fingers, an army of guards with purple skin now phase into the area and surrounds the group. Tyrone, Clone three, Dipper, and Pacifica now group together as their backs touch with Mabel and Mabellita now touching backs.

"If you can get passed them, the kingdom is yours." Narsus taunts. "The word being 'IF!'

* * *

Ok, I did not see that coming! Princess Mabellita is the rightful owner of the dimension and kingdom! And her and Mabel's lives intersect? How is that possible? Will the group be able to defeat the army that Narsus summoned? Keep reading to find out the answers in chapter 10! Chapter 10: The fight for the kingdom is on!

**Review Please and Happy New Year Everyone!**


	10. Castle Showdown!

Chapter 10: Castle Showdown!

**(Happy 2013 everyone! I'm giving you all a New Years update! Enjoy!)**

'Princess Mabellita has told her story and revealed the truth behind the Star Dimension and Kingdom. Now a battle for the kingdom is on! Who will come out on top?'

"Congratulations princess." Narsus says as he claps his hands in a mocking applaud. "So you finally uncovered the truth. Honestly, I didn't think you'd come back after I did away with your parents. I could have done the same with you if your mother hadn't sent you away!"

"You wouldn't have won that battle Narsus and you know it!" Mabellita hisses. "There is no way I'm letting you get your filthy hands on this kingdom or this dimension while using this innocent girl to do it! You better believe I will successfully take back this kingdom from you if it's the last thing I do!"

"You have certainly grown up from the tike you use to be princess." Narsus says with a slight laugh. "But I'm afraid there is one flaw in your design. If you want to take this kingdom from me, you're going to have to get past them to do it."

Snapping his fingers, an army of guards with purple skin now phase into the area and surrounds the group. Tyrone, Clone three, Dipper, and Pacifica now group together as their backs touch with Mabel and Mabellita now touching backs.

"If you can get passed them, the kingdom is yours." Narsus taunts. "The word being 'IF'!"

"Still using second rate guards to do your dirty work Narsus?" Mabellita asks, a grin crossing her face as she brings her palms into view, a white aura appearing around them. "I thought you'd be better than that after what you did to this kingdom!"

"If you think that they're second rate and that's what helps get you through the day princess, then sure, they are _second rate!" _Narsus smugly replies as his staff appears in his hands. "However, you'll soon find out they pack quite a punch!"

"Ok, now would be a good idea to come up with a plan Pines!" Pacifica says in a panic. "I'm heir to a fortune and would love to grow up to see it!"

"As much as I hate to agree with her, a plan would be best right now." Tyrone says to Dipper, not taking his vision off the guards in front of him.

"If I had my book, that part would be covered." Dipper replies. "But in case you two haven't noticed, that maniac has my book so that'll be a little hard to do right now."

"I can't wait to put an end to you!" Mabellita hisses.

"The feeling is more than mutual." Narsus grins. "Cyrus, take Mabel somewhere safe and make sure she performs the ritual while I deal with this one!"

Nodding to Narsus, Cyrus now grabs Mabel's right wrist and pulls her away from Mabellita's back as he begins rushing out of the area with her.

"Let go of me!" Mabel demands, trying to get away from Cyrus.

"MABEL!" Everyone shouts, noticing Cyrus drag her out of sight.

"Don't worry everyone, you'll all see young Mabel again very soon." Narsus chuckles. "When you join her in the afterlife!"

Feeling her anger surge through her, Mabellita points her palms towards the guards in front of her with the aura around them getting brighter. Lifting her palms in the air, Mabellita lifts them in the air as well and tosses the guards to the other side of the room, way on the other side!

"And here I thought they couldn't be touched because they are cloud forms." Clone three speaks, noticing Mabellita's disposal of the guards. "They are solid life forms after all."

"Now that those distractions are out of the way!" Mabellita hisses, now turning to Narsus as her eyes burn with anger. "It's time to deal with you!"

"You are certainly stronger than I estimated Mabellita." Narsus grins. "But never underestimate your enemy."

"You don't have to worry about that!" Mabellita growls. "Oh and before I forget, I believe you have something that belongs to Dipper!"

The '3' journal is removed from Narsus's robe and makes its way to Dipper, landing in the boy's hands.

"My book!" Dipper cheers.

"Good! Now use that thing to get us out of here!" Pacifica demands. "Future Heiress wants to live here!"

"That book doesn't belong to him!" Narsus exclaims.

"Says you!" Mabellita grins. "That book rightfully belongs to Dipper Pines!"

"How do you know all of this?" Tyrone asks. "You know about Mabel and you know about Dipper's book. How?"

"In _due_ time." Mabellita stresses to Tyrone. "I've said too much already to Mabel!"

"Too bad you won't be alive to tell them that story!" Narsus challenges to Mabellita.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that one!" Mabellita replies, not taking her vision off Narsus. "Dipper, on the page that explained the ritual Narsus created, you'll find the section completely re-written with a spell. We'll deal with these cronies while you look for Mabel and once you track down her and Cyrus, use that spell to be rid of him. After that, you two make your way back here."

"Us four are going to do what without Dipper?" Clone three asks, making sure he heard Mabellita right. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Trust me, you'll be fine." Mabellita assures. "Dipper, go find Mabel before it's too late!"

Without question, Dipper runs from his group and ventures off to go find Mabel.

"This ends now!" Narsus roars.

Rushing towards Mabellita, Narsus transforms his staff into a sword. Clapping her hands together, Mabellita manifests a sword of her own and wields it just in time to block Narsus's attack. With the blades of both swords clashing against each other, Mabellita and Narsus are exchanging death glares. Grinning, Narsus is putting all of his strength behind his attack to gain an advantage over Mabellita, putting pressure on her sword to knock it from her hands. Feeling that Narsus is trying to gain an advantage, Mabellita is focusing all of her strength to keep Narsus from gaining the upper hand.

"Give up now and make it easy for yourself." Narsus taunts. "I'll even let you rule beside me once I take full control of this kingdom."

"I'd rather die than be your queen!" Mabellita hisses.

"Suit yourself!" Narsus replies.

Mustering up more strength, Narsus forcefully deflects Mabellita, sending her a foot from him. With her grip tight on her sword, Mabellita gets back on her feet and gets into fighting position.

"Heh, is that all you got?" Mabellita smirks. "And here my mother called you our _top guard_! More like second rate to me!"

Turning his attention briefly from Mabellita, Narsus notices his guards are still surrounding the group, but haven't attacked them yet.

"What are you fools waiting for?!" Narsus yells. "Get them!"

The guards now close in on the group with everyone ducking out of the way. The guards dog pile on top of each other, thinking that they have apprehended the group.

"Let's make a break for it!" Pacifica suggests. "I've had enough of this weird place for one day!"

"We can't just leave the princess here to fight with Narsus alone!" Tyrone says to Pacifica. "Who knows what will happen to her!"

"Then you stick around and help her while I make a break for it!" Pacifica replies.

"No, you're not going anywhere!" Clone three adds in as he stands in front of Pacifica, blocking her path. "If it weren't for you, none of us would be here right now! So you're going to stay here and help us help Mabellita stop Narsus and Cyrus from destroying this world and ours!"

"I had nothing to do with what happened to Mabel!" Pacifica replies. "Dipper said something possessed me that made bringing her here possible! So that gets me off the hook!"

"Not entirely!" Tyrone says, now walking up behind her. Both boys have walled Pacifica in, making it impossible for her to run. "Because you have had it in for the twins since you met them, this is a way to redeem yourself. Do the right thing and help Mabel and if not her, then the world! If you want that fortune you mentioned, then you would want to help save the world so you can grow up to see that fortune! If the earth goes, so does your money!"

Pacifica now looks ahead of her and spots Mabellita and Narsus in a power struggle. Narsus now kicks Mabellita in the stomach, sending the woman flying three feet from him. With her on the ground, Narsus rushes over to her with the princess rolling out of the way just as Narsus brings his sword down in the spot she was laying. Getting back to her feet, Mabellita swings her sword and knocks Narsus's sword from his hands. Mabellita now brings her sword to his neck and deviously grins.

"Well Pacifica, what'll it be?" Clone three questions to the blonde.

"Well?" Tyrone questions as well.

"I'll do it." Pacifica replies, not taking her eyes off Mabellita. "But don't think I'm doing this for any of you losers. I'm doing it for Mabellita and once this is all over, I have to ask her where she bought her shoes. Those are cute!"

Tyrone and Clone three roll their eyes as they sigh. Even in a crisis, Pacifica can't resist from bringing up and talking fashion.

"Well we might want to handle this problem first." Clone three informs them, now pointing ahead of him. Pacifica and Tyrone turn in the direction that Clone three is pointing in to see the guard army facing them.

The guards now charge towards the group with Tyrone, Pacifica, and Clone three breaking into a run towards the entrance of the castle corridor. With the three just inches from reaching the corridor, a force field now appears in front of the three, stopping them dead in their tracks.

"Oh just great!" Pacifica huffs as she, Tyrone, and Clone three turns around to see the guards still charging at them. "What are we going to do now?"

"We stand and fight!" Tyrone replies sternly.

"Are you crazy Tyrone?" Clone three says, turning to the clone to see a look of determination on his face. "We can't fight them! Look at them! They will pound us into dust!"

"We're going to have to if we want to save both worlds!" Pacifica speaks up, both boys now turning to her with a look of shock. "We have to get to them before they get to us. Let's do it boys!"

Reaching in her jacket pocket, Pacifica pulls out a hair band and pulls her hair back into a ponytail.

The guard army now reaches the group with one guard swinging a punch towards Tyrone and him dodging it, another grabbing Clone three by the collar lifting him off the ground, and Pacifica running from their side and to the other side of the throne room with four guards hot on her trail.

The guard that swung a punch at Tyrone, the boy now slides under him, avoiding his punch by a millimeter. The guard looks down between his legs to see Tyrone lying on his side.

"Bad move!" Tyrone smirks now kicking the guard in the face.

The guard now stumbles forward and lands face first on the force field. It is then electrocuted and reduced to dust.

"And Clone three said they'd pound us to dust." Tyrone scoffs as he gets to his feet.

Clone three is trying to force the guard's hands off his collar.

"Once the princess is done away with, Mabel will be crowned the new princess of this kingdom before she is sacrificed!" The guard hisses to Clone three. "But don't you worry, I'll make sure to take a picture for you."

"That'll be impossible to do without eyes!" Clone three smirks.

"What are you flapping your gums about earthling?" The guard growls.

"This!" Clone three replies, now driving his right index and middle finger into the guard's eyes. Dropping Clone three, the guard grabs his face as he stumbles into the force field and suffers the same fate as his cohort.

"The force field!" Tyrone speaks up, witnessing another guard reduced to dust by the force field. "Guys, the force field are their weakness! Lead them over to the force field!"

Looking ahead of him, Tyrone notices a guard coming towards him. Shifting out of the way, the guard stumbles and lands on the force field, also being turned to dust.

"I'll remember that as soon as I dispose of these goons!" Pacifica yells, still running from the guards chasing behind her.

Seeing the wall of the throne room approaching, Pacifica picks up speed. Now reaching the wall, the blonde runs up the wall and does a back flip, landing back on her feet as the guards now run right into the wall. They land in a pile as they peel away one by one from the wall.

"That's not how you properly pursue a lady!" Pacifica says, now turning on her heels. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Turning around to rejoin Tyrone and Clone three, a guard suddenly appears in front of Pacifica. He is cracking his knuckles as he eerily grins at the girl.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" The guard smirks.

Instinctively reaching in her jacket pocket, Pacifica grips a bottle of perfume and removes it from the pocket, quickly putting it behind her back.

"Any last words blondie?" The guard asks, now approaching the girl.

"Yea, this!" Pacifica replies, now bringing her perfume into view and spraying the guard in the face. Behind that, the blonde punches the guard in the left jaw.

Discombobulated from the perfume and being punched, Pacifica now trips the guard, making him stumble backwards. Not too far from Narsus's and Mabellita's battle, Mabellita swings her sword to the left, not knowing that she has now cut through the neck of the guard. The guard is then reduced to dust.

"What the?" Mabellita asks, now looking to her left and noticing a pile of dust lying next to her feet.

"So maybe not just the force field." Tyrone simply says, having witnessed another guard reduced to dust, but by Mabellita's sword.

Continuing to stare at the pile of dust, Mabellita doesn't notice Narsus grab his sword. From the corner of her left eye, Mabellita notices Narsus charging at her and wields her sword just in time to block Narsus's attack.

"You're quick princess." Narsus says with a smirk.

"That's just one of my many abilities." Mabellita replies with a small laugh, now deflecting Narsus and kicking him in the stomach. The guardian is now knocked three feet from her. "Get use to it!"

Pacifica now rejoins Tyrone and Clone three's side.

"Great job with those guards Pacifica." Tyrone praises. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"There's a lot to learn about me." Pacifica replies. "I'm not only rich, but I'm amazing in every way."

"Yea, that's what I meant to say." Tyrone replies, lowering his eyelids as he releases a sigh.

"Hopefully, Dipper has caught up with Cyrus and Mabel and stopped that ritual from taking place." Clone three says to the two.

Castle Corridors

Cyrus is continuing to drag Mabel by her right wrist with her continuing to try to get free of his grip.

"Cyrus let go of me!" Mabel demands.

"That ritual must take place!" Cyrus replies, not making eye contact with the girl as he continues dragging her. "I can't disappoint Narsus!"

Having been dragged far enough, Mabel now snatches her wrist from Cyrus's grip and rubs it.

"You heard what Mabellita said!" Mabel replies in a sneer as Cyrus turns to her. "If that ritual takes place, it will destroy both our worlds! It's the third dimension of the earth, not the fourth. You are looking to kill us all!"

"You listen to me earthling!" Cyrus snap, now approaching Mabel. "We are the guardians that run this dimension and what we say goes!"

"No, what Narsus says goes!" Mabel argues back. "You let him push you around with no mind of your own! Even Mabellita noticed that and if you were listening, Mabellita is the one who runs this dimension, not you two!"

"Narsus and I are partners!" Cyrus fights back. "I'm helping my partner out by making sure you do what must be done! Now perform this ritual before I see to it you are sacrificed before the ritual has even begun!"

"Lay one hand on her and it'll be me sacrificing you!" Dipper's voice threatens to Cyrus.

Mabel turns around to see her brother, a wide smile appearing on her face.

"You're too late child!" Cyrus growls, now grabbing Mabel back against him. "I've got the scroll and the girl to perform the ritual! There is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Dipper, help me!" Mabel pleads.

"Let go of her Cyrus!" Dipper demands.

"And what if I don't?" Cyrus taunts. "What are you going to do junior? Hey don't worry too much, you two will see each other again, in the afterlife!"

"Dipper, the spell!" Mabel reminds him, struggling to get free from Cyrus's grip. "The spell that Mabellita spoke of in your book! Use it!"

"That's right!" Dipper mentally face palms himself.

Reaching into his vest, Dipper quickly grabs his journal and jumps to the section he needs. Reading over the page, Dipper gains a smile.

"Time to do some pest control!" Dipper grins, now turning to Cyrus. "Ik eom driten hin!"

Silence falls on the area as all three look around to see what has happened or what hasn't happened.

"Heh, looks like the princess fed you a lie!" Cyrus chuckles. "That little spell of hers didn't do a thing!"

"The septor!" Mabel shouts. "Dipper, the septor is to be used with the spell and the ritual! Catch!"

Mabel now tosses the septor in Dipper's direction (think of slow motion movement). Reaching out, Dipper now catches the septor with his free hand.

"Let's try this again." Dipper says to himself.

Just as Dipper opens his mouth to repeat the spell, a blunt force slams into him, making him drop the book and the septor. Focusing his vision, he can see that Cyrus has him pinned to the ground.

"I can't let you perform that spell!" Cyrus hisses. "You heard the princess, this dimension depends on the earth for life!"

"Yes the third dimension of earth, but you don't need any life from the planet!" Dipper growls. "Mabel, grab the book and the septor and say the spell now!"

Grabbing the '3' book and the septor, Mabel jumps to the section of the spell.

"Found it!" Mabel cheers.

"You might not want to do that!" Cyrus growls. "That is your brother's life depends on it!"

Getting to his feet, Cyrus has his left arm tightly wrapped around Dipper's neck with the boy clawing at his arm for him to release him.

"Let him go Cyrus!" Mabel demands.

"Under one condition." Cyrus bargains. "And we both know what that is."

Seeing the eerie grin on Cyrus's face, Mabel looks between him and her brother, who is at the mercy of the guardian.

Throne Room

The battle between Mabellita and Narsus is tooth to nail and if a scoreboard were present, the score for the two would be tied! Standing just feet from each other, both are breathing heavily as they exchange intense glares.

"I didn't think you would last this long Mabellita." Narsus speaks up through his panting. "You are quite the adversary I must admit."

"Flattery doesn't work on me!" Mabellita replies, continuing to pant heavily. "This can't go on forever, it has to end!"

Smirking, Narsus now rushes towards Mabellita and swiftly swings his sword towards her, knocking her sword out of her hand. Now defenseless, Mabellita feels the cold blade of his sword against the right side of her neck. Drawing in a breath, Mabellita remains still unsure of what Narsus's next move is.

"You're right princess, this must end." Narsus says with a sinister chuckle. "Oh look, I just ended it! Now I'm going to be a nice guy and give you an ultimatum. If you surrender now and join me, I'll spare your life. If you decide to go against me, I'll see to it you join your parents real soon. You'll be smart to pick the answer that will benefit you. Now choose!"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Mabellita shuts her eyes tightly as her mind begins sorting out the scenarios of both choices.

* * *

With Dipper at the mercy of Cyrus and Mabellita at the mercy of Narsus, the outcome for the good guys doesn't look good! Will the gang find their way out of this sticky situation? Keep reading to find out in chapter 11! Next chapter: The fate of the kingdom hangs in the balance!

**Review Please!**


	11. Hands Of Fate

Chapter 11: Hands of Fate

**(****A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this fic thus far and helped make it a success!****When I had doubts, you all kept me writing with your kind words, encouragement, and praises. So I sincerely thank all of you for standing by me and I truly appreciate you. Now on with the chapter!)**

* * *

'The fate of the kingdom is hanging in the balance and the outcome for the good guys looks grim! What's going to happen now?'

Smirking, Narsus now rushes towards Mabellita and swiftly swings his sword towards her, knocking her sword out of her hand. Now defenseless, Mabellita feels the cold blade of his sword against her the right side of her neck. Drawing in a breath, Mabellita remains still unsure of what Narsus's next move is.

"You're right princess, this must end." Narsus says with a sinister chuckle. "Oh look, I just ended it! Now I'm going to be a nice guy and give you an ultimatum. If you surrender now and join me, I'll spare your life. If you decide to go against me, I'll see to it you join your parents real soon. You'll be smart to pick the answer that will benefit you. Now choose!"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Mabellita shuts her eyes tightly as her mind begins sorting out the scenarios of both choices.

"Time is ticking away princess and I can't wait forever." Narsus smirks. "I'm being a nice guy and giving you a choice to save your kingdom and your life. So tell me, which do you choose?"

Opening her eyes, Mabellita now catches gazes with Narsus, an arrogant glint appearing in his beady eyes.

"You…win Narsus." Mabellita replies in a stammer through clenched teeth. "I'll….join.. you."

"Mabellita, no!" Pacifica, Tyrone, and Clone three scream in unison, having heard Mabellita's reply to Narsus.

"You chose wisely princess." Narsus replies, his arrogant smirk growing wider as he removes his sword from Mabellita's neck.

Castle Corridor

Dipper is at the mercy of Cyrus, leaving Mabel in a tough position of whether or not to perform the spell needed to exterminate Cyrus.

"Let him go Cyrus!" Mabel demands.

"Under one condition." Cyrus bargains. "And we both know what that is."

Seeing the eerie grin on Cyrus's face, Mabel looks between him and her brother, whose fate is in the hands of the guardian.

"Mabel, don't worry about me!" Dipper says to his sister. "You have to perform the spell! It's the only way to help save the kingdom and the earth!"

"Dipper, I can't!" Mabel protests. "I can't risk anything happening to you!"

"Don't focus on me!" Dipper replies, still struggling to get free from Cyrus. "Do the spell or you'll risk dooming us all!"

"You're doing the right thing Mabel." Cyrus says convincingly to the girl. "Your brother is more important to you, isn't he?"

"Exterminating you is more important!" Dipper spits, continuing to try to get out of Cyrus's grip.

"Now Mabel, I'll give you your brother in exchange for the book and septor." Cyrus instructs. "That's a fair exchange right? Be a good girl and hand them to me."

"Mabel don't you dare hand over either!" Dipper says sternly to Mabel. "Keep them both and exterminate him!"

"Hand it to me Mabel." Cyrus continues urging. "The book and septor for your brother."

"I…I.. don't know what to do." Mabel says in confusion, continuing to look between Cyrus and Dipper.

Seeing the smirk on Cyrus's face, Mabel turns to Dipper, who looks as if he is about to pass out from Cyrus's strong hold. Sighing, Mabel lowers her vision to the ground in defeat.

"You win Cyrus." Mabel mumbles as she turns back to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get that." Cyrus says with a chuckle.

"I said, you win!" Mabel firmly repeats herself. "Hand over Dipper and you can have the book and the septor!"

"Mabel what are you doing?!" Dipper nearly screams. "Don't let him get his hands on either! Did you suddenly forget what's going on?"

"I'm doing what has to be done." Mabel replies sadly. "What's the point in saving the world if we can't be there together? Dipper, you are my twin and without you, only half of me will exist. I can't live without you and can't risk anything happening to you so I'm handing over the book and septor to him. You're far more important to me."

"I knew you would make the right decision Mabel." Cyrus arrogantly speaks. "Place the book and septor on the ground and kick them my direction. The moment I have both in hand, I'll give you your brother."

"Don't pull any tricks Cyrus!" Mabel firmly replies. "I've already been lied to once today! The moment you get both, I want my brother as you promised!"

"You have my word." Cyrus replies.

Nodding, Mabel places the septor in the book and places both on the ground. She now kicks both in Cyrus's direction. With the book and septor in reaching range, Cyrus picks both up with his free hand and slings Dipper to Mabel, her catching him.

"Are you ok Dipper?" Mabel questions frantically to her twin.

"Yea, just need to catch a second wind." Dipper replies as he rubs his neck.

"This was easier than I thought it would be." Cyrus gloats. "Now if you two would be so kind to join me in the throne room, I can give Narsus the good news. I may even get a raise for this!"

"You won't get away with this Cyrus!" Mabel snaps. "Mabellita will put a stop to you and Narsus!"

"You know, I bet the princess is saying the exact same thing to Narsus right now." Cyrus says with a laugh. "And I bet he has said what I'm saying right now: Looks as if I did get away with it!"

Dipper and Mabel now exchange glances.

"Now let's move it!" Cyrus demands. "I don't want to keep Narsus waiting!"

Taking the lead, Cyrus begins making his way towards the throne room with Dipper and Mabel in tow.

The three now enter the throne room with Mabel and Dipper immediately noticing Narsus holding Mabellita's hands. Seeing that immediately makes them stop in their tracks.

"What's going on?" Mabel asks, shocked at the scene in front of her. "Mabellita what happened?"

"So glad you two can join us." Narsus speaks up, now noticing Mabel, Dipper, and Cyrus in the room. "I have a grand announcement to make, one that I am sure to please everyone. Cyrus, place those two with the others and tie them up! I don't want any interruptions during my announcement!"

Cyrus does as instructed and quickly ushers Mabel and Dipper over to Pacifica, Tyrone, and Clone three. Snapping his fingers, rope now materializes in his hands. Snapping his fingers once more, the rope wraps around the group, tightly holding them in place.

"This rope is going to wrinkle my jacket!" Pacifica whines. "Do you know how hard it is getting wrinkles out of silk? And don't you dare suggest an iron!"

"Well then, now that I have your undivided attention." Narsus begins. "I have a wonderful announcement to make. Princess Mabellita has agreed to join my side as my queen while we rule this kingdom together. She found fighting me for ownership was utterly useless and has surrendered humbly."

"WHAT?!" Dipper and Mabel both shout in unison.

"I had no other choice." Mabellita sadly replies to Dipper and Mabel. "It was either the kingdom or I perish and without me, Mabel, you wouldn't exist. I had to do what was right and I know my parents would have wanted it this way."

"But there has got to be something you can do!" Dipper urges. "You can't just give in like this! This kingdom is rightfully yours! You can't just hand it over to him!"

"I see you have a bit of a hearing problem boy!" Narsus sneers. "Let me clear this up for you: she will be my queen which means we will rule this kingdom together. Mabellita plus I equals ruling together!"

"But what about the ritual?" Mabel inquires.

"Oh, there will be no need for that now." Narsus calmly replies. "That would only take place if I were running this kingdom with my partner Cyrus, but since I have a queen, there is another way we both can restore this kingdom to its original form."

Narsus now turns to Mabellita and plants a light kiss on her left cheek.

"Am I correct my queen?" Narsus whispers to Mabellita.

"You are right Narsus." Mabellita sadly replies, not making eye contact with him.

"Mmm, I love it when you agree with me." Narsus says with a chuckle. "Your parents would be so proud of you if they were still alive today. Cyrus, escort Mabellita to her dressing room to get her ready for her coronation. Oh before you leave, I believe there is something that rightfully belongs to you my queen."

Narsus now approaches the group and snatches the crown from Mabel's head.

"Hey!" Mabel protests.

"This crown belongs to the rightful princess of the kingdom." Narsus says to Mabel. "It doesn't belong to you!"

"After you tried so hard to convince me that I was the princess!" Mabel snaps.

Walking back to Mabellita's side, Narsus now places it on her head.

"Now to get the rest of you ready." Narsus says, now signaling to Cyrus to escort Mabellita out. Nodding, Cyrus does just that.

Turning back to the group, Narsus's expression now changes to a scowl.

"You children truly thought you had it all figured out didn't you?" Narsus begins, now stopping in front of them. "You thought you could just storm in here and stop my plan. Well you and Mabellita, but sadly, the tables have turned. I have convinced Mabellita to join me, so you lose! I just love the sound of that. I win and you lose!"

"This isn't over Narsus!" Dipper spits. "Mabellita will come to her senses and once she does, you're finished!"

"You don't have your precious guards to protect you when she kicks the dark matter out of you!" Clone three speaks up.

"That's because you three destroyed my guard army!" Narsus growls. "However, I don't need them when I have my queen by me. It's only a matter of time before I'll be rid of all of you for good! Now if you'll excuse, I have to check up on Mabellita, MY Mabellita."

Turning on his heels, Narsus now turns and leaves the room.

"So this is how it ends." Tyrone says with a sigh. "I always imagined my end being at the hands of water, but never in another dimension."

"Me too." Clone three adds in, also releasing a sigh.

"Since we are all speaking on our feelings, I might as well add something too." Pacifica says, now drawing in a breath. "I'm sorry for getting us all into this mess and Mabel, I really don't hate you. I'm just jealous of the close relationship you and Dipper have. Plus, I think you're really creative and the sweaters you wear aren't silly."

"Awe thanks Pacifica!" Mabel replies with a smile. "If I could reach you, I'd hug you!"

"That's ok, no need for that." Pacifica lightly giggles, covering up how she truly feels about hugging Mabel.

"No, it's not your fault Pacifica, it's mine." Dipper speaks up. "If I would have told Mabel the truth to begin with, none of this would have happened and we'd all still be in Gravity Falls right now. I'm sorry Mabel, for not telling you any of this sooner. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do dipping sauce." Mabel replies. "I could never stay mad at you. But if it weren't for you not telling me, we would have never ended up here and meeting I think my future self."

"You know I am starting to believe that Mabellita is a future version of you Mabel." Tyrone replies as he begins contemplating. "Think about it, she knew that the journal Dipper has was meant for him, she said that if she didn't join forces with Narsus you wouldn't exist without her, and she said the two of you share the same life traces."

"Did we travel through time or something like in those time travel movies?" Pacifica asks.

"I'm starting to believe we did." Tyrone answers. "With the little information Mabellita gave us, it appears that we not only traveled to this dimension, but we traveled to a timeline to help Mabel's future self or for her to help us. That part I'm still trying to piece together."

"Well at least you got the fun you were looking for this summer Mabel." Dipper sighs.

"I wouldn't call this fun because I'm not having the epic summer romance I was looking for." Mabel sadly replies. "I can't believe in the future I end up marrying that guy! I might as well marry Gideon!"

"If you and Mabellita are truly the same person, trust me, she'll find a way to get out of it." Dipper says. "You were able to evade Gideon numerous times so there is hope for Mabellita to evade Narsus."

"But we witnessed her surrender to him." Clone three speaks up. "She's going to go through with marrying Narsus, which will surely put an end to both worlds, if not just the earth."

"I can't begin to imagine what that wedding or her dress will look like." Pacifica says with an evident gag.

"However, I did notice something about Mabellita before she left with Cyrus." Dipper informs them. "Something about her body language was telling me that that agreement between her and Narsus isn't real."

"Let's hope you're right." Tyrone sighs.

The Royal Chambers

Mabellita is sitting at her vanity having gotten dressed for her coronation. The outfit she is wearing is the exact same outfit Mabel is currently wearing including accessories. Staring at her image in the mirror, she releases a sigh as Cyrus continues brushing her hair.

"You look wonderful princess." Cyrus compliments. "Narsus will find you irresistible."

"_That's what I'm afraid of."_ Mabellita mentally says to herself. _"I've got to find a way out of this and fast!"_

"And when you and Narsus are planning your wedding, tell Narsus I want to be his best man." Cyrus rambles as he continues brushing Mabellita's hair. "Too bad I wasn't the best man at your parents' wedding because your father had already picked his best man when I just became a guardian in the kingdom."

Mabellita sighs once more as she listens to Cyrus ramble on. Looking to her right, she now spots Dipper's journal and the royal septor sitting on the vanity counter. Continuing to stare at them, an idea now comes to the woman.

"I wonder what colors you guys are going to choose for your wedding." Cyrus continues rambling. "Maybe midnight blue and white, or even white and light blue. Oh I know, black and white. Those colors really go well together!"

Mabellita rolls her eyes as she turns back to the vanity mirror. Having done so, she now spots the image of Narsus in the mirror and can feel her pulse begin to race.

"Narsus." Mabellita manages to say.

Hearing the princess say his name, Cyrus halts his brushing and turns around to see Narsus approaching them.

"Cyrus you've done a wonderful job with my queen." Narsus praises. "She looks absolutely amazing."

"Thanks Narsus." Cyrus replies. "I wanted her to look extra special for you. Also, can I be the best man at your wedding? I missed King and Queen Athura's wedding so I couldn't be the best man at that wedding."

"Cyrus please." Narsus says as he raises his right hand, indicating to Cyrus to hush. "I would like a moment with my wife to be. Go fetch her robe if you wouldn't mind."

"Right away sir." Cyrus says with a bow, now making his way to Mabellita's closet.

"My darling Mabellita." Narsus begins as Mabellita now turns to face him with a forced smile plastered on her face. "I didn't think you could look even more stunning than you already are."

"Thank you Narsus." Mabellita replies, now getting to her feet. "That means a lot coming from you."

"I bet it does." Narsus arrogantly speaks. "Now I have our lives all planned out after our wedding, starting with children. I want you to bear me a daughter as I want an heir to the throne once you and I retire our positions as rulers. We'll need someone to keep the kingdom running and carry on our legacy."

"Really?" Mabellita replies, pretending to be interested in what Narsus has to say.

"Absolutely." Narsus continues. "And I know she will be everything like her wonderful mother."

"Oh Narsus, that's exactly what I was thinking." Mabellita says, continuing to smile as she now places her hands behind her back. "I've always wanted a daughter of my very own."

"Then you shall have one." Narsus replies. "I even have the perfect name picked out. Destiny will be her name."

With her hands behind her back, Dipper's journal and the septor are now pulled into her hands as if they were magnets.

Cyrus, whom has retrieved Mabellita's robe, now returns to the area to see that Mabellita has both the septor and the book.

"Hey, what are you doing with-" Cyrus begins, but is cut off by Mabellita swiftly pointing the septor his direction.

"IK EOM DRITEN HIN!" Mabellita shouts the spell's incantation.

The star at the top of the septor now glows and within seconds, Cyrus is disintegrated with her robe falling to the floor. Having eliminated Cyrus, Mabellita now turns back to Narsus with a devious smile on her face.

"Mabellita, how did you-?" Narsus begins, but can't find his words. "You have the—"

"The royal septor and the journal?" Mabellita finishes his sentence. "You can thank Cyrus for that. If you want good help, try to hire someone who can think independent of you! Now you see what I did to him? Just imagine what I have in store for you!"

Taking a step back from Mabellita, Narsus begins sweating unsure of how to respond to Mabelton's sudden change of attitude.

"Mabellita, please think about what you are about to do." Narsus begins, continuing to step back from Mabellita. "You don't want to obliterate your one true chance at happiness."

"If being married to you is what you consider happy, then I'll PASS!" Mabellita snaps as she takes steps towards Narsus.

"Mabellita, haven't I done everything I could to keep the kingdom going in your absence?" Narsus continues. "Aren't you happy with what I've done?"

"Let me think about it, NO!" Mabellita shouts continuing to approach Narsus. "Not only did you kill my parents, but you try to dupe Mabel into believing she was the rightful princess of this kingdom! On top of that, you were going to sacrifice her for your own SELFISH REASONS!"

"But I changed my mind didn't I?" Narsus says. "That should count for something right?"

"You only changed your mind because you thought I was actually going to marry you and run this kingdom with you!" Mabellita continues. "If you would have noticed, I was too quick to give in to your demands, which should have tipped you off! But because you were on this incredibility arrogant high thinking you had me right were you wanted me, you didn't take the time to notice!"

Narsus opens his mouth to reply, but soon realizes that he has nothing to say.

"I bet you're wondering what I'm going to do now." Mabellita replies in a calm voice, having approached Narsus to the point of the two standing almost nose to nose.

"Um, say you'll still be my queen?" Narsus squeaks.

Mabellita now lowers her eyelids as her devious smile reappears.

Throne Room

"I seriously wish I knew what was going on in Mabellita's dressing room." Mabel speaks up. "All of this waiting is getting on my nerves!"

"Hopefully telling Narsus he can forget about their union!" Dipper replies. "That will lead to the down fall of many if she goes through with it!"

Just then the castle corridor doors are blasted off the hinges with Narsus flying onto the ground face first in front of the gang. Everyone turns to see Narsus lying on his face with his normally neatly tied back hair sprawled about onto the ground.

"Does that answer your question Dipper?" Tyrone speaks up.

Mabellita now walks out of corridor with her fists glowing brightly.

"Does that answer your question Mabel?" Tyrone says to Mabel.

Narsus now turns on his back and faces Mabellita, noticing the dangerous expression she is wearing.

"You'd be a fool to ever think I'd join forces with you!" Mabellita hisses. "I wouldn't do that even if my life depended on it!

"Mabellita please, there's so much you and I can do while running this kingdom together." Narsus manages to say. "I have so many ideas, so many plans, and let's not forget about our heir, Destiny. You do want your legacy to live on don't you?"

Mabellita doesn't say a word, but approaches Narsus and grabs him by the collar of his robe, the tips of their noses now touching.

"My legacy will live on whether you exist or not!" Mabellita dangerously hisses. "It's over Narsus! You're through and I'm done with you!"

Slinging him back to the ground, Mabellita now turns to the gang. Pointing her right palm towards the rope, everyone is now released.

"It's time we finished this!" Mabellita says. "Dipper, I believe this belongs to you."

The '3' journal now appears in Dipper's hands, bringing a smile to the boy's face.

"My journal!" Dipper cheers.

Raising her hands to the air, a stream of stars now emerges from her palms and begins spreading throughout the throne room. Everyone's eyes follows the stars and notices that the stars are lighting up the room, almost as if bringing a new life to the place.

"What's going on?" Mabel inquires, continuing to watch the stars.

"I'm ridding the kingdom of all the evil Narsus and Cyrus brought upon it." Mabellita replies. "I'm bringing the purity that once existed in the kingdom back. This will also repel any evil that may try to enter."

"Now that's what I call a clean sweep." Tyrone says as a smile appears on his face.

Mabellita now lowers her palms and turns back to Narsus.

"Without the power to control this place, you are nothing Narsus!" Mabellita says, her eyes slanted in anger.

Seeing the serious expression on Mabellita's face, Narsus now turns to see the gang standing to the right of him.

"It's over Narsus!" Mabel says, now crossing her arms. "You have no power, no army, and no telling where Cyrus is, but considering we haven't seen him, you have nothing left! So what are you going to do now?"

Turning away from the group, Narsus now turns back to Mabellita.

"Yes Narsus, what are you going to do?" Mabellita repeats Mabel's question.

Not sure of his next move, Narsus continues looking between the group and Mabellita.

* * *

Well, it looks as if Narsus got his just deserts! What goes around, comes around is karma's rule! Maybe someone should have spread the word to him lol! Is it truly over? Has the gang won? Is the Star Kingdom finally safe from Narsus's control? Keep reading to find out the answers in chapter 12! Next chapter: Narsus's fate!

**Review Please!**


	12. The Last Versus

Chapter 12: The Last Versus

'Mabellita has turned the tables on Narsus and now it looks as if it's over for him. But is it really?'

"Without the power to control this place, you are nothing Narsus!" Mabellita says, her eyes slanted in anger. "You're finished!"

Seeing the serious expression on Mabellita's face, Narsus now turns to see the gang standing to the right of him.

"It's over Narsus!" Mabel says, now crossing her arms. "You have no power, no army, and no telling where Cyrus is, but considering we haven't seen him, you have nothing left! So what are you going to do now?"

Turning away from the group, Narsus now turns back to Mabellita.

"Yes Narsus, what are you going to do?" Mabellita repeats Mabel's question.

Not sure of his next move, Narsus continues looking between the group and Mabellita.

"What's the matter Narsus?" Mabellita says mockingly. "You look confused. I guess not being in power does that to a washed up villain!"

Narsus now gets to his feet, his hair still a sprawled out mess all over his head.

"You didn't win Princess!" Narsus says. "None of you have won!"

"Oh I think we did!" Mabel replies. "You still don't get it do you? You lost! You have nothing left! The rightful ruler of this kingdom is Mabellita!"

"Without power, you're just another villain with a chip on his shoulder." Dipper speaks up. "Give it up Narsus!"

"You all seemed to have underestimated me!" Narsus continues. "I've got more power than any of you combined!"

"You know, it's really not flattering when a villain rambles on after being defeated." Mabellita says as she shakes her head. "And in case you haven't been paying attention, I have cut off what power you had to the kingdom. It' .for. you!"

"Or is it?" Narsus grins, a hysterical expression appearing on his feature. "It's not over until I say it is! As I said, none of you won!"

Snapping his fingers, Mabel, Dipper, Clone three, Tyrone, and Pacifica are suddenly enclosed in a dome with electricity surging through the walls. Everyone now touch backs to avoid from touching the walls of the dome.

"Guys!" Mabellita screams.

"If any of you make any sudden moves, that dome will only get smaller." Narsus informs them. "I'm pretty sure you all are smart enough to know what will happen once that dome closes in on you!"

"That's unfair Narsus!" Mabellita speaks up. "Release them at once!"

"Not a chance!" Narsus replies, his tone maniacal. "The playing field has been leveled! Now that you don't have any help from your little friends, it's time you and I finished this alone!"

"It's finished and you lost!" Mabellita growls. "Admit defeat and make it easier on yourself!"

"I'll be sure to do just that." Narsus replies with a hysterical smile. "That is if you can find me first!"

Snapping his fingers, Narsus is now winked out of the area.

"They can never lose with honor can they?" Mabellita says. "Guys, I'll be back and whatever you do, don't make any sudden moves! No telling if Narsus was telling the truth about that thing!"

"Don't worry about us." Dipper says through clinched teeth. "We won't move a muscle."

Mabellita now dashes from the throne room and to the castle corridor in search of Narsus.

"Uh guys, I have to sneeze." Pacifica speaks up.

"Well hold it in!" Tyrone replies to her. "I'm pretty sure anything will cause this thing to begin collapsing in on us! With me and Clone three being made of paper, that'll do us in for sure!"

Pacifica slowly brings her finger to her nose, making sure not to make too much movement that the dome will detect. Placing the digit to her nose, Pacifica feels the sneeze retract.

"Ok, false alarm." Pacifica calmly says, breathing a sigh of relief.

Within seconds, Pacifica releases the sneeze she was trying to suppress, which causes the dome to close in on the group just a smidge.

"If you have another one of those, hold it in!" Dipper fusses. "We don't have too much more room to work with!"

"I can't help it if this place is dusty." Pacifica replies, rubbing her nose. "You'd think those guardians would have done a better job of keeping up with this place than they have."

"If only we knew of a way out of here." Mabel says through clenched teeth as she watches the edges of the dome by her feet.

Castle Corridor

Mabellita is continuing to search the narrow hall for Narsus, making sure to keep her eyes on every inch of the hall so not to miss any signs of his sudden re-appearance. Continuing to walk the hall slowly, Mabellita's hands have begun glowing as a chill runs up her spine.

"What's the matter princess?" Narsus's voice says to her from the right. "Why so tense?"

Quickly turning to her right, Mabellita places her hands in front of her in defense.

"Come out Narsus and face me!" Mabellita replies. "Only cowards hide in the shadows!"

"Oh Mabellita, when will you learn?" Narsus's voice replies to her from the left, making the woman quickly turn to her left. "The last thing I am is a coward."

"Then come out and face me like the true villain you call yourself!" Mabellita challenges. "If you're not afraid of me, then face me! I'm certainly not afraid of you!"

"As you wish your highness." Narsus speaks from behind her.

Mabellita quickly turns around only to face the long narrow hall of the corridor.

"Mabellita!" A familiar voice now calls out to her.

Hearing the voice, Mabellita perks up wondering if she isn't hallucinating hearing the familiar voice.

"That voice." Mabellita begins, letting the voice play through her mind. "It can't be."

Hearing her name called once more, Mabellita turns to her right to see a familiar figure running up to her. Rubbing her eyes, Mabellita takes full notice of the person who is now standing in front of her.

"Mabellita, it's been forever!" The figure happily says to her.

"Mother?" Mabellita asks, gaping at the appearance of her mother. "How…but it can't be! I saw Narsus kill you! How can you…"

"I wasn't hurt as badly as you thought honey." Queen Athura replies, now pulling Mabellita into a hug. "Once I got on my feet, I was able to fight him off. You were already gone before you were able to witness me defeating Narsus."

"But you didn't!" Mabellita replies, slipping out of the queen's grip. "I've been here fighting him to get the kingdom back! You didn't defeat him!"

"Oh dear." Queen Athura says, now turning away from Mabellita. "I was afraid this was going to happen."

"What?" Mabellita frantically asks. "What were you afraid of?"

Queen Athura now turns back to Mabellita.

"After fighting him for the kingdom, he told me he'd be back, but I didn't know how soon that would be." Queen Athura replies. "He said he'd be back to finish you off, but I didn't know you'd actually come back here. This wasn't suppose to happen at all."

"You're not making any sense!" Mabellita says, her frustration surfacing. "Mother, talk to me! What happened that day you sent me off to earth?"

"I told you I was able to fight him for rightful control of our kingdom." Queen Athura replies. "I'm sorry I didn't send for you like I said I would honey, I'm really sorry."

"Why do you keep saying you fought him for control of the kingdom?!" Mabellita asks, her anger taking over. "You didn't fight him! I am fighting him now just to keep this kingdom out of his control! Mother, what is going on with you?"

"I'm just surprised to see my little girl back." Queen Athura says as tears begin swelling in her eyes. "I love you and have missed you so much. If your father were alive today, he'd be so proud of how strong you've become and how much you've grown up."

Giving the woman a glance over, Mabellita begins backing away from her as she shakes her head.

"I can't believe I almost fell for it." Mabellita says, continuing to shake her head. "You're not my mother, you can't be! I saw Narsus kill her before my very eyes! You're not Queen Athura!"

"Mabellita, how can you say that?" The woman asks in shock. "I am the woman who gave you life! How can you stand there and deny me? I am your mother!"

"You're not her!" Mabellita shouts as she raises her hands in defense. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing Narsus, but pretending to be my mother is a disgusting joke! My mother is dead all thanks to you!"

"Not only have you grown up, but you're also one smart young lady!" The figure resembling the queen speaks in Narsus's voice.

The image of the queen now falls away to reveal Narsus.

"How's that for role play." Narsus smirks.

"That was a sick and twisted joke Narsus!" Mabellita hisses. "How dare you mock my mother? She's twice the ruler you wish you were!"

"But it certainly got your attention didn't it princess?" Narsus replies with a grin. "You were certainly convinced that you were face to face with your mother, but don't you worry, you'll be face to face with her and your father soon enough!"

Narsus quickly rushes over to Mabellita and grabs her around the neck with one hand while lifting her off the ground.

"I've toyed around with you long enough!" Narsus growls as he raises the other hand, his finger nails now changing to sharp talons and extracting like a cat's claws.

Mabellita grabs onto his hand, trying hard to pry it off her neck before Narsus has a chance to use his "newest" weapon.

Throne Room

Everyone is still tightly huddled together, making sure to stay as far away from the dome's edges as possible.

"I can't believe I won't live to see my 13th birthday." Dipper says. "If only our parents would have let us stay in California for the summer, we wouldn't even be in this mess!"

"I agree with you Dipper." Mabel replies. "But if only Mabellita were here to get us out of this!"

"Oh come on!" Pacifica fumes. "You guys are acting as if it is the end of the world! I bet this thing isn't even as big of a threat like that badly dressed clown is making it out to be! I bet if I touch this thing, nothing will happen!"

"If you didn't notice, your sneeze made the walls of this thing collapse just a bit on us." Tyrone reminds the blonde. "If you touch it, no telling what will happen!"

"Just as I said, nothing!" Pacifica continues. "I bet by touching it, we'll be out in no time."

"Pacifica no!" Everyone shouts.

Against everyone's protest, Pacifica now reaches out and touches the wall of the dome. Electricity is surging through the blonde's body as she is being electrocuted by the voltage of the dome. Forcefully pulling her hand back, the blonde immediately feels the mess that has become her hair and that the dome has collapsed on the gang that much more. Everyone now squats to adjust to the dome's new form.

"Ok, maybe that didn't do it." Pacifica coughs. "My hair is a total mess! I can't leave here looking like this!"

"Hey, it was your idea to test the limits of this thing and you found out!" Mabel snaps, noticing how tight of space everyone is now in. "Now we're trapped like sardines!"

"Well it was a fun adventure and I'm glad I got the chance to experience it with you guys." Clone three says as he closes his eyes. "See you guys on the other side."

Suddenly, the dome disappears with everyone looking around in confusion. Clone three opens his eyes and looks around as well.

"Ok, what just happened?" Tyrone asks. "We were just meeting our doom and now we're free?"

"Who cares!" Pacifica snaps as everyone now turns to her and notices her out of control hair. "I have to do something about my hair! Do you know expensive it is to keep my hair looking good? You just don't wake up with hair like this you know!"

"You do know you have dark roots right?" Mabel points out, gaining a death glare from the blonde.

"I can't wait to get out of this weird place with you people!" Pacifica nearly screams, now trying to smooth down her hair with her hands.

"So happy I could be of assistance." A husky voice says to them group.

Turning to the voice, everyone spots a tall light skinned male with jet black hair wearing a cloak and black boots.

"Who are you?" Dipper asks the mysterious man.

"I am one of the palace's guards." The man replies. "My name is Mordecai and I was the only survivor of the guards during the invasion on the kingdom when King and Queen Athura were murdered by Narsus."

"But the story I heard was that everyone was killed." Mabel says to him. "According to Mabellita, none of the guards survived the invasion."

"I survived by taking Mabellita to earth." The Mordecai replies. "Queen Athura had always trusted in me and asked that I look after Mabellita once we were on earth. While on earth, I protected her and watched her grow up into a wonderful young woman in my care. Beautiful even, but recently I got a note from her stating that she was coming here to avenge her parents by taking down Narsus and not to follow her. After finding out, I immediately came here to stop her, but haven't been able to keep up with her. Like her mother, she is pretty fast on foot. My young lady, you resemble the princess exactly."

"I'm an ancestor of hers?" Mabel shrugs. "She did say we shared the same life traces."

"Well you're about three scenes too late." Dipper chimes in. "She is currently in the castle corridor tracking Narsus down as we speak. Who knows what is happening right now as we were all trapped in a dome that was threatening to doom us all thanks to Narsus."

"Then I've got to go find her before its too late!" Mordecai says in surprise. "I hope that she didn't defeat him or vice versa! That is my aim! You guys stay here and out of sight as this battle might get messy. I don't want any of you getting involved in it."

"Excuse me Mordocay, but do you have a comb with you?" Pacifica inquires to the man. "I have to tend to my hair and can't walk around here looking like this!"

Mordecai doesn't reply, but gazes at Pacifica's hair.

"What in this dimension happened to you young one?" Mordecai finally speaks.

"It's not important." Tyrone cuts in. "Pacifica please. First his name is Mordecai and second, he has more important things to worry about right now! I'm sorry about that Mordecai, we'll stay here while you go help Mabellita."

"Thanks young one." Mordecai smiles to Tyrone. "You have a noble heart. I am now on my way to save my Mabellita, I mean Mabellita."

Mordecai now rushes out of the throne room and into the castle corridor to track down Mabellita and Narsus.

"Did he just say his Mabellita?" Dipper asks, turning to Mabel.

"That's what I heard." Mabel replies, a wide smile now forming on her face. "That means I do get my epic summer romance in the future!"

Castle Corridor

Narsus still has Mabellita in his grip as she tries to get free from it.

"I have been thinking Mabellita." Narsus begins, now catching gazes with the woman. "I'll be able to forgive everything you've done thus far under one condition and after giving you the condition, you must agree to it fully without any protests."

"If it's marrying you so I can be miserable for the rest of my life, you can forget it!" Mabellita chokes out, still clawing at Narsus's hand around her throat. "Kill me if that's your only condition!"

"As you wish princess." Narsus grins, wielding his sharp fingernails. "But just remember I tried to spare you, but you left me no choice!"

"You will put her down at once or else I will see to it your life isn't spared!" Narsus hears from behind him.

Still holding tightly onto Mabellita, Narsus turns around and comes face to face with a familiar person of he and Mabellita's past.

"YOU!" Narsus loudly growls. "I thought you were killed with everyone else when I invaded the kingdom!"

"Like Mabellita, I escaped to earth per the queen's orders." Mordecai replies. "And like Mabellita, I was waiting for the exact moment to return and exact my revenge on you. However, I didn't think she would run ahead of me in taking you down."

"Then you and I agree that she was foolish in thinking she could defeat me!" Narsus says sternly, now slinging Mabellita to the ground. "If you're as foolish as she is, then prepare to meet with the fate you were fortunate to escape in the past. However, before I deal with you, I have a little task to handle first!"

Mabellita begins rubbing her throat as she gets to her knees. Releasing a cough, she doesn't notice Narsus quickly making his way towards her. Mordecai quickly jumps in front of Mabellita, completely blocking her from Narsus. The princess now looks up and notices Mordecai standing in front of her.

"Mordecai?" Mabellita asks in surprise, now getting to her feet. "How did you get here? Why are you here?"

"I'll explain soon princess, but for now, stay behind me." Mordecai says to Mabellita. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Out of my way!" Narsus demands. "She must be eliminated!"

"If you want to get to her, you have to get through me first Narsus!" Mordecai calmly replies, now drawing his sword. "And you'll find that task to be a bit tougher than you imagined!"

"I don't have time to toy with you!" Narsus screams, now raising his right hand to Mordecai. Swiftly moving his hand to his side, Narsus now slings Mordecai to the side as well with the guard's back slamming into a stone pillar in the hall.

"Mordecai!" Mabellita screams.

Narsus now turns his attention back to Mabellita.

"It's just you and I now!" Narsus hisses as he brings his right hand into Mabellita's view. "Say good night princess!"

Mordecai looks ahead of him to see a defenseless Mabellita at the mercy of Narsus.

"It's not going to end this way!" Mordecai growls, now grabbing his sword. "He will not harm the princess and destroy the prophecy! Her legacy must live on and I will see to that!"

Quickly getting to his feet, Mordecai rushes towards Narsus and drives his sword through the villain with it emerging out in the front of him. Feeling the sword embedded in his torso, Narsus's eyes have widened to two times their normal size as he looks down at the sword that has emerged from his stomach. Mordecai now removes his sword with Narsus noticing the gaping hole in his torso.

"Oh…my." Mabellita begins as Mordecai makes his way over to her.

Narsus turns his vision towards Mabellita and Mordecai, his eyes now glazing over with a glassy stare.

"This kingdom will never be yours!" Mordecai spits as Narsus falls to his knees.

Mabellita now walks up to Narsus, her angry gaze catching with his glassy stare.

"Princess, I am…" Narsus begins speaking with a cough. "I'm sorry, I…."

"Looks as if history has repeated itself Narsus!" Mabellita says as she kicks him to the side. "Just remember, what goes around come around!"

Hitting the floor of the corridor, Narsus's body now becomes immobile as he rolls onto his back. With this gaze still focused on Mabellita and Mordecai, his eyes now close with the hand that he used to cover the hole in his torso hitting the floor next to him. With Narsus defeated, a dead silence now falls on the area.

"It's over." Mabellita whispers as Mordecai embraces her in a hug. "It's finally over."

"You along with the kingdom are no longer in danger." Mordecai whispers to Mabellita. "I couldn't ask for anything more."

"But what are you doing here?" Mabellita asks, now catching gazes with Mordecai. "I told you I had to do this myself. I had to stand up to him and avenge my parents. I specifically told you to stay out of this!"

"If I hadn't shown up when I did, that would be you right now." Mordecai calmly replies. "And I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to you. You mean a lot to me Mabellita and if I lost you, I wouldn't have known what to do. I can't go on with you."

"Mordecai, what are you saying right now?" Mabellita asks giving the guard a confused look.

Continuing their conversation, neither notices Pacifica, Tyrone, Mabel, Dipper, and Clone three enter the corridor.

"Mabellita, I've watched you grow you up on earth and with each passing day, I became more and more proud of you." Mordecai continues. "But I realized something else as well."

"What's that?" Mabellita asks.

"I've also grown to love you, not just as someone I considered my daughter all of these years, but as someone I can see myself with forever." Mordecai reveals as he takes Mabellita's hands into his own. "I know you've always seen me as a father figure to you, but I've come to see you as much more than my 'daughter'. You're not just the little princess that I raised and trained to use her powers, but also the woman I want to rule this kingdom with as my queen. Mabellita, I love you."

Now getting down one knee, Mordecai continues holding Mabellita's hands.

"I know this is a bit sudden as well, but will you marry me Mabellita?" Mordecai proposes. "There isn't anyone that I'd rather spend the rest of my life with than you Mabellita Athura."

"Mordecai, I..I don't know what to say." Mabellita stammers a bit, shocked at Mordecai's proposal.

"Say yes!" Mabel calls out to them, now getting their attention. "Say you'll do it Mabellita!"

Mabellita now turns back to Mordecai and nods.

"Mordecai, truthfully, I've come to see you as much more than just my father figure." Mabellita smiles with a nod. "So I guess what I'm saying is I love you too and yes, I'll marry you."

Smiling wide, Mordecai embraces Mabellita as cheers now can be heard from behind them, including Pacifica.

"This maybe the weirdest place I've ever stepped foot in, but that is very beautiful." Pacifica comments.

"There is truly a happy ending after all." Dipper says, watching as Mabellita and Mordecai exchange a kiss.

* * *

Ok does anyone else feel the love in the room? I know I did, but don't fret folks, the story isn't over yet! I wouldn't just end it here as there is a lot more coming your way including one shocking secret that Mabel will learn come next chapter that is sure to blow everyone away! Hopefully lol! Keep reading to find out what that is come chapter 13! Next chapter: Mabellita reveals to Mabel a secret that is sure to rock everyone to their core plus a surprise visit by a certain someone!

**Please review and check my profile for the latest update!**


	13. The Fate of the Pines

Chapter 13: The Fate of the Pines

'Narsus has been defeated and the Star Kingdom and Princess are out of the danger zone! What's in store in the next chapter of everyone's lives?'

"I've also grown to love you, not just as someone I considered my daughter all of these years, but as someone I can see myself with forever." Mordecai reveals as he takes Mabellita's hands into his own. "I know you've always seen me as a father figure to you, but I've come to see you as much more than that. You're not just the little princess that I raised and trained to use her powers, but also the woman I want to rule this kingdom with as my queen. Mabellita, I love you."

Now getting down one knee, Mordecai continues holding Mabellita's hands.

"I know this is a bit sudden as well, but will you marry me Mabellita?" Mordecai proposes. "There isn't anyone that I'd rather spend the rest of my life with than you Mabellita Athura."

"Mordecai, I..I don't know what to say." Mabellita smiles, gazing into the guard's black eyes.

"Say yes!" Mabel calls out to them, now getting their attention. "Say you'll do it Mabellita!"

Mabellita now turns back to Mordecai and nods.

"Mordecai, truthfully, I've come to see you as much more than just my father figure." Mabellita smiles with a nod. "So I guess what I'm saying is I love you too and yes, I'll marry you."

Smiling wide, Mordecai embraces Mabellita as cheers now can be heard from behind them, including Pacifica.

"Despite how weird this place is, that is the sweetest thing I've ever seen." Pacifica says with a smile, continuing to clap for the new couple.

"There is truly a happy ending." Dipper says, watching as Mabellita and Mordecai exchange a kiss.

"So does that mean that I marry Mordecai in the future?" Mabel inquires as the couple now separate and turns to the group. "Wait, I don't know anyone named Mordecai."

"I think it's time I answer any questions you guys may have at this point." Mabellita says now intertwining her left hand with Mordecai's right. "Let's all move into the throne room as there is much to tell you guys."

From the corridor, everyone now moves into the throne room. Mordecai and Mabellita take a seat in the throne chairs with the gang taking a seat in front of them.

"I want to begin by asking you, Mabellita, about how you know so much about Mabel and Dipper." Tyrone begins his questioning. "You knew the journal belonged to him and you said without you, Mabel wouldn't exist."

"I figured that those would be the first set of questions I would be asked." Mabellita smiles. "Let me begin by saying that Mabel grows up to be me in the future. The journal that Dipper has spoke about Mabel as the princess, but instead, my image was placed in the journal without giving away too many details. As everyone now knows, the ritual in the journal that was to be performed were planted by Narsus; the third dimension of the earth is what this dimension needs to survive, not the fourth. The fourth dimension would have brought an end to both worlds and yes, the princess would have been sacrificed before either worlds came to an end. However, Narsus and Cyrus would have been the only survivors, thus creating a new world based off the destruction of this dimension and the earth."

"So that explains it." Dipper says. "Including the part of feeding off the human souls once the new world was created."

"So if I grow up to be you in the future, how do I make this discovery?" Mabel inquires. "My parents aren't a queen and king. They are plain Julie and Daniel Pines and you don't have a brother from the story you told Narsus, but I do."

"It's a very long story behind that, but I'll try to shorten it as much as I possibly can." Mabellita nods. "Before Narsus invaded the kingdom, my mother was pregnant with my brother. I didn't know if he were going to be my twin, but I was not suppose to be the only child. When I was taken to earth with Mordecai, he revealed to me at age twelve that before the death of my mother, she was two months pregnant with my brother, but she never survived, which means he didn't have a fighting chance either. However, when you were born into your family, the prophecy was re-written. It was told the re-birth would be born with a sibling, thus you having Dipper as your sibling and twin. Dipper is not only your brother, but is your royal protector as well."

"So did we travel to an alternate timeline considering you are an older Mabel?" Clone three asks.

"In so many words, yes." Mabellita answers. "When Narsus captured Mabel and brought her back here thoroughly convinced she was me, he brought her to the timeline where only I exist in this dimension. Mabel and I were not suppose to meet as that could have had dire consequences on her future. If Mordecai hadn't stepped in when Narsus attacked me, she nor I would be here right now, thus destroying the prophecy all together. Mabel was born to carry out the legacy and fill the gaps of the true prophecy that were taken away from me in this time. She is the true Child of Destiny, destined to become the Star Kingdom's princess. Without Narsus and Cyrus interfering and the fake ritual, Mabel will be able to fulfill her destiny the Star prophecy speaks of."

"But when will I find out?" Mabel anxiously asks.

"I cannot tell you that as I have already said enough." Mabellita answers, shaking her head. "I do apologize, but trust me, you and Dipper will discover your transformation when the time is right."

"And speaking of transformation, how do you know this journal is even mine?" Dipper asks. "I discovered it one day last year in the forest not too far from the mystery shack."

"Dipper, it was your destiny to find that journal." Mabellita reveals. "As Mabel's protector, that journal is used not only to discover the secrets of Gravity Falls, but also to protect Mabel from those dangers. If it is revealed as to what Mabel's destiny is, many dangers will come to her and the town as a whole. Until she discovers her destiny, it must remain a secret."

"Don't worry, my brother can keep a secret." Mabel smiles, pulling her brother into a hug.

"I don't think it's me she has to worry about Mabel." Dipper replies. "I can't remember how many times I've told you to keep my crush on Wendy a secret."

Mabellita giggles at the exchange between Mabel and Dipper.

"If my brother were alive today, I'm sure that he and I would be just like the two of you." Mabellita says.

"Sorry about that by the way." Dipper says. "That must have been very tough on you to find out."

"That's quite alright." Mabellita nods with a smile. "The Star prophecy has been reborn with Mabel, thus giving me a brother, just in a different time. I know you will look after Mabel and protect her with your life."

"I wouldn't do anything less." Dipper smiles to Mabel.

"So would Mabel have still become the star princess even if we never met you, Narsus, and Cyrus?" Clone three inquires.

"Yes she would have." Mabellita answers. "Her transformation would have been both scary and confusing until everything was explained to her. Much like what happened to me when I discovered my own transformation while living on earth."

"So what happens now?" Tyrone asks.

"Well, it's time I sent you all back to your time while Mordecai and I try get this place back to its original status." Mabellita replies as she and Mordecai get to their feet. "Just remember one thing Mabel, when you discover your transformation that is when your destiny as the star princess will truly begin. From there, everything will fall right into place for you."

"Gotcha." Mabel nods.

"Shall we Mabellita?" Mordecai asks.

"We shall." Mabellita answers.

Mabellita and Mordecai now join their hands together, her right with his left. With both hands touching, their palms begin glowing. Now pulling their hands apart, a star portal now appears in front of them.

"Oh no, not another portal!" Pacifica whines. "The last time I traveled through one, I fell hard on my back. Do you possibly have any other mode of travel back to our world like a limo?"

Clone three and Tyrone now grab both of Pacifica's arms.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure you don't hurt anything you consider useful to you." Tyrone says to the blonde.

"Thanks for everything Mabellita." Dipper says to the princess. "For answering our questions and helping us understand, well, everything."

"You are very welcome Dipper." Mabellita smiles. "I know everything has been very confusing for you all since you arrived here, but I am more than happy to have cleared up that confusion. I guarantee that once Mabel discovers her destiny, she will have nothing standing in her way of reaching her full potential as the Star Princess. Just remember to protect her with your life as it will cause chaos for the world if she is not guarded."

Dipper nods in agreement.

"This is good-bye everyone and thanks so much for your help in saving my home." Mabellita says. "Mordecai and I will take it from here."

With a final wave, Dipper and Mabel now enter the portal. With Tyrone and Clone three now dragging Pacifica into the portal, it closes behind them and winks out of existence.

"Well Mabellita, what's the first order of business?" Mordecai questions, now turning his attention fully to Mabellita.

"Well, we can begin by restoring this place to its original status and then move on to more important things such as planning our wedding." Mabellita answers, now leaning into Mordecai as she places her head on his shoulder.

"I was thinking the exact same thing my queen." Mordecai smiles, now embracing Mabellita in his arms. "I was thinking the same thing."

Gravity Falls (Forest)

The star portal now appears in the middle of the forest which causes Jeff and the pack of gnomes to scatter from the area as they were gathering their food for the evening.

"That is the LAST time I come to this part of the forest for food!" Jeff fusses as he storms off.

Emerging from the portal is Dipper, Mabel, still dressed in the Star Kingdom's attire, Tyrone, Clone three, and Pacifica. With everyone out of the portal, the portal now closes.

"Ok, I will mark this summer down as one that I will never forget." Dipper speaks up.

"That goes double for us." Clone three and Tyrone chime in as they release Pacifica.

"I don't care what that princess said about you two!" Pacifica begins fuming. "You two are now and forever will be weird! Princess or not, I will always be better than you Mabel Pines! Always!"

With that, Pacifica now stomps off, her hair still a raving mess from being electrocuted.

"Who cares what she has to say." Mabel smiles, blowing off Pacifica's remark as the four begin making their way towards the shack. "I had an epic time and knowing that I will be a princess is the best news I've gotten all summer! I can't wait until I discover my transformation!"

"Neither can I." Dipper laughs. "I can't imagine how mom and dad will take it once they find out that their little princess is actually a real princess."

"I think they'll be happy for me." Mabel replies. "They'll be in shock at first, but they'll be happy none the less."

Now making it to the opening of the forest, everyone notices Wendy pacing in front of the porch of the shack, obviously waiting for Dipper and Mabel to return. Halting, Dipper instructs everyone to hide in the bushes.

"Why are we here Dipper?" Tyrone asks.

"That's why." Dipper answers in a whisper, pointing to Wendy. "I don't want Wendy to see you two. She doesn't know the copier in Stan's office can actually replicate people. So I want you two to come out after I've given you the signal. Once I have, take the front entrance to enter the shack. Stan should be asleep at this time in front of the television so you won't be spotted by him. If he isn't, Tyrone, you distract him while Clone three sneaks in. Once you are both safe, go up to our room in the attic and stay there until further instruction."

"Got it." Both copies reply.

Dipper and Mabel now emerge from the bushes and begin making their way over to Wendy. The teen now spots them with a wide smile finding its way onto her face.

"Oh thank goodness!" Wendy cheers, now running up to the two and engulfing them in a hug. "Thank goodness you two came back safely! I was worried sick!"

"We're fine Wendy." Mabel smiles returning the hug.

"I did as I said I would." Dipper replies, also hugging the teen. "I got us back here safely."

"Yes you did." Wendy continues smiling, now placing a big kiss on Dipper's cheek. "I am so proud of you!"

Releasing the two, Dipper's cheeks turn a bright red with a goofy smile appearing. Sloppily waving his hand to signal his clones, the two now dart from the bushes and to the shack, entering through the front entrance as instructed.

"Whoa, Mabel what are you wearing?" Wendy asks, now taking notice of Mabel's attire.

"It's a very long story, but I can't wait to tell you!" Mabel says, her excitement spilling over.

"I can't wait to hear it kiddo." Wendy smiles as the three begins making their way to the shack.

"Mabel!" a voice now calls out to her, bringing everyone to a halt.

Everyone turns to see a medium height light skinned male with jet black hair wearing blue jeans, a short sleeved plaid red shirt that is open to reveal a white tee shirt, and black shoes standing outside of a cab. Squinting, Mabel now recognizes the guy who called her name.

"Eric?" Mabel asks in confusion as the guy makes his way to her.

"Eric?" Dipper asks in confusion as well. "He knew to find her way out here?"

"I think it's time we left and let those two talk alone." Wendy suggests, now ushering Dipper into the shack.

"Hi Mabel." Eric greets with a smile. "I'm so happy I was able to catch up with you. You are fast on foot."

"What are you doing here?" Mabel asks once more.

"Well after going to your house and looking for you there, your mom told me you and your brother were here for the summer visiting your great uncle." Eric answers. "So I came out here to see you. Also, I got your note and yes, I absolutely like you."

Hearing that puts a smile on the girl's face, knowing that her rigged test finally worked on a guy.

"I like you too." Mabel shyly replies. "I know I was too shy to say it before."

"That's ok because it's no longer a mystery now is it?" Eric nods, a smile appearing. "So do you want to take a walk and talk about it?"

Trying to contain her excitement, Mabel nods.

Waving his cab away, Eric now takes Mabel's hand as the two begin walking towards the inner part of the town.

"I'm glad you came out here to see me." Mabel begins. "I thought you were going away for the summer with your family."

"Well I was, but I had better things to tend to." Eric replies, tightening his grip on her hand.

"You know Eric, there is something I've been meaning to ask you all school year." Mabel begins her question.

"Anything." Eric answers.

"Why is it your friends called you Mordecai?" Mabel wonders as she leans her head on his shoulder as the two continues walking.

"That's just a name that I've always wanted to be called." Eric answers. "I'm thinking that will be my nickname from now on. What do you think?"

"I think it fits you just perfectly." Mabel replies, sighing contently.

* * *

Well folks there you have it! Turns out Mabel is the princess the journal was talking about after all! She is truly the Child of Destiny and her destined true love is Eric aka Mordecai! How's that for a story topper? So what is next for our heroes? Keep reading to find out in chapter 14! Next chapter: The biggest event to take place in the Star Kingdom in ten thousand years: A Royal Wedding and you're all invited!

**Review Please!**


	14. Royal Star Wedding!

Chapter 14: Royal Star Wedding!

'Through the long journey, everyone has the true story behind the Star Dimension, Kingdom, and Princess. What's the next chapter in the lives of our heroes?'

Through a long and dangerous journey, Dipper safely rescued Mabel while everyone got an interesting story of her true destiny by an alternate time course Mabel, Princess Mabellita. Now that she and Dipper knows, he has made it a vow to protect his sister until she discovers her destiny and beyond, officially being dawned her protector. With that, let's check in with everyone to see how they are doing.

Star Kingdom

Princess Mabellita and Mordecai have officially restored the Star Kingdom to its original form and status as if the invasion by Narsus never took place. With a brand new staff, rules, and customs, the soon to be new rulers are currently beginning a new chapter in their lives.

"Oh my! Oh my! Oh my!" Mabellita panics as she runs about the dressing room trying to find her shoes. "I thought I had those ready for the day! Oh my where could they be?"

Making her way to her closet, Mabellita now darts into her walk in closet and spots the shoes that she needs for the day.

"Oh there they are!" Mabellita breathes a sigh of relief. "I thought I lost them. Today wouldn't even happen had I not found these shoes!"

Taking a seat on the stool in the closet, Mabellita kicks off her slippers and places her much desired wedding shoes on. After placing her shoes on, Mabellita gets to her feet and begins walking out of her closet. On her way out, she passes the mirror attached the closet door and catches a quick glimpse of her reflection. Walking back to the mirror, Mabellita begins taking in her image with the image of her mother wearing that wedding dress and the accessories appearing in the mirror over hers.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Mabellita begins, tears beginning to appear in her eyes as she fixes her veil. "I can't believe I'm actually getting married. I wish my parents were alive to witness this and I know they would have loved Mordecai."

Lightly wiping away what tears have formed with her satin gloved finger, Mabellita manages a wide smile.

"Because I know I do." Mabellita finishes. "I love him so much that words cannot describe and I'm glad that in mere minutes, we will be united together forever."

Still seeing her mother's image in the mirror, Mabellita gives her a small wave.

"Your little girl is getting married today mother." Mabellita speaks. "And I'm wearing the same dress you wore when you married father. I am carrying your image well and I know if you could see me, you would say the same thing."

Continuing to take in her image, Mabellita doesn't hear one of the castle servants enter her dressing room.

"Your highness?" The servant, Carla, calls. "Your highness, are you here?"

Hearing the woman, Mabellita pops her head out of the closet and takes notice of Carla looking around the room for her.

"I'm in here." Mabellita says, now getting Carla's attention.

"There you are your majesty." Carla replies sighing in relief. "Everyone is waiting for you in the chapel."

"I know." Mabellita nods as she exits her closet. "I am just so nervous about this."

"Why?" Carla asks. "You are about to marry the man that you love. Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am." Mabellita answers, her tears now reappearing as she takes a seat at her vanity. "It's just that after everything I've been through with saving this kingdom from Narsus and now finding out the one person who raised me on earth is in love with me is just, I don't know. It's a lot to take in."

"Surprising and a bit of a shock all in one?" Carla asks, now approaching Mabellita and placing a hand on her shoulder. "These things do have a way of surprising you, but I don't doubt for a second that he doesn't love you with all of his heart because I know he does."

"I know he does and Mordecai is very wonderful." Mabellita nods as she grabs a tissue and begins dabbing her eyes, making sure not to ruin her makeup. "All of this was just so sudden and I know that I will be happy for the rest of my life with Mordecai. Of course this is way better than marrying Narsus."

"Then it's time that you left this room and went to join the man of your dreams at the end of that isle." Carla smiles, now catching with Mabellita's gaze in the vanity mirror. "He's probably wondering where you are at the moment."

Nodding, Mabellita dabs her eyes once more and gets to her feet. Turning to Carla, Mabellita smiles.

"So, how do I look?" Mabellita asks, now modeling her dress for Carla.

"Beautiful." Carla replies with a smile. "Your mother would have been so proud of you and to know that you look just like her in her dress would have brought happy tears to her eyes."

"That's sort of what I was aiming for." Mabellita admits. "Too bad my father isn't here to give me away at my wedding."

"I know, but I found someone that will do just as great of job that he would have done if he were here." Carla replies, now handing Mabellita her bouquet of red roses. "Now come on, let's get you married."

"Thanks so much for being my maid of honor." Mabellita smiles to Carla as she embraces her in a hug. "I couldn't make it through this day or this ceremony without you."

"Hey, what are servants for?" Carla replies as Mabellita releases her.

"No, you're much more than just the castle's helper." Mabellita says, her tone a bit serious. "You have become a very best friend and sister to me. Never look at yourself as anything less than that."

"You got it Mabellita." Carla smiles. "Ready?"

"I'm ready." Mabellita nods.

Smiling to Carla, Mabellita takes her bouquet and now exits her dressing room with Carla in tow.

The Chapel

In the chapel of the Star Kingdom, the house is packed as everyone who has been invited to the wedding is seated in the appropriate pews as they await patiently for the arrival of princess Mabellita, the bride. The preacher is standing in place as he waits to conduct the ceremony for the couple and Mordecai is currently exchanging words with his best man, his brother Mike.

"You are one lucky guy to be marrying a woman like Mabellita." Mike says to him. "I've gotten a glimpse of Mabellita and wow! What a babe!"

"She's not a babe, she a wonderful woman who has captured my heart." Mordecai says with a smile. "However when you finally talk to her, you are not to call her a babe. I've seen her fight and trust me, you do not want to anger her."

"Sorry man." Mike says as he puts his hands up in defense. "But I had to give her the compliment she deserves. Mabellita is very beautiful and I hate that I didn't catch her first."

"Mabellita is more than just looks Mike." Mordecai sighs. "She's a wonderful woman with a great heart and great leadership skills. She's stern yet caring, knows what she wants, and never has a problem stating it. Also, I love that she is so bubbly and unique. Just yesterday she presented to me a knitting catalog with a project in it that she will be starting on soon. Those are the types of things that make me love her so much."

"Again, you are very lucky man." Mike smiles. "Good luck to you both."

"Thanks Mike." Mordecai nods.

The song "Here comes the bride" begins to play as everyone gets to their feet and turns towards the chapel doors, anxious to see the princess enter. The doors now open and in steps Carla, Mabellita's bridesmaid. As Carla makes her way down the aisle, the flower girls and the ring bearers follow behind her. Reaching the end of the aisle, Carla now takes her position on the right side of the preacher with the other bridesmaids while the flower girls and the ring bearers take their positions.

With them in position, Mabellita, with the chosen guard who will be escorting her down the aisle, now enter the chapel. With her veil covering her face, Mabellita is tightly holding her bouquet as her breathing begins quickening. Feeling herself beginning to hyperventilate, Mabellita quickly gains control over her breathing as she looks ahead of her to see Mordecai waiting for her at the end of the aisle. Seeing him flashing her a smile, she returns it as she and the guard begins making their way down the aisle.

As Mabellita is making her way down the aisle, she can hear the whispers of everyone around her of how she looks like her mother in her dress, how beautiful she looks, and how lucky she is to be marrying Mordecai. Even a few compliments about how nice her hair looks has reached her ears. Now reaching the end of the aisle, Mabellita is helped by the guard into her place with Mordecai now stepping next to her.

"You look wonderful." Mordecai whispers to her.

"Thanks." Mabellita whispers back. "You clean up pretty well yourself."

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Princess Mabellita Athura of the Star Kingdom and her chosen love Mordecai in holy matrimony under the stars of this dimension." The preacher begins. "If there is anyone here that feels that these two should not be wed, please speak up now or forever hold your peace."

Mabellita and Mordecai look around the chapel only to be met with the chirps of crickets. They now turn back to the preacher.

"Mabellita and Mordecai, if you could turn to each other and join hands?" The preacher requests.

Mabellita hands her bouquet to Carla and turns back to Mordecai as he takes her satin gloved hands.

"The couple has written their own vows and will now exchange them." The preacher announces. "Princess, why don't you begin."

"Mordecai, from our time on earth, I never thought the one I'd come to love and marry was right under my nose." Mabellita begins. "From the time you've trained me to discover the true power within me to the close relationship that we came to have, my heart has grown for you. I've come to see you as not just my best friend, but also my king, the king that will rule beside me here in the kingdom. I love you and can't wait to start my life with you."

Mordecai notices that Mabellita has tears in her eyes. Reaching over, he wipes them away.

"Now you Mordecai." The preacher says to him.

"Mabellita, words cannot describe how much I've grown to love you." Mordecai begins. "From the tike I raised as the little princess in my care that Queen Athura asked me to look after while on earth, I watched each day as you grew up into a very beautiful young lady. When I began training you to use your powers, that only made my heart grow that much more fonder of you. However, on the dreadful day that you came here to defeat the enemy broke my heart, knowing that it was a possibility that I would never see you or your smile again. When I found you and saved your life, I was determined to tell you how I truly felt and how much you truly mean to me. I will make it my life's mission to always protect you, love you, and, keep harm from ever reaching you. I love you Mabellita and will hold your heart forever."

A few sniffles can be heard coming from the crowd with Mabellita doing her best to keep from breaking into a sob herself.

"That was beautiful." Mabellita says, her voice shaky as she fights back her tears. "I love you so much."

"May we have the rings?" The preacher requests.

The ring bearer now approaches the two as Mordecai takes the rings from the pillows.

"Mabellita and Mordecai, please exchange rings." The preacher says to them.

Mordecai slips Mabellita's gold wedding band on her ring finger and she slips his ring onto his ring finger. The two now rejoin their hands.

"Princess Mabellita Athura, do you take Mordecai to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher asks to Mabellita. "To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Mabellita answers.

"And do you Mordecai, take Princess Mabellita Athura to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher continues. "To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer so long as you both shall live?"

"I now and forever do." Mordecai answers, staring into Mabellita's brown eyes. "No one will ever come before her."

"By the powers invested in me by the constructs of the Star Dimension, it is my distinct pleasure to pronounce you man and wife!" The preacher announces. "You may now kiss the bride."

Approaching Mabellita, Mordecai now pulls her veil up and embraces her as the two have their wedding kiss. Pulling apart, the two now face the crowd with smiles.

"I am happy to announce the new rulers of the Star Kingdom: Queen Mabellita Athura and King Mordecai!" The preacher cheers as the crowd begins cheering wildly for the married couple and new rulers of the kingdom.

"This is a dream come true." Mabellita says to Mordecai.

"A dream I know will last forever." Mordecai says, sweetly smiling to Mabellita.

As the crowd continues cheering for the new rulers, the two now rejoin to share another wedding kiss, this one lasting longer than the first.

* * *

If anyone is crying right now, trust me, I'm right along with you there! That was just too beautiful! Our little Mabellita has gotten married and will officially be following in her parents footsteps as the new ruler of the Star Kingdom! So there is a happy ending after all, just too bad Narsus didn't have one!

With Mabellita and Mordecai's new chapter beginning, what's happening with everyone else back in Gravity Falls? Keeping reading to find out in chapter 15! Next chapter: Everyone has a new definition in their lives!

**Review Please!**


	15. Epilogue

Chapter 15: Epilogue

'The new rulers of the Star Kingdom have been announced! How is everyone else doing back in Gravity Falls?'

Gravity Falls

Having talked and walked with Eric about the inner part of town, he and Mabel have made their way back to the mystery shack. She and Eric are currently sitting on the swing set outback continuing to talk more while also holding hands.

"So do you think we'll be named Piedmont's junior high school's cutest couple?" Eric asks as he and Mabel now catch gazes.

"I hope so." Mabel replies with a nod. "You look really great in pictures."

"I'm not the only one." Eric smiles, now reaching in his shirt pocket and pulling out a wallet sized picture of Mabel. "Because I can say the same about you."

Bringing the picture into her view, Mabel smiles wide.

"I never leave home without it." Eric says. "It's my good luck charm."

"Oh Eric!" Mabel squeals. "You're my good luck charm too."

Catching with each other's gaze, Mabel and Eric close the gap between them and locks lips. After a minute, the two pull apart and catches back with each other's gaze.

"It's just as I imagined it." Mabel whispers with a smile.

"Me too." Eric returns the smile. "Actually, even better than I imagined it."

Sighing contently, Mabel places her head on his shoulder with her wide smile unmoving.

Inside the shack, in the shop, Dipper is telling Wendy about he and Mabel's travels and adventures in the star dimension, including Mabel's true destiny.

"So Mabel is the princess we met after all." Dipper continues. "And I've been given the title as her protector."

"Man, that is amazing!" Wendy says, having taken all of what Dipper has said in. "So when will she discover her transformation?"

"That wasn't revealed to us." Dipper replies. "That is for her to discover on her own, but until she does, no one can know about her true destiny. However, I do know that I can trust you with everything I've told you about our adventure."

"Of course you can." Wendy nods with a smile. "I see myself as your personal secret vault. Secrets go in and never come out. This is another secret that has gone in and is locked away until you want me to let that secret out."

"You're the greatest Wendy." Dipper smiles. "That's one of the reasons why I love you."

"Wait, what did you say?" Wendy asks in confusion, making sure she heard the last part of Dipper's sentence correctly.

Realizing what he just said, Dipper quickly begins thinking of something to cover his previous statement.

"What I meant to say was that's one of the reasons why I love the person you are." Dipper quickly corrects himself. "You're the greatest friend a guy could have and I'm glad you're my friend."

Smiling, Wendy playfully tugs on Dipper's hat with Dipper breathing a sigh of relief, knowing that his true feelings for the red head are still concealed.

From what it appears, everyone has gotten their happy ending, including Mabel. But can the same be said about everyone?

Northwest Manor

Having returned home, Pacifica has gotten her ravenous hair back to normal and is currently lying on her bed. While her friends were there waiting on her for when she came home, she sent them away to be alone for the rest of the day.

"I just don't understand it." Pacifica begins. "How can little miss peppy grow up to be someone as powerful as the princess? Mabel doesn't have it in her to be someone like her!"

Releasing a sigh, Pacifica closes her eyes as her mind reels back to what Mabellita said about keeping Mabel's destiny a secret, Dipper being her protector, and the dangers that will befall the town if her secret got out.

_Mabel was born to carry out the legacy and fill the gaps of the true prophecy that were taken away from me in this time. She is the Child of Destiny, destined to become the Star Kingdom's princess. Without Narsus, Cyrus and Narsus's fake ritual, Mabel will be able to fulfill her des__tiny the star prophecy speaks of. As Mabel's protector, that journal is used not only to discover the secrets of Gravity Falls, but also to protect Mabel from those dangers. If it is revealed as to what Mabel's destiny is, many dangers will come to her and the town as a whole. Until she discovers her destiny_, _it must remain a secret.~_

"Mabel is a future princess and that loser brother of hers is her royal protector!" Pacifica says, now opening her eyes that soon slant in anger. "That was supposed to be my destiny and that preppy brat has it! That's another reason to hate those wretched Pines! I have to find something or someone to take my anger out on before I explode!"

Sitting up, Pacifica climbs off her bed and makes her way out of her room, now on her way to the private golf course in the mansion's court yard.

Gideon's House

Gideon's father is currently tending to his son's mosquito bites, which has made Gideon's face swell up pretty badly. Once again dabbing the boy's face with the medicine to treat the bites, Gideon jumps once again.

"Will you be careful?!" Gideon screams. "You're going to get that stuff in my eyes!"

"I'm sorry Gideon." Mr. Gleeful apologizes. "I'm just trying to treat your bites and if this one on your cheek wasn't so big, I could easily avoid your eyes."

Dabbing another raised welt on the boy's face, Mr. Gleeful gets another screech from Gideon.

"Are you sure that you were bitten by mosquitoes Gideon?" Mr. Gleeful asks once more. "I don't think these bites came from a swarm of mosquitoes son. These look like you were attacked by a wild animal."

"I should know what happened to me!" Gideon screams. "Don't ever question me!"

"Alright." Mr. Gleeful replies, continuing to treat Gideon's bites.

Yep, everyone has gotten that happy ending they were looking for, but for Gideon and Pacifica, not so much. But at least everything is back to normal in Gravity Falls or is it?

Deep in the forest at the base of the crystal growing grounds, the portal that transported everyone back home has begun wavering as it now opens a tiny bit. Through the tiny opening, a stream of black matter is now streaming out as it begins forming a small black pool on the forest floor…..

TBC….

* * *

Well, everyone has gotten their happy ending except for everyone's two love to hate characters, but what is happening in the forest at the base of the crystal growing ground? The portal that was closed after everyone returned home has reopened and that black matter spewing out can't be a good sign! What's going on with that? Find out the answer to this mystery in this story's sequel: Prophecy's Light!

The preview to the sequel will be posted soon so stay tuned!

See you all there and…

**Review Please!**


	16. Prophecy's Light!

Prophecy's Light

Hey everyone! I am giving you all a preview for this story's sequel, Prophecy's Light! I do, however, want to apologize that it's late. On top of my demanding school schedule, I had to buy a new laptop after my old one went down and my dad was admitted to the hospital this week, but he is doing very well now. So I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

The skies over the town of Gravity Falls is a blood red as a black vortex is swirling in the center of the sky, right above the city. From the view through the factory's picture window, the enemy is smiling with delight. Through much struggles, he finally managed to get his hands on the power he needed to become whole again and with that, he is in full control once more. With the power surging through him, he knew nothing could stop him, not even the one whom has been dawned her protector.

"Well it looks as if I won princess." Gideon chuckles, continuing to gaze out of the window of his family's factory. "The entire town has fallen at my feet and from looks of it, your protector has failed you. With the power I have gained from you and with your light fading, there is nothing that can be done to stop me from becoming king of the world! Even if your protector and true love comes for you, it'll be too late!"

"It's never too late and you will be stopped!" A weak Mabel retorts. "Dipper and I have beaten you once and we will do it again!"

Turning away from the window, Gideon now approaches Mabel and kneels down to meet her at her eye level. Gripping her chin with his left hand, Gideon smirks.

"You know something, you are just the cutest thing when you say things that will get you and that protector of yours seriously injured!" Gideon hisses. "With all of the power that I now possess, I will grind Dipper into dust while you will have no choice but to helplessly watch!"

Snatching her face away from his, Mabel turns her back to him. With her wrists and ankles shackled to the floor of the factory, she can only move so much. Considering her current position, escaping from the power drunken Gideon will prove be a real challenge.

"You can scoff and ignore me all you want Mabel, but we both know how this will ultimately end!" Gideon taunts. "I may not have been very convincing before, but once I become king of the world, I will be in full and total control! With your light fading away fast and you becoming weaker by the moment, I have the power to reverse that, but only under the condition that you become mine. No questions asked! You will be my queen and nothing will stand in our way of reshaping this world to our liking!"

Continuing to listen to Gideon ramble on, Mabel can feel herself becoming weaker and weaker by the minute. Thanks to Pacifica spilling her secret, Gideon now has most of her power and has made the future princess considerably weak. With her light fading, Mabel knows what is to come once her light fades completely away. Without the power to stop Gideon, what else can she do but suffer the fate that is sure to come?

"I finally have this town in the palm of my hands and nothing will stand in my way!" Gideon cheers.

"Except us!" Dipper's voice shouts.

Hearing the voice, both Mabel and Gideon look towards the entrance of the factory to see Dipper and Eric.

"Dipper! Eric!" Mabel shouts with happiness, despite her being weak. "You guys found me!"

"As your protector, it's my job to protect you Mabel." Dipper replies, he and Eric now approaching Mabel. "Eric, you take care of Mabel while I handle the dough boy over there! I'm putting an end to this today!"

"How did you guys know where to find me?" Mabel asks.

"It took us nearly burying Pacifica to get the answer, but we got it out of her." Eric says, now embracing her in a hug. "I had to find you and couldn't go on if something ever happened to you. I love you Mabel."

"Oh Eric, I love you too!" Mabel smiles. "I'm so sorry for breaking up with you and not telling you what was going on when I had the chance."

"It's ok Mabel." Eric replies as he places his hands the bonds on her wrists, the shackles now falling off. "After Dipper told me what happened, I knew you had a good reason for doing what you did. I could never be mad at you for that."

Placing his hands on the shackles on her ankles, the shackles now open and fall away. With Mabel completely free, Eric helps her to her feet as she leans on him for support.

"Are you ok?" Eric asks with concern.

"My light is fading." Mabel weakly answers Eric. "There isn't much time left before it fades away completely and when it goes, so do I."

"I'm not going to let that happen to you!" Eric says with determination. "You and I have a legacy to carry out and the prophecy can't be fulfilled with just one of us! Dipper and I will make sure you get your power and light back! I can't lose you Mabel, I just can't!"

"Give it up Gideon!" Dipper shouts to the chubby boy, now walking towards him. "You siphoned my sister's power and the last thing I'm going to let you do with it is shape this world into any twisted play thing you may be thinking of!"

"Why Dipper Pines, it's good to see you again." Gideon greets innocently. "While I am guilty of siphoning my queen's power, the last thing I'm going to do is abuse it; these things must be handled carefully or someone could get hurt."

Now grinning evilly, Gideon brings his hands together as if he were holding onto a baseball bat. Swinging his balled up hands to his left, Dipper is swiftly lifted off the ground and is slung into the left wall of the factory, his back slamming against the wall rather hard.

"Dipper!" Mabel screams, having witnessed her brother being tossed like a rag doll.

"Now what about you lover boy?" Gideon says, now turning towards Eric and Mabel. "Do you want to suffer the same fate as your friend over there or do you want me to make your end swift and quick?"

"Back off Gideon!" Mabel warns him, now standing in front of Eric. "You won't lay a hand on Eric!"

"My Mabel, so good of you to want to defend your little boyfriend." Gideon deviously replies. "But if my memory serves me correctly, your light is fading and with your power surging through me, there is nothing you can do to stop me from obliterating your brother and your boyfriend! Once that light fades, you're as good as a paperweight!"

Opening his right hand, a gold ball now appears in the palm of it.

"I have it all in the palm of my hands!" Gideon deviously smiles as his vision catches with the ball floating in his palm.

Mabel can feel herself becoming light headed and leans on Eric for support.

"Maybe you've forgotten what it was like to tangle with a Pines, Gideon!" Dipper speaks, now getting to his feet. "You didn't win before and you're not going to win now!"

"Oh will I?" Gideon replies.

Raising his hands to the air, the roof of the factory now vanishes with the walls of the building falling away as well. Mabel, Dipper and Eric look around to see that they are all on the tallest hill that overlooks the town.

"If you think that's impressive, there's more." Gideon continues.

Bringing his hands down to his sides, Gideon's eyes shine a crimson red with razor sharp fangs sprouting out of his mouth. From his chest now emerges dark matter that quickly takes form into a familiar enemy that Dipper and Mabel faced previously. Mabel's eyes widen to two times their size at seeing him.

"It was getting cramped in there." The figure says, now pushing Gideon to the ground. "Now this is much better. Why princess, it's good to see you again and thanks for the power. It was just what I needed to quench my thirst."

"Oh no, not you!" Mabel says, panic evident in her tone as Eric tightens his grip on her. "You were destroyed back in the star dimension!"

* * *

Well folks, that is the preview to Child Of Destiny's sequel, Prophecy's Light! The fic is currently being developed as we speak, but in the mean time, please look out for my upcoming fic due to be posted next week: The Return of Catherine! This fic is a continuation of my short story, Versus Mabel, currently found in my story gala, _Always By Your Side! _A new story will be posted in my gala next week as well.

But in all, I hope you all enjoyed the preview and thanks for supporting Child Of Destiny! The sequel will soon follow before you know it!


End file.
